Hero
by yvj
Summary: The son of the world's greatest hero must save the world from a bleak future even if it means destroying the one thing he's always wanted. A complete family
1. New beginings

This was an old story of mine (A New Hero) that I've completely rewritten from the ground up. The result is it being a much better story then the original. Oh and I'd like to thank zaratan for being a beta, he's really helped me out.

* * *

Act 1: The not to distant future 

_"Wait up!" _

_The small child ignored the shout and tottered across the grassy field. He stumbled slightly and falls, but he's soon back on his feet. His small legs carried him quickly through the familiar terrain. The sound of the leaves crunching under his feet brought a mischievous smile to his face. A butterfly fluttered nearby and temporarily captured his attention, but not for long. He was now closer to a sweeter prize. He darted in between two trees and came into a clearing. _

_The sight of the pond brought the child to a complete stop. He paused for a moment to take in the scenery. A flock of white birds go on their daily routine ignoring the child completely. _

_"Ducks" he exclaimed in joy _

_He reached into his pockets and fished out a small bag containing an assortment of cereals. He grabs a handful from the bag and inches closer to the birds. _

_"Here duckies eat" _

_It didn't take long for the ducks to spot the snacks and surround him, much to his delight. _

_Then someone called out his name. He turned, expecting to find his mother. But instead he found a man dressed in all green. It was strange but it seemed as if his face was complete shrouded in darkness, still though there was still something oddly familiar about the man. _

_The man stood a few feet away and continued to stare at the boy in complete silence. Then he called out the boy's name again. _

_"Hi" said the small child _

_"Hi" the man replied then he turned toward the ducks. "you like ducks?" _

_The boy nodded slowly. The man kneeled on the ground and with his index fingers he began to trace symbols in the dirt. When he finished writing he waved his hand over the symbols on the ground. The boy watched in amazement as the symbols began to glow. Suddenly all the ducks around him stopped at the same time, gathering in a straight line in front of the boy and began to dance in unison. _

_The boy squealed in delight, he clapped so hard he almost fell over backwards. He turned towards the man who was now walking towards him. _

_The strange man called out his name again "do you know who I am?" _

_"Stop right there" shouted a different voice. The boy immediately recognized it as the voice of the mother. She appeared from behind him and kept on moving until she was between him and the stranger. _

_"Don't come any closer" his mother said. She flicked her red hair away from her eyes and pointed something at the man. The boy looked at the object she pointed at the man, he didn't remember what it was called, but he remembered his mother telling him it was bad. _

_Suddenly the ducks scattered into the sky. "Bye, bye duckies" he said completely oblivious to the conversation his mother was having. He spotted a lizard in the distance and took a step towards it. _

_"Anthony, stay close to mommy." _

_He stopped; the tone in her voice had scared him. She had a scary look on her face, but she was crying at the same time. He clutched the back of her leg; he could suddenly feel the tension in the air. _

_The man said a few more words that Anthony didn't understand. Then he looked down towards Anthony and said a few more words. _

_His mother said a word that he had said once and gotten spanked for it. _

_The man placed his hands together and pulled them apart. Once again to Anthony's amazement a red flower magically in his hand. The man let the flower go and it slowly floated towards his mother. _

_Furiously she batted the flower out of the air, and shouted at the man. The thing in her hand shook from side to side. _

_ He shook his head slowly, said a few more things, and turned his attention to Anthony again. _

_He finally said something Anthony understood "good bye Anthony" _

_Then everything went black. _

Anthony slowly opened his eyes and to his horror found a young girl staring into his face.

He brought his hands up to shield his blushing face, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just watching you sleep" she said flatly and leaned back against the tree they were resting under. "Is there a problem?"

The question caught him off guard "no I just…" he sighed "forget it"

She stretched her arms out "You know I just realized you've got green eyes. I can't believe I haven't noticed until now, they're beautiful."

Anthony was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Thanks Maya, you've got beaut- I mean your eyes, they're um" he racked his brain for the right words to say, but nothing good was coming up. Then to his relief he found a way out.

"Hey look there's your brother."

The second she turned around he released his breath. He silently thanked the heavens for his best friend's good timing.

Her brother ran up to them breathing heavily, he stopped and took a second to adjust his lucky blue cap "Anthony man I've been looking all over for you." He looked around and smirked "Well, what do we have here?"

Aaron Taylor and his sister were a year younger than Anthony, but they had been friends for as long as he could remember. They also happened to be part of a five-member team in Global Justice.

Maya stood up and wiped the dirt from her pants "don't start"

"Sis, look at it from my point of view, two people on a beautiful day, under the tree all lovey dovey, to me that looks like…"

"Friendship?" she sighed

"No sister I see romance."

Anthony could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Ok Aaron, what if it was you and Anthony sitting under the tree."

"There wouldn't be a problem because he and I are not in love."

She brought her hands to her face. "You are such an idiot."

"Maya, I don't appreciate your tone of voice. I believe you should show your older brother his proper respects!"

She rolled her eyes "Aaron you're only older by three minutes."

"Five minutes, I believe mother will verify that."

"Anthony, you can deal with my idiot brother. I'll catch you later."

Anthony watched as she walked off, part of him was sad to see her leave, but mostly he felt relieved. Aaron smiled as he followed Anthony's eyes.

"So dude you ask her out yet?"

Anthony looked his friend incredulously "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to help you out"

"You know, most brothers wouldn't try pushing other guys on their sister."

"Better you than some other bum."

Anthony became visibly frustrated "Aaron let's just get off this subject, alright."

"What's your problem? Today's the day you've been waiting for."

"I know; I just came out here to relax before the test, than I ran into Maya.

A serious look came over Aaron's face "You worried about failing?"

"Why should I be worried?"

"Because this VR mission is very different from the rest; you mess this up and you're dead"

Anthony picked himself off the ground. "Thanks for the concern but I've got to do this. If you haven't noticed, the senior members of GJ have been sending us on pretty weak missions. Escorting, data collecting, nothing that can make a difference in this war.

"Ah and you think you can make a difference, in war that's been going on for eighteen years."

"I don't think I can make a difference, I know I can."

"Ah."

Anthony brushed some grass off his blond hair "Don't worry about the VR mission, Aaron. I'll be fine"

"It's the hardest mission Wade has ever created. No agent's even attempted it yet, it's scared everyone away."

"It only a combination of my mom's past missions. If she could do them then why can't I?"

"Hmmm another quote added to the famous last words list."

Anthony chuckled "It's no big."

Aaron looked back at his friend slightly puzzled "No big?"

"It's no big deal, that's what I meant."

"Right… anyway, I got you gift." He handed a small box to Anthony "the latest invention from Wade tech."

"Wade let you in the lab?"

"Why shouldn't he, I'm his number one assistant."

Anthony's right eyebrow rose as he studied his friend's face.

"Ok I broke into his lab. Man, the security program on it is lethal; you have to see its coding Wade is such a geni--"

"Okay you've confirmed your techno nerd status." He opened the box to find two contact lenses and a small earpiece. "So what is it?"

"It's the ultimate invention in communications. Put the contacts on."

Anthony followed his instructions as Aaron pulled out a small PDA.

"Now everything you see I see" He pointed to the PDA screen, which was focusing exactly where Anthony was staring at the moment.

"On my PDA I can zoom in on what you see and relay to you anything you might have missed. I can also X-ray in real time, capture heat signatures and record everything you see on the mission for later use."

"Spanking!"

"Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Just now, what did you just say?"

Anthony's nose began to twitch "Spanking?"

Aaron laughed out loud "Spanking? First it was no big, now it's spanking? Where do you get this stuff?"

"Shut up, now what does the ear piece do?"

"So you can hear my great advice, duh. With it in your ear all you have to do is speak and I'll hear you, and I'll be able to give you any important information I find."

"This is great stuff man. You're a genius."

Aaron stood in front of his friend with his arms open wide. "Come on."

"What?"

"You know what I want to hear?"

"Jeez, ok Aaron, you're my Wade."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Aaron said gleefully. "Now, let's go get ready for the mission." Together they began to make their way back to Middleton.

"I just got a great idea; you can ask my sister out. Then with the earpiece I can give you some smooth lines, like in that e-Book Cyrano de Bergerac.

"Shut up Aaron! And, that was a play before it became an e-Book."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Hey wake up, this isn't a game." **

Aaron's panicked; breathless voice snapped Anthony back into the reality. He clutched a staff in his hand, and took a second to assess the situation. He was in serious trouble, and using _it _wasn't an option.

He stared at the creature in front of him. It was huge.

The creature was seven feet tall, with the body of a man but the head and claws of a panther. Sprinkle that with the speed and agility of a panther and you've got a problem on your hands.

"Mutant mercenaries ...Wonderful."

Anthony snuck a glance at his left leg; the mutant had managed to get a good swipe at it. The damage was minor but it hurt like hell. He checked his body armor, it was fine. It was a standard GJ armor, designed to resist fire, dozens of different acids and even close range fire from most handheld weapons. But he wasn't so sure how well it would handle claws.

He looked back at the mutant, who was now joined by another. They let out a loud roar that drowned out the engines of the cargo plane.

"Aaron I need an overview of the sitch."

**"Well, you see that large container on the other side of the cargo bay." **

Anthony glanced behind the creatures and spotted the container that was being fussed over by what looked like a lab technician. "Check."

**"Inside the container is a technovirus, one of two groups of viruses in the adenovirusgenus and considered part o-- **

"English, Aaron and make it short!"

**"It changes people into mutants, and since you're 10,000 feet off the ground the virus will hit the air and spread very fast." **

"How mush time do I have before it goes off?"

**"You're down to 00:02:01… 00:02:00 actually. It's not late to quit the program. " **

"What's my name Aaron?"

**"Not this again…Anthony Possible." **

"And what has my mother been telling every night since I was kid?"

**"Anything is possible for a Possible." **

"Exactly!"

**"Why does that statement only come up when you're about to do something suicidal? Hey, tell me this, is it possible for a Possible to get a date?" **

"Shut up Aaron! Hold on can this earpiece play music?"

**"Sure, what do you want to hear?" **

"Something with a danceable groove."

**"I'm your DJ." **

As the music hit Anthony's ears, an additional mutant had joined the original pair. Anthony took a step forward and in flash the first creature struck, moving with blazing speed for a creature its size. A flash of claws filled his field of vision in seconds.

The mutant slashed at Anthony's face, which he blocked with staff. The creature slashed with his other hand, forcing Anthony to bend over backwards, and the claws went sailing over his face. He brought his body straight and smacked the creature in the head. The creature roared with pain before Anthony smashed the other end of the pole in its face, knocking it away. A second mutant hurled itself at him. Anthony rolled backwards when the mutant's weight slammed into him, but using its own momentum against it, Anthony used the staff and his own feet to send the mutant crashing into a nearby wall.

Anthony continued to roll until he could get back on his feet. The third mutant slashed at him with both claws. Anthony dropped to his knees and thrust the staff into the mutant's neck. It stood still, gasped for air once, twice and then collapsed onto the floor.

"Anything is possible." Anthony smiled to himself as he stepped over the mutant body.

The music in his ear cut off. **"Hate to interrupt your greatness, but you've got about a minute thirty left."**

Anthony rushed towards the container

"Stop right there!" The lab technician yelled. "You can't stop my greatest achievement." He reached into his lab coat and removed a small remote control.

**"I'm pretty sure, that's not going to make things any easier." **

"That falls under the category of no kidding."

The man pushed a button on the remote and immediately a deluge of laser beams split the cargo bay in half separating him from the container.

"You'll never get here in time" the man cackled.

**"Those laser beams are moving around randomly there's no way I can track any of their movements." **

"How much time do I have left?"

**"Sixty seconds! By the way, did I fail to mention that the container must explode to release the virus?" **

"Ok Aaron, play me something classical but upbeat. I need to concentrate."

**"You're not thinking about…" **

"You're my Wade right?"

**"Ok I'm your Wade… good luck." **

Anthony closed his eyes as the ode to joy filled his ear. He took a few steps forward, turning his body sideways, and placing his left foot right in front. With his right hand over his head he swung it forward as he jumped off his front leg. The momentum carried him over a pair of laser beams; a perfect aerial cartwheel. He landed on both feet and dropped down on his stomach and slid under another group of lasers that passed harmlessly overhead.

A seemingly erratic laser beam rushed toward his head, from the push up position he pushed himself a few inches of the ground and rolled onto his back as the laser passed away. From his back, he twisted his legs while rolling back onto one shoulder to a standing position. He was in immediate danger once again from charging laser beams. He did a back flip over another group and right after landing he quickly rolled onto his back and leapt to his feet.

Finally with a cartwheel linked to a front roll, he found himself on his feet and outside of the laser grid.

The lab technician was ready. A knife in hand he rushed at Anthony. After dealing with mutants a regular human was no problem. He sidestepped the man and quickly disarmed him. The man howled with pain as Anthony twisted his hand behind his back.

"Tell me how to shut it down!"

"Never" the man screamed with his free hand used the remote to turn off the laser grid.

Anthony looked up to see why. There on the other side of the cargo bay stood one of the mutants, but this time it was carrying a rocket launcher.

**"What? Since when did they use weapons!" **

"Tell him to stop!" Anthony yelled.

"No, you must die and the virus must be realized in open air to be fully effective!"

"Then just open the doors!"

The mutant prepared to fire. Anthony ran towards at full speed but it was too late. The mutant fired, and Anthony rolled to the side and watched as the missile flew right by him and slam into the steel walls of the cargo plane.

"This is so not fair."

The blast created a large hole in the plane a strong wind blasted into the area, and then proceeds to suck everything out. Dozens of items were blown out the plane including the mutant and his master.

Thinking quickly Anthony had embedded the technician's knife into floor, he hung from the handle of the knife as the cargo plane tipped.

**"The container it's going over." **

Anthony watched in horror as they container rolled slowly toward the hole and it was gaining speed. Anthony quickly surveyed the room, for anything that could help. He watched helplessly as the container rolled out of the hole.

"Aaron, Global Justice armor comes with a built in parachute right?" he called out

**"Yeah, but can we just think about this for a minute?" **

"No time for that."

Anthony let go of the knife and was launched into the open sky. The speeding wind assaulted his face, temporarily blinding. Anthony forced his eyes opened and looked through the rushing wind to spot the container.

**"There it is, a little to the southwest." **

Anthony was momentarily stunned as the earth rushed towards him.

**"Snap out of it, we've reached terminal velocity. I guess you've forgotten that we've been trained in skydiving." **

Anthony blinked and shook the initial feeling of fear off. He maneuvered his body in a vertical position to increase his speed.

**"Thirty-five seconds" **

The container came into view

"I've got to get closer" Anthony kept his body rigid until his speed increased to the point where he could grab the bottom of the container and pull himself closer to it.

**"Thirty seconds" **

He popped open the panel from the front of the container, it beeped and a screen appeared.

Initiating protocol a computerized voice told him and then the screen came to life. To Anthony's amazement a game came on the screen

_Please clear all of the blocks to end the countdown. _

"What the hell is this?"

**"It looks like Tetris, or maybe columns." **

"What is Wade thinking?"

**"You don't really have time to complain, just clear the stupid blocks!" **

Anthony took a glance downward to see the earth still rushing forward, and then his hands began to dance across the panel's keyboard.

**"25 seconds man maybe you should just let it drop, you'll fail but you won't die" Aaron yelled desperately. **

"We've come too far to pull out now!"

**"20 seconds! You're cutting it close, aren't you?" **

"Aaron shut up" Anthony eyes remained on the screen moving at rapid speed, in perfect coordination with his fingers.

**"15….14…13…12…11" **

"Almost there"

**"9…8…7…6...5…4... **

"Yes"

Countdown disabled the container opened up revealing three small cylinders. Anthony grabbed the cylinders and pushed the cylinder away from. Quickly he reached from the hidden pull cord in his arm and released the parachute. A whip-like force suddenly yanked him back and his free fall came to a quick stop.

**"Holy crap that was…that was completely insane!" **

Anthony watched as the container slammed into the earth and exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

"Tell me something I don't know," he replied breathlessly.

The color of the sky around him began to change into various colors, beginning to blend around him as the environment changed. The sky above him and the earth below him began to resemble a sloppy oil painting

VR Mission complete

Anthony listened intently to the booming robotic voice.

Congratulations you are the first to successfully complete this mission. You are a credit to Global Justice.

Eventually the virtual world faded away.

The giant simulator resembled a huge cockpit; it released a large amount of steam and opened up like a clam, revealing the body inside. The pain in his right leg immediately forced Anthony to awaken from his induced sleep. He massaged his leg and unbuckled himself from the VR device. His head spinning, he stumbled out of the machine with the look of a drunk. He dropped to all fours, and looked up to find a mass of people standing before him.

"What?" Was all he managed to say before the crowd erupted in applause.

Still disorientated, Anthony searched for answers as someone pulled him up from the ground. "That was some great work, there buddy. There's no doubt that you're a Possible."

Through his double vision Anthony managed to recognize that he was being congratulated by a senior Global Justice agent. In fact they were all Global Justice agents.

The agent raised Anthony's hand in the air. "With two Possibles in Global Justice, we'll beat Janus in no time!"

"What's going on?" Anthony murmured, but he was drowned out by the celebrating crowd.

Possible! Possible! Possible!

"Bringing all these people being here was your idea, wasn't it?" Maya said to her brother.

Huddled together in a corner on the far side of the room, Maya, Aaron and the rest of their team watched the celebration. The other two members were Tomas Vencelas and Reece Whatley, each of them had participated in every mission Anthony had ever been involved with.

Aaron patted down his hair put on his cap and adjusted it accordingly. Then he turned to his sister. "So what if I did?"

"He could have died in front of these people."

"But he didn't it. Some of us have faith in our friends."

"God, you just don't get it do you? This isn't a game! He could have been killed!"

Aaron placed his hands together seemingly in deep thought. "All right, this is what you do. You go over there and confess your love to him…"

"Stop," she held up a finger, "just stop!" She gave him one last look before walking away.

Aaron turned to Tomas. "It's a shame, the way people hide their true feelings." From the corner of the eye Aaron could see that his conversation with his sister had flustered Reece. His eyes were still on Anthony's celebration but it was obvious he was eavesdropping.

"What's with you?"

"I'm cool" Reece rubbed the cleft of his chin and continued to watch the impromptu party. Reece was the same age as Aaron and Maya, he was of medium stature with brown hair. He didn't have any sharp features but there was a hint of cleverness in his dark black eyes.

"I don't get it?"

"What don't you get?" asked Tomas

"Why they love him so much? It's got to be because of his mother."

"Or maybe," Aaron began, "it's the consistently reassuring cloud of self confidence that surrounds him, and the handsome young face that emphatically says _"yes I can do the impossible!" _ Well that's why my sister likes him anyway."

The last statement clearly hit home.

"What are you, his publicist?"

"I prefer the term confidant."

"Yeah Anthony's something else, just like his mom," Tomas added.

Aaron shuffled Tomas' hair. "You said it short stuff!" Tomas, at the age of thirteen was the youngest member of Global Justice and was unusually short for his age, a fact Aaron liked to point out on occasion,

"How in the world did I get involved with this Possible fan club?" Reese grumbled as he glared at Anthony, who was being paraded away.

"Where am I going?" Anthony asked as the mass pushed him towards the exit.

"The Possibles rule!" someone screamed out from the crowd.

"Uh thanks, where am I going?"

"Dr. Director is asking to see to you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director sat comfortably in a high leather chair behind a large metal desk. She sat there with a large smile on her face.

Anthony couldn't help but notice that for a woman in her fifties she was still attractive. But the smile she had on now was making him very uncomfortable. Seated in the guest chair adjacent to the desk sat Senior Agent Will Du who was pretty much second in command.

"Senior Agent Du, Dr. Director."

The office was filled with a heavy silence.

"Anthony I had the pleasure of seeing a recording of your recent milestone. Another notch under your belt I suppose."

"I didn't see it that way."

"Well then, enlighten me Anthony?"

"I saw it as a chance to prove myself"

Dr. Director flipped through a bunch of papers on her desk "I believe you asked to do this test a month ago and you were denied, were you not?"

"Yes"

"If I remember correctly, didn't we decide to delete that mission because it was so hard?" Will Du responded in a tone so serious that it automatically increased the tension in the room.

"I… um… asked Aaron to dig around some old files…"

'So," she cut him off sharply, "you had your friend hack into our computer files."

"Yeah"

"Additionally you invited a group of Global Justice Agents including new recruits to watch you break the rules."

"I…"

She cut him off by clearing her throat "Although you deliberately broke numerous protocols, I have to say that was some really impressive work."

Will Du broke out of his serious role "Possible, your mother would be proud, and so would your father."

Anthony's heart almost skipped a beat. He gave a large beaming smile.

"In all my years in Global Justice I've never seen anything like that, and after watching your mother for so many years, that is saying a lot."

"Thank you!" He winced from the pain in his leg. "It was a lot harder then I thought it would be."

"But I'm not so sure why you did it though. You've got nothing to prove."

"Dr, Director I wanted to prove that I could handle bigger missions."

Dr. Director shot a glance at Will. "You're not satisfied with your current workload?"

"No sir. I think I… no, my team can make a huge difference for Global Justice."

"But that's not for you to decide."

Anthony took a deep breath "I've shown in the past that I'm a capable leader."

"Yes you have."

"Our team success rate is at one hundred percent; I just proved that I can handle anything that the enemy can throw at me…"

"Watch the hubris Possible"

Agitated Anthony slammed his fist on Dr. Director's desk "I can help you win, just give me a chance!" he pleaded.

"Possible it sounds like you believe you can end the war on your own."

Anthony ignored the comment and just stared Dr. Director directly in the eye. "Please"

"You've shown excellent progress over the years…"

"Yes"

"But we have an excellent reason for not sending you into the front lines."

"And that is?"

"And that is my decision, as the head of Global Justice. I have no reason to explain myself to you. You're dismissed."

Anthony started to argue again but the stern look he got from Dr. Director told him that this was one time he wasn't going to win. It took all of his strength not to blurt out what a huge mistake they were making but he said his goodbyes and walked solemnly out of the office.

"You've got to admit he was very impressive out there." Will sighed "I don't think I would have survived that simulation"

"Will, we knew this day would come when he applied to be an Agent."

"He'll never believe that this is for his own good."

"It's a shame. In a different world he'd be our number one agent" Dr. Director replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony exited the main GJ office only to come to face to face with his teammates. They stared at him eagerly awaiting any news.

"Well bro what's the story."

Anthony looked from Aaron to Maya to the rest. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He shrugged at them angrily and then stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Tomas asked.

"Looks like we're still stuck doing baby missions." Reece stated before walking off.

Aaron shook his head and walked away he was followed by Tomas

A half hour later: Global Justice training hall

In a room surrounded by mirrors, Anthony stood alone, staring at the fifty-pound bag that swayed back in forth in the middle of the room. It was built to take a beating, which was good because that was exactly what he was going to give it. He walked over to a small radio pushed the play button, before walking back towards the bag. The bag swung back and forth as he unleashed a series of punches and kicks on it.

"Atta boy Roc" said a voice from the room's entrance.

"I kind of want to be alone right now Aaron."

"Do I sound like a boy to you?"

Anthony stopped his attacks and looked toward the door. "Maya"

She smiled and entered the room. "Don't let me stop your training."

"Sorry, I just expected your brother," he said before continuing his assault on the bag.

"Working out your anger on the bag huh?"

"Anger? I'm not angry"

"So you're fine?"

"I'm fine"

"Really? Well let's just listen to your choice of music

_When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough you'll steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tears _

"What, that song is classic" he said trying not to lose face.

"It's not the first time I've heard you listening to it."

"I like the melody!" Anthony replied hoping that she would change the subject.

"You were pretty impressive today."

_"Thank god!'_ he thought. "Thanks unfortunately I didn't get my message across."

"Do you think they'll ever give us an important mission soon?" she asked.

"Don't know." he grunted.

She watched him attack the bag for a while longer, but she eventually grew tired of waiting and walked towards the exit.

"Maya, do you remember anything about the battle of Ragnarok?"

Maya paused, looking back. "Yeah a little, it was a long time ago"

Anthony paused for a minute and stared out into space.

"Yeah, my mother told me a little about it. She said it was the worst day of her life, three fourths of the resistance died that day. They all died trying to keep some prophecy from being fulfilled."

"Right, I remember a lot of people coming home crying, and my mom wouldn't tell me or my brother why."

"Yeah it took my mom awhile to tell me about it too." Anthony sighed deeply.

"If I remember correctly your mom destroyed an important artifact belonging to Janus. After that, Janus hasn't been seen ever since. Apparently, he just told his men to do whatever they want with the world."

"Janus hasn't been seen nor done anything for eight years, and we still can't beat him."

"But, because of what your mom did at the Ragnarok, we're at least at a stalemate with the Brotherhood."

"Stalemate, please." Anthony retorted

"At least were not losing."

Anthony raised his hand in the air "but we're not winning either! We should be breaking down Janus' door right now!" He punched the bag hard.

"Lately, I've been thinking about just walking out there, and hunting him down myself."

Maya's eyes widened in shock "do you have a death wish?"

"Maya he killed my father!"

"He's killed a lot of people's fathers. Not just yours." She responded gently.

Anthony suddenly felt ashamed. "Don't you want revenge?"

"I do, but I don't want to throw my life away."

"Every time I go out and I see people suffering all because of one man. I feel like I should be doing something more to help them."

"It's impossible to help everyone, you know that don't you."

Anthony leaned against the wall. "Sometimes, I think I was born just for this you know. My life will only have meaning if I stop this one man and restore the world back to how it was."

"You'll miss a lot of important things if you attribute your life to an impossible goal."

"Yeah what will I miss? He laughed

"You'll miss the important things, like friends, family," she lowered her voice to an almost whisper, "me."

"What was that last one?"

"Peace, you'll never have inner peace" she said quickly.

"I'll never have inner peace while Janus is still alive" he began his assault on the bag again. He didn't even notice when Maya left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forteresse du serpent New Orleans

Two men in green robes walked slowly through the stone tunnel. They gave each other a reassuring nod when they reached the end of the passageway.

They lowered their heads and chanted for the good of the Brotherhood five times before pushing through the steel door that was in their way. They entered a gigantic office, one entire wall depicting a portrait of an enormous snake wrapping itself around the globe. The opposite wall was a stunning view of the Gulf Sea.

In the middle of the room was a long rectangular table, where some the highest ranking members of the brotherhood sat. The two men walked towards the chair furthest from the door. They trembled in awe as they neared the savior, Janus. He wore a robe just like them but with golden snake emblems curling around his body. Janus was the only member who was hooded and a spell blocked all from seeing his face. It had been decided that the savior was too holy for the unworthy to see his face. It was rumored that no one had seen the savior's in eight years.

They kneeled before him and gave praise. He waved them off and they began their presentation.

"My lord we have good news, it will please you to know that the Chrono project will be complete soon, but the only facility that we can perform such an operation is relatively close to Global Justice Middleton HQ."

The seated members began to argue amongst themselves voicing their disapproval.

"The facility has long been abandoned at it's the only one left in the U.S with a Superconducting Super Collider" said the second presenter urgently.

"There are other countries with that technology, we can find another" shouted a seated member.

Janus raised his hand and the room instantly became silent. "The location is fine. We have no time to search for another collider."

The other members of the Brotherhood turned to each other whispering softly.

"Do you disagree with my judgment?"

No one spoke up.

"And if it pleases my lord, would you care to go over the list of targets" said the first presenter.

"Proceed"

The placed a small box on the desk and it projected a holographic image for all to see.

**Target list initialized **

Everyone in the room watched intently as images of the various enemies of the Brotherhood flashed before them.

**Dr. Director **

**Bonnie Rockwaller **

**Maurice Francis **

**Todd Smith **

**Will Du **

**Monique Taylor **

**Yori Junko Miyamato **

**Wade load **

**Kimberly Ann Possible **

"Stop the presentation!" shouted Janus.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" cried one of the presenters.

"Remove her from the list!"

The presenter looked around the room. "But my lord, she's the biggest threat of…"

Janus smashed his fist onto the table and it shattered into a dozen pieces shocking all of the members.

"Remove her from the list."

"Yes my lord." the presenter mumbled in fear.

Janus stood up to address the group. "You all have nothing to fear. I alone will carry the Brotherhood to its true destiny, but I must have your complete obedience, for The Brotherhood!"

"We shall follow you forever for the brotherhood!" they chanted in unison.


	2. New beginings part 2

If you're on the alert list just so you know I've completely rewritten the story so you should reread the first chapter

* * *

Chap 2 

Middleton train station

_Dozens of people gathered at the station awaiting the arrival of a few Global Justice Agents from their latest successful mission. Many of the Agents hadn't seen their loved ones for months at a time._

_A man slowly sipped a fresh brewed coffee from a small plastic cup. He tried his best to keep his tired eyes on his exuberant son. Eventually the boy tripped over a small stone and swore. "Hey, hey watch the potty mouth."_

_The boy stood with an angelically sweet smile on his face. "But you say that word, all the time daddy!"_

_"Yeah, well, maybe it's because I didn't having a caring father who would whup my behind when I did something bad."_

_"It's only a word dad."_

_The father patted his son's hair. "Words are important son, they can hurt."_

_"Ok dad, is mommy going to be here soon?"_

_"She'll be here in a few minutes and then we'll go out and eat together as a family."_

_"Yay_"

"Hey Ant what are you looking at?"

Anthony turned to his friend, his concentration torn away from the heartwarming scene. He rubbed his eyelids aggressively. "Sorry, I was up late last night."

Aaron seemed to accept the excuse but Maya, who was sitting at the other end of the bench they were on, just shook her head.

"You were probably training all night, weren't you? Is that all you do? Do you have a social life?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you, am I not?"

"That's because I put with your antisocial behavior."

"Come on, I'm not antisocial"

"Oh, you're not antisocial huh? Remember old Mrs. Whittaker? You save her cat, she sends you a basket of cookies and you tell me to send her a thank you by e-mail."

"She was probably going to invite me to her house and then we'd have to talk---"

"Mr. Romano, you pulled him out of fire five years ago. He's invited you to his house every year since. How many times have you gone?"

"Ok I get it"

"It's sad really. Oh by the way just so you know they're having a festival in honor of the returning agents in two days and I signed up our band to play there."

"What why?" Anthony said incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Look Aaron, you discovered that I could play guitar----

"Yeah you really tried to keep that a secret didn't you?"

"You turned our team into a band without my permission!"

"I just thought we should do things as a group, outside of fighting of course."

"Now you want me to play in front of other people? I'm not ready."

"Don't worry we've practiced enough songs. We'll be great, isn't that right Maya?"

"It'll be fun, Ant."

Speechless Anthony turned away and returned to watching the man and his son. He never deluded himself into thinking he would ever have a normal family life, not under these circumstances anyway. But sometimes he wondered what it would be like, to be part of a real family, to basically live another life.

His mother used to talk about the past and what might have been when he was younger but not as much anymore. Now, when they had the chance to talk, it was only about current events. It was probably for the best. Who wants to tell their mother to stop talking about the past because of a feeling of emptiness that has been growing in you over the years? No one wants to tell their mother that, it just wouldn't be right. He pushed these thoughts away and concentrated on the other excited faces in the station

Aaron leaned back on the bench. "I don't know how anyone can be unhappy when their mother, who they haven't seen in months, is coming soon."

Anthony thought it over, before answering. "My mother's not coming."

"What do you mean?"

"She's got more important things to do."

Maya glanced up in surprise. "That's a little pessimistic. I'm sure your mother cares about you."

Anthony frowned. "That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that sometimes you have to put the needs of others over your own, I'm sure my mom would love to be here, but she'll stay behind to make sure everyone gets the help they need."

Aaron mulled the idea over in his head. "And you're one hundred percent sure about this?"

Anthony shrugged. "It's what I would do."

"So why are you here?" asked Maya, curiously.

The train roared into the station before he could answer. Maya and Aaron, in their anticipation, momentarily forget about the conversation. The train came to a screeching halt as the crowd gathered at the platform. Anthony remained in his seat watching for the moment.

Moments later, Monique Taylor stepped out of the train, took a look around the familiar area, and smiled. "Home at last!"

Maya and Aaron rushed towards their mother. She wrapped her arms around them the minute they got into range.

Aaron grabbed his mothers bag "did you kick some butt, mom?"

"Whatever happened to hello mother? Anyway, we've got some very valuable information, information that could change everything."

Maya smiled broadly "Really? Can you tell you us about it?'

"Well, it's top secret right now. I shouldn't have even told you we had any info."

Maya looked down at her mother's slightly torn body armor. "Mom… is this blood? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry girl, I'm fine." She leaned over, whispering into Aaron's ear. "To tell you the truth, it isn't my blood."

Aaron looked at his mother proudly. "Mom, you rule!"

She laughed. "I know baby, I know"

Anthony; walked over to Monique, and planted a kiss on her on cheek.

"Hey Auntie Monique"

"Well who's this young hottie?" She grabbed him by the chin and inspected his face

"You are looking so much like your father, it's uncanny."

"Thank you!"

She continued to smile happily at him. "There were some people left behind enemy lines, your mother went back to…"

"Its ok Auntie Monique, I understand."

"She'll be here in about four days."

"That's good to know"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Um…If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a walk."

As he walked Anthony briefly wondered if he was all right, but he didn't want to dwell too much on it. He maneuvered through the crowd of people, knowing for sure that there were more important things in the world to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton, the home of the North American branch of the only hope left in the world, Global Justice. From this very city, Global Justice had managed to liberate most of the United States except for certain sections of the south.

Anthony strolled through Middleton Park doing what he did best; observing and thinking. A little over fifteen years ago Middleton was a thriving community. Well that's how it seemed anyway from the pictures he'd seen. Now there were barracks every two blocks in case of an attack.

He chuckled. Although it had been heavily armed and was GJ HQ, Middleton had never been attacked. People had theories but no one ever knew exactly why this was the case.

A group of children ran by, passing a basketball between themselves. He wondered how many of them had migrated to Middleton because they were orphaned by the war.

They probably had no idea why their parents were gone, but the problem was most people didn't know why either. The Brotherhood of the Snake was a very secretive organization. There are rumors that they had been around for centuries but eighteen years ago they made their presence known to the world. A few months after the murder of his father, the leader of the Brotherhood, Janus, announced that the world was losing its way and basically needed to be led in the right direction. The world needed a savior and he had finally arrived. The Brotherhood over the years had somehow amassed billions of dollars and an army filled with mercenaries, highly advanced robots and of course, Janus' unparalleled power. No one had any idea who Janus was or where he came from or how he gotten so powerful

When Janus led his army into Washington D.C, the white house had been destroyed within days. In a matter of weeks the Brotherhood conquered London, Rome, Paris, and Beijing. Millions around the world converted to the ideals of the Brotherhood, some out of fear, some actually believing in Janus as a savior. The one's that didn't embrace their ideas of a perfect world were enslaved, their labor helping the cause.

Anthony smiled at a group of elderly woman as they passed by, being polite and simultaneously masking his anger.

As the countries fell, the only hope left was Global Justice. Everyone who wanted to fight the tyranny applied to GJ. With the help of his mother, they managed to hit the brakes on Janus' dreams.

Global Justice managed to collect a few major victories

The California riots led by the former slave, now self proclaimed voice of the people, Bonnie Rockwaller, with the help of GJ, kept the Brotherhood from conquering the U.S completely.

Then there was the Brazilian raid mission; where his mother and Will Du stopped The Brotherhood from wiping out the rain forest. Why a group trying to create a perfect world, wanted to destroy the rainforest remained a mystery to this day.

Finally there was Ragnarok the biggest battle in the war that created the stalemate they were in now.

Anthony stopped in his tracks, he found himself at a secluded area of the park. Directly in front of him was small monument. An elderly couple snapped a few pictures of it, he approached them and using his arm he brushed away the leaves and moss that covered the plaque on the monument.

**In memory of Ronald Stoppable, former member of Team Possible; beloved by friends and family, he will be forever known as a hero.**

"You know, I was saved by Team Possible, I got caught in an avalanche," said the old woman who stood by him.

Her husband grabbed her be the shoulder and pulled her close. "So was I! Maybe if Team Possible was still complete, this whole ordeal would be over."

"Maybe…" replied Anthony. "How much time did you spend with Ronald Stoppable?"

"Oh, we actually got to spend a whole day with them both."

"Really? Do you mind telling me about it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later: The welcome back festival

Aaron peered out from behind the curtains and scanned the massive crowd that had gathered at the park; most of them people their age. He backed away with a smile on his face and addressed the band.

"There's a bazillion people out there man. This….. Is…huge."

"For once I agree with you," said Reece with a big grin on his face. "We're going to be rock stars."

Aaron turned to Anthony, who was sitting in a corner behind the band equipment, his face in his hands. "What do you say bro, we're going be rock stars baby."

Anthony kept his eyes on the ground "whatever"

"Whoa, are we playing for a funeral? You can't rock with an attitude like that."

"Well Aaron, what if I don't want to rock."

"Did you or did you not teach yourself how to play guitar?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Who in their right mind teaches himself to play guitar but does not want to be a rock star? It just doesn't make any sense"

Anthony's feet tapped nervously on the floor "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Let me get this straight my friend. You've got no problem fighting murderous mutants and throwing yourself out of planes but you can't play in front of a crowd of people!"

Reece roared with laughter.

Aaron walked over to his friend "you better snap out of this, you're the lead guitar and lead vocal, and I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Those are vital parts of the band. Heck, you even picked the freaking song we're playing."

Maya at the time was practicing, twirling her drumsticks when she came to a realization. "Hey, we don't have a name for our band."

"What about, Reece and the backstreet experience?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, how about Dark Sunday?"

Maya shook her head "that's stupid"

"Naked Mole rats!"

They all turned to Anthony, who looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Aaron sighed. "Look, we'll decide on the name later. Tomas, how's the lights?"

"Why can't I be in the band too?"

"Because you don't have any talent!" Aaron shouted back. "Alright everyone, take your places."

Out in the crowd two people made their way through the masses. Draped in loose clothing and elaborate caps, they tried their best to blend in the crowd.

"Hurry up Kim or we won't find a good spot to see the show."

"Slow down Monique, you know I haven't had time to rest yet."

"You should have seen how sad he looked when you didn't show up two days ago. Won't he be surprised to know, you're here early."

"I'm surprised too. When did Anthony learn to play a guitar? He never showed an interest in it before."

"Well, Aaron tells me he's pretty good and looking at his genes, why shouldn't he? This song is supposed be a real Pd."

"Pd?"

"Panty dropper" Monique laughed. "Don't you just love how inventive the kids are these days?"

The curtains lifted and the spotlight hit the stage. The band waved as the crowd applauded them. Aaron nodded to Anthony as they took their places on the stage, but he was too surprised by the crowd reaction to notice.

"Oh my god there's Anthony he's so dreamy!"

"Anthony, look over here!"

"Looks like Anthony's popular with ladies" said Monique

"You might be right Monique," said Kim as she observed the swooning girls. "It might be time for him and me to have a little chat."

Anthony turned to the band. "Ok, let's get this over with…on three. One, two, three."

They started out perfectly with his guitar playing standing out from the rest; soon it was time for the vocals.

_Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart_

_Much too long for a man who needs love_

"Oh my god," exclaimed Kim, in complete shock

"What? They're really good!"

"It's not that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten years ago:

Anthony immediately dropped his toys on the ground when he heard the quiet sobbing. He followed the noise into his mother's room. The room was cast in darkness, except for the light glow of the television. Anthony walked further into the room his eyes on the screen. She was watching home movies again. He watched as a figure moved across the screen, the man he knew only from pictures.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said in a raspy voice. With her sleeves, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mommy, why do you watch movies that make you cry?"

"That's a good question."

Anthony stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with living in the past, it's a healthy and normal human reaction."

He continued to stare.

"Ok, maybe if we watch it together, I won't be sad. Is that ok?"

Anthony nodded. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Look, there's your daddy."

Ron appeared on the grainy screen, he adjusted the video camera until it met his requirements.

"Good morning Middleton, it's Ron Stoppable reporting from the land of the rising sun. How's it going KP?"

"Wave to your daddy, sweetheart" said Kim.

"Can you believe half the summer's gone, time really flies. So, anyway, today I decided to send you a video tape instead of a typical letter. I kind of thought it would be kind of romantic. Or not, it doesn't really matter, as long as you know that I…uh

He got up and went off screen. You can clearly hear the heavy breathing in the background.

"Daddy's pretty funny isn't he?"

Ron came back on screen. "Alright I can do this… as long as you know that I love you! Ok that wasn't so bad, felt pretty good actually. I'd show you more of Yamanouchi, but there's that "secret ninja school" policy. So I'm going to entertain you, I hope, with an old Japanese tradition.

He went off screen again and rolled a karaoke machine into the camera view.

"You may not believe this but this actually belongs to Master Sensei and he's got this weird obsession with 80s American glam rock. I know, it's just bizarre. Anyway, I also borrowed this old guitar from one of my classmates. Long story short, Yamanouchi has a great music program."

He took a minute to set up the machine

"Ok, so I've picked the cheesiest song from Sensei's collection to express my undying love for you. Wow, that actually sounded better on paper than it did coming out of my mouth… hmmm the battery is getting low so let's get this started.

_Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart_

_Much too long for a man who needs love_

_I miss you since I've been away_

They clapped and swayed along with the song.

_There's no one like you_

_I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we'll do_

_I just wanna be loved by you._

"Daddy's pretty good huh, he's singing about mommy"

"He's grrrrrrreat," said Anthony as he moved to the music.

"Yes he is baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ok Kim?"

Kim broke out of her trance. "He's really good."

The crowd erupted when Anthony finished his solo.

_I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you._

The crowd exploded once again as the band finished up the song.

"That was freaking awesome," yelled Aaron.

"Oh no…" cried Anthony "they're rushing the stage"

A stampede had broken out as a mass of people, mostly teenage girls, attempted to get on stage.

"Yes! We're rock Gods," beamed Reece.

"Let's out of here," ordered Maya, and they quickly exited the stage.

A few minutes later, Aaron paced around backstage.

"We should have a debut party?"

"Yes," agreed Reece.

"I mean in these stressful days isn't in our duty to relax with a huge forty eight hour bash?"

"Yes!"

"Who knows… we might die in battle any day now. We've got to take advantage of the band's success right now."

"Yes!"

"Ok, we'll have the party! First thing we have to do is round up the groupies."

"Aaron I could not agree more"

"Sis, what do you think about this party?"

"I think you should start thinking with your brain instead of your…" she looked around the room "…wait a minute. Where is Anthony?"

Anthony, with his guitar in one hand, popped open a window in the men's room. He had one leg out before someone burst through the men's room door.

"Where do you think you're going buddy?" Asked Aaron

Anthony cursed his luck "I'm just going to take a walk"

"A walk?"

"Yeah"

Aaron shuffled slowly into the bathroom "well, we're planning a party here. You know, to celebrate the band's successful debut."

"That's great, but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"You won't be able to make it? Ok let me make myself clear, the other members of the band are planning on creating the biggest bash of our teenage lives, a party by the way that will be filled with groupies."

"I hear you Aaron but I…"

"What part of groupies do you not understand?"

"I'm not really a people person Aaron."

Aaron looked at his friend incredulously. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going need you to help me out here Ant. You are the son of Kim Possible, arguably the most respected and celebrated hero in the world today, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"You've just rocked hundreds of people out of their socks, making you, for the week at least, a rock God among your peers."

Anthony watched as Aaron crossed against his arms and leaned against the wall before him "Aaron…"

"Wait a minute, I'm not done. In the past, you've proven countless times that you have the potential to be a hero on par, or dare I say it, a better hero then your mother."

"Look…"

"Finally, and I say this in the most platonic hetero way possible, you, my friend, are a 10.5 on the hottie scale. And knowing all this, you are standing here in this men's room telling me that you are not a people person. How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel."

Aaron stared up at ceiling and vigorously rubbed his face. "Fine, go. Just means more groupies for me."

"Thanks!" Anthony smiled, and then he leaped out the window.

Aaron shook his head as he leaned against the windowsill. "One of these days bro, someone's going have to teach you how to have fun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony lay on the park bench strumming on the guitar, looking up at the night sky, when someone sat by his head.

"Stars are beautiful tonight."

Anthony sat up when he recognized the voice. "Mom?"

She grabbed him into a huge bear hug before he could react. "I hear you've been missing me."

"Oh come on mom," he said, as he pretended to try to break free from her grasp.

"What, are you to big to get hugs?" she said before letting him go.

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I got here just in time to catch a concert."

Anthony blew out a gust of air, ran one hand down the back of his neck. "Oh man you saw that?"

"Yes I did, great show"

Anthony fell silent.

"Thank you" she said suddenly.

"Thanks for what?"

"For bringing back a few good memories" she paused for a moment before continuing. "We've got a really important mission coming up and I'd like you to be there with me."

"Are you serious?" he said excitedly.

"I've talked to Dr. Director; and after thinking about it long and hard and I think the time is right for you to…"

"Thank you!" he said as he returned the bear hug.

"Ok, ok you're suffocating me. When did you get this strong?"

"_I can finally make a difference!" _He thought.

"Speaking of the concert, it seems now you've got quite a bit of fans of the female variety."

"What?" he said slightly embarrassed. "Ah… that probably won't last."

"Ok, but what about Monique's daughter Maya?"

He did a double take "what are you talking about? We're just friends, a girl and a boy can just be friends, right?"

Kim began to say something but then she just smiled "whatever you say."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread any of these baseless ideas around other people, please and thank you."

"Anthony I think you and I should have another talk. You're seventeen now and…"

Anthony leaped up from his seat "No…oh no…no…no... We are not having any talks. There is no need for talking. Besides I already know about that."

"Really…" she said, "what do you know?"

"I know... stuff." He stammered. "Look, I don't need to be having any talks about that with my mother. That is just sick and wrong."

"You're right, that's more of a father-son thing right." She said looking down sadly.

"Ah mom, I didn't mean anythi---"

Kim picked her head up quickly, revealing her smile. "I'm just playing with you"

"That's funny, that's really funny. You've actually found something more powerful then the puppy dog pout."

"Do you know any other songs?"

"A few," he replied. "What do you want to hear?"

"I'd like to hear something slow and sweet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spirit of Yamanouchi dojo

By emptying his mind completely, his senses increased greatly. Meditating, he mentally scanned the surrounding area for any traces of spiritual energy. Turning around quickly, he guarded his mid section, and blocked his stalkers attack.

Yori smiled at him. "Very good, Anthony-kun, you followed my energy, and blocked my kick. Not let's see how you handle this."

She spun and performed a roundhouse kick, which forced Anthony to duck. She quickly linked that up with a sweep kick, which he then countered with a back flip.

Taking the offensive he attacked with a three quick punches, she dodged the first two and rolled under the last. She pushed herself forward until she ended up behind him.

Swiftly, she attempted to drive her elbow into his back. He parried the attack, grabbing her arm and tossing her over his shoulders. Unfortunately, she landed back on her feet. Recovering quickly, she attacked with three straight kicks at his face. Anthony deflected two with arms, side stepped the last and performed a roundhouse kick of his own. He stopped his foot before it could hit her on the face.

She smiled at him proudly. "You've progressed beyond my expectations. You're dismissed for the day."

Anthony dropped to his knees and bowed until his face touched the floor.

"Thanks again for me training me, Yori-Sensei."

"There's no need for this Anthony-kun. It's been my honor to train you."

Anthony continued to bow. "Although it has been my honor to train under you Yori-Sensei, I respectfully ask to be expelled from the Yamanouchi School."

Yori was clearly shocked. "Why?"

"I do not wish to disgrace the school. I'm no longer able to follow the rules of the Yamanouchi School."

"Which rules?"

"The Yamanouchi School has taught its students to only fight to protect and to avoid taking the lives of their enemies."

"And you can no longer follow this?"

"I feel, in this situation, that the death of my enemy is very necessary."

"Why do you feel this way?"

Anthony hesitated. "Many years ago, my mother had told that she once had the opportunity to kill a certain enemy. But for some reason she could not bring herself to do so. Unfortunately, her decision led to deaths of many others. She has been agonizing for years because of this."

"And you will rectify this mistake"

"I will avenge my mother, my father, and all those who have died needlessly. Please excuse me from the school Sensei."

Yori's face became pale, and she gave him a look of deep sadness. "This enemy you are referring to… is it Janus?"

Anthony said nothing.

"In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior."

"Thank you for the advice Sensei but I believe my only goal in this life is to restore the world's nature order, and I can do so by stopping one man. I feel that I was born with the power to do so"

For a person who was in complete control of her emotions, Yori couldn't prevent a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"I hereby grant your wish. You are now excused from the Yamanouchi School."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Wait right here Anthony-kun"

Yori went to the back of her dojo, and returned with a small glass containing a small silver bracelet.

Anthony noticed the bracelet and pushed it away. "I can't accept this. I'm no longer in the school."

"This is yours by birthright, please take it. You've practiced extensively with it, you deserve to have it."

He reached into the box and grabbed the bracelet. It instantly changed into a sword, and then into a shield, and then it returned to its bracelet form. His body gave off a blue light and then it dissipated. He quickly attached it to his wrist.

"Thank you Sensei, for giving me the power to change the world for the better."


	3. New beginings part 3

Ok this chapter is bit darker then the others, I just wanted to get that out of the way first. This the end of the first act of the story so enjoy.

* * *

The sounds coming from the guitar echoed in the large room, bouncing off the metal walls producing a simple acoustic effect. Anthony changed chords every time the shockwaves of an explosion caused the plane to shake. He switched to an energetic riff when he looked at the others in the room. His team sat in circle around him, unconsciously swaying to the music. 

Reece and Tomas checked and rechecked their supply bags. Aaron buried his face into his PDA; he was going over some interesting documents. Maya sat next to Anthony, twirling her drumsticks.

"I…"

A louder explosion cut Reece off before he could finish his sentence. The room fell silent for a minute and everyone in the room reflected on how close the last explosion sounded. Being ten thousand feet in the air, they knew if the ship got hit there wouldn't be many survivors.

"Um… I know we all haven't seen eye to eye," he looked around the room, "but I want to say I've had a few good moments…"

"What's your point Reece?" Maya snapped.

Reece who was slightly taken aback cleared his throat. "I just want to say something nice in case one of us doesn't make it."

Another explosion, once again it sounded much too close.

"Reece that's a little dark, don't you think?"

"Ok guys." Anthony took a deep breath. "This is our first mission, and we're all a little nervous…"

"Keep the troops in check, captain," shouted Aaron, although his face was still buried in his PDA.

"But I feel that we are the best Global Justice has to offer and this is our chance to prove it. As long as we've got each other's back, everything will be fine."

Everyone fell silent again. Anthony played another energetic song and it seemed a bit of the tension in the room had been somewhat lifted.

Maya spoke up again. "Does anyone find it weird that we haven't really been briefed about this mission?"

"As far as I can tell," Reece began, "we're supposed to back up Ms. Possible's team."

"There's a lot more to this mission then that!"

Anthony looked up from guitar. "What did you find Aaron?"

"I'm going through Wade's files here and, I won't lie and tell you I understand it, but some words have been popping up frequently.

"What words?"

"Time machine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a banister, high above where Anthony and his team sat, Kim and Wade had gone over their plans. Now she leaned over the handrails watching her son intently.

"How are you feeling Kim?"

"I'm fine." She glanced at her friend. "What did I tell you about the roids Wade, they're not good for your body."

Wade flexed his muscles. "Actually, this comes from a lifetime of training my body along with my mind." After a few seconds of posing he noticed the worried look on Kim's face. "Are you sure he's ready for this?"

"No, I'm not sure about this, but this is the chance for him to see the world at a better time and he can finally meet….Ron. And hopefully we can correct the mistakes we've made."

"Kim you know if…"

"There is no if Wade. I won't let anything hurt Anthony"

Wade checked his watch. The estimated time before they deployed was fifteen minutes. That is, if the ship stayed in the air, but with Kim on board it might be the only ship that would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scientists of the Brotherhood scrambled around the lab working fervently to complete their project, ignoring the constant explosions that shook the lab, they feared failing the savior more then death itself.

In the middle of the lab, they had constructed a large doorway that, as of now, led to nowhere. While the scientists ran around the room Janus stood in front of the passageway, staring silently at the device that would lead him to his destiny.

"Lord Janus," said one of his bodyguards nervously. "The Global Justice ground forces are firing at us from afar and we're being bombarded by their airships."

"Can we raise the shields?"

"No sir. All of our resources are being diverted to the time machine"

"Then we have may have a problem." Janus said calmly.

"IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE!" screamed one of the scientists

A loud humming noise filled the lab and the doorway cackled with large amounts of electricity. The electricity collected around the doorway and caused a phenomenon similar to a sonic boom. The scientists who stood near the passageway were blown away by the shockwaves it created. The ones that were still standing saw the device give of a brilliant, bright light that filled the room.

Janus stood in awe of the sight. O_nly a true god could bend time to his will_. The only thing that would have made this moment any sweeter was if she was by his side, sharing the victory.

"Lord Janus. We've run a scan of the Global Justice flagship, as you've requested."

His servant handed him a small list. "We've cross-referenced all persons aboard the ship with all of our data on extensive data on Global Justice. We've discovered that she is indeed on board."

A hush fell over everyone in the room, as Janus reviewed the list.

"Begin the preparations. We shall cross upon my return," he called out to the people in the room.

He made a motion to move when someone grabbed him by the arm.

Janus turned to face his bodyguard, a grey haired man who had recently pledged his life to the cause.

"You must have one spectacular reason for grabbing me like that."

The guard let his arm go. "Lord Janus, with all do respect, I believe what we are doing here takes priority over all."

"If I do not return by the time the preparations are complete you have permission to go on ahead."

Janus headed for the exit

"There is a saying; control your emotions or they will control you."

Janus stopped in his tracks; the only sounds that could be heard in the room were of the raging battles outside.

"What are you saying my brother?"

"If the Lord has any flaws, it is that he puts certain factors over the needs of The Brotherhood."

"Is that so?"

"Once again with all due respect my lord, there would be no need for this adventure if you had ordered the death of…"

"Put out your arm."

"What?" the guard said visibly puzzled.

"Put out your arm," Janus ordered again.

Obeying, the guard rolled up his sleeve and presented his arm. Janus grabbed it forcefully and began to chant softly.

The guard screamed in horror as his arm began to smolder, a whisper of smoke escaped Janus' hands as he increased his grip on the guard's arm.

"It seems that you have lost some faith in me. If you've no faith in me, you've lost faith in The Brotherhood."

The guard screams increased as he attempted to endure the pain.

"But no worries brother, your faith will be renewed when you become an integral part in insuring The Brotherhood's destiny."

Janus let the arm go and the guard collapsed to the floor. He stared at his arm which now contained a deep bruise that continued to spread across his arm. He convulsed violently on the ground. The others in the room watched in amazement as the guard began to transform before their very eyes.

Janus turned to them. "You have permission to continue with your assignments if I have not returned in time." He looked down on the floor. "And take him with you as insurance"

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

He signaled for another guard to follow him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony stood in a secluded corner of the cargo bay and ran his fingers across the bracelet on his wrist.

_With the Lotus Blade, he'd have all the power he would need to protect everyone. _

The Lotus Blade was made to be the ultimate tool of protection, but today it would be used as a tool of vengeance.

"So, this is where you've been man," Aaron said "penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm actually thinking about…"

Anthony felt a migraine of epic proportions, and he grabbed his head quickly. The pain was so severe, it knocked him off balance.

"Hey Ant, what's wrong with you?"

A flood of images ran through his mind a once, the pain in his head increased.

"Anthony… what's wrong with you?"

"It's a message." Anthony grunted as he wrapped his arms around his head in a failed attempt to stop the pain.

A second later, the pain receded. Anthony's loud grunts were now replaced by his gasps for air.

"What the hell was that?"

Anthony reflected on his situation and found that he could laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"He's waiting for me."

"Who's waiting for you?"

"He's waiting for me," Anthony repeated. "I can tell where he is, I don't know why but I can tell."

He did not know why but he was starting to feel relieved. The nights leading up to this mission he had doubts about the path that he had chosen, but now, now that it was here, and nearly over. His doubts had faded away.

He could hear Aaron say something about him being ok. Anthony picked himself off the floor. "I need you to do me a favor."

Minutes later, Anthony stood in front of the open emergency door a few inches from open sky.

"I've shut off the alarm. No one can tell that the door is open"

Anthony said a silent prayer.

"You are freaking impulsive, man."

"Don't worry, the doctors say it's not contagious." Anthony gave his friend a nervous smile.

"My mother is going to knock me around for this. Ant, remember this. Wade monitors our vitals. If you flat line, I'm going kill you."

"I'll make a mental note of that," Anthony said before leaping out of the door.

On the ground Janus, dragged his foot along the dirt floor, wiping away the symbols he had drawn there minutes ago.

"Now we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab, a group of men lined up in a straight line directly in front of the passageway, awaiting the savior patiently. The head scientist inspected the troops and handed each of them a data pad. In the front of the line, the injured bodyguard from earlier was being carried on top a stretcher. The sheet over his body trembled slightly because of his erratic convulsions.

"The preparations are complete, with the return of the Lord we will take our correct place…"

Suddenly there was a faint acrid smell in the air, and the scientist surveyed the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary but the burning smell increased.

There was a small popping sound; then the head scientist was thrown into the air carried by a huge blast and hot wind. He slammed into the wall and slid into the floor, the air was filled with a rain of broken glass. Pebbles and stones ricocheted around the lab like ping pong balls.

Even with injured eyes he could see the massive hole in the ground on the far end of the room. There were faint movements from in the hole. Instantly he recognized what was happening.

"Intruders, go now! Through the portal!" he screamed as Global Justice Agents poured into the room from the hole.

The troops who were the closest to the portal, including the ones that carried the injured guard, rushed into the passageway. Loud explosions continued to rock the lab as the GJ agents tossed flash bang grenades at the scientists.

Treading softly through the confusion, Yori eased past a row of workbenches to an unmanned computer terminal. Her senses were on high alert for the slightest sound, or movement, the least hint that someone had spotted her. With a whisk of the mouse and a few clicks every locked door and window opened immediately allowing more agents to pour in the lab.

On the other side of the room Will Du sent the signal to the flagship that the lab was being secured.

Seconds later Wade received the signal. He nodded to Dr. Director who added another weapon to her arsenal.

"Kim, notify the others we'll be parachuting down soon"

Just then, the door swung open, and in came an infuriated Monique followed by Aaron. She held him by the ear and he squirmed around in pain.

"Tell them!" Monique said angrily

"Wade, I've got a program I'd like you to take a look…"

She twisted his ear even harder.

"Anthony's gone!"

"What?" screamed Kim.

"He parachuted out of here ten minutes ago… he went after Janus. I told him he was crazy."

"I've got to go find him before…"

Wade clicked a few buttons on his watch. "His vitals are still okay, but I've got no idea where he is."

He looked back at Aaron. "Aaron?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have Anthony chipped?"

"Now that's incredible unethical, he's my best friend and I've known him for years…"

Monique raised her hand in a slapping motion.

"Ok, ok, let me get my PDA."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janus and his escort had seen the person land nearby, now they awaited the arrival of his guest. They were surrounded by the shattered remnants of the massive facility. The Global Justice bombardment continued but only as a distraction, they avoided the key areas of the facility where their Agents might be. A faraway tower erupted into million of pieces sending a shower of small concrete pieces on them. But Janus' attention was elsewhere, he cold sense someone picking his way up a rocky slope in the distance.

Anthony was young and fit, so the climb up the steep slope was no big deal. Once at the top of the slop he came to a fence. He stared past the fence into the distance. Up ahead, two figures stood alone.

"Janus." He seethed.

He removed the bracelet from his wrist and it changed into a long sword. He clenched the sword in his hand and cut through the fence.

"The Lotus Blade" Janus said to no one in particular, there was a hint of surprise in his voice. "I thought it had been destroyed." He paused. "Of course…Yori."

Anthony slowly took one step past the destroyed fence, his chest heaved up and down, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He continued forward, taking a deep breath with each step.

"Welcome." Janus shouted.

"I'm going to kill you," Anthony shouted back, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

Janus' escort laughed.

"Your mother told me the same thing years ago. It must run in the family."

Anthony continued to slowly move forward, his grip on the Blade tightened.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"You're a monster!" Anthony screamed in between breaths.

"One army's monster is another's savior!"

"Thousands, millions have died because of you!"

"I take no pleasure in killing. The fact is, my destiny is to rule over a paradise on earth. Heaven on earth for those who follow me."

"You've caused my mother so much pain."

"She didn't understand, she refused to unde…"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Anthony screamed, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Silence fell on them both. Janus presented his right hand to the escort.

"A sword, brother."

The escort opened his robe and removed a long sword. It was mandatory for him to carry it at all times.

"This is your lucky day. Come at me, and make your father proud."

Anthony collected all the strength he could muster and then he charged at his enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take this." Wade pointed to an odd looking vehicle in the cargo bay. "It might look like some weird dune buggy but it works just like a jet pack. You'll freefall until you're twenty feet off the ground then it'll start to hover. After a smooth descent, you'll touch down. Once the wheels are on the ground, I'm sure you'll know what to do."

He tossed Kim the keys. "Thanks! Let's move Monique."

Monique entered the passenger side of the vehicle. She turned quickly to her kids. "If I hear that you're not following Dr. Director's exact orders, your behinds are mine!

"Yes mom, we love you too," Aaron and Maya said together.

"Ok now clear the area"

They ran off when the cargo door opened. Kim gripped the steering wheel and drove the Buggy off the plane.

Dr. Director addressed the rest of Anthony's team. "They'll bring Anthony back safely. But remember we've got our own assignments to focus on."

They reluctantly nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony leaped into the air, using both his hands he brought the Lotus Blade down on Janus' head with all his strength. Unfortunately, a split second before the blade made contact, Janus used his own sword to block the attack. Anthony increased the pressure on The Lotus Blade, hoping to snap Janus' sword, but it didn't budge

He backed off and performed a round kick. Janus quickly stepped backwards and dodged the attack, the kick leaving Anthony's back exposed for a second. Janus thrust his sword at Anthony's back, but Anthony parried the dodge and gracefully swung the sword at Janus' neck. Janus bent over backwards and the sword passed over him.

They both backed away from each other.

"I thought you wanted to do your best for your father?"

Anthony took a moment to catch his breath. Suddenly, his body began to glow faintly.

Janus watched as the blue aura around Anthony intensified

"Oh, now you're serious. I guess I'll have to get serious too."

The Lotus blade changed into a swallow, a weapon with a long grip in the center of two blades.

Janus swiftly attacked again. Anthony blocked the sword with one blade and attacked with the other. The swallow twirled around Anthony's wrist like helicopter blades. Janus deftly dodged from the left to the right, avoiding being hit by inches. The loose areas of his robe were shredded, with pieces of cloth flung into the air like confetti.

Janus jumped backwards, putting a bit of distance between himself and Anthony. Anthony rolled the swallow along the ground. It cut the earth as it raced towards Janus like a buzz saw. Janus leaped over the swallow, and seeing Anthony defenseless, he charged at him.

After continuing forward for a few feet, the Lotus Swallow lifted itself out of the ground and reversed its direction in midair.

Anthony watched intently as Janus charged at him with the swallow unknowingly on his heels.

_A few more seconds and it's over. _

To Anthony's surprise, Janus suddenly stopped. He stepped an inch to the left and the swallow flew right past him, once again missing by inches.

The swallow returned to Anthony's hand and he braced himself for an attack

"You can make it return mentally already? I'm impressed."

Janus' words infuriated Anthony, who charged at him again.

He blocked Anthony's attack. "What you can't take a compliment? I'm seriously impressed." He jumped backwards again.

Anthony changed the blade into a spear and thrust it at Janus, who just deflected all of his attacks while keeping his distance. Anthony changed the Blade back into sword and rushed forward closing the gap between them.

"You are an excellent fighter, but I'm different. I have no limitations."

After several minutes of attempting to get past his defenses, Anthony lost his temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. The air was soon filled with sounds of clashing blades and the rasps of Anthony's breath. For a brief second he saw an opening, but once again Janus dodged the Blade when it was inches from his neck.

Janus spun and did a backhanded slash. Anthony thrust his blade out and blocked it, than he quickly countered. Their weapons collided high in the air and they stood face to face. Anthony breathed heavily into the darkness where Janus' face should have been

"You're getting tired. The Lotus Blade gets heavier with every second that you continue fighting."

The sweat pouring down Anthony's face stung his eyes, but he was fiercely determined.

"Your eyes, I know those eyes. I can see the determination in them. The eyes of a person who knows they can and will come out on top no matter what. Your eyes are the same as your mother's."

Anthony could feel his blood boil

"You don't know anything about my mother!" In a fit of rage, Anthony brought the sword over his head and prepared to strike down. Janus thrust his sword out vertically and stopped the attack short.

Then, in a show of strength, Janus knocked the Lotus Blade out of Anthony's hand. Anthony watched in horror as the Lotus Blade rotated in the air and embedded itself in the dirt.

"No…" was the only thing he could say before Janus' fist slammed into his chest.

The blow knocked Anthony a few feet backwards. The pain sent shockwaves through his body, instantly immobilizing him. It took all of his strength just to make a half a step, and then he dropped to one knee.

"_Get up, please get up" _

He willed himself upright.

_I've got to keep fig_…

Anthony fell over backwards.

"Yori did a superb job training you, but she was trained by the best. And I've beaten the best."

From the ground Anthony watched Janus pluck the Lotus Blade from the earth. The Blade turned blood red in his hands

He walked over to Anthony, who coughed violently on the ground

"Just kill me." Anthony pleaded.

Janus turned to his escort who had been watching the fight a safe distance away.

"Leave us!" he screamed at him.

The escort hesitated, bowed, and then rushed away, leaving them completely alone

"Anthony Ronald Possible, you've proven yourself worthy in the eyes of The Brotherhood. I hereby lift the seal of darkness from my face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Over here!" called Dr. Director as she received information from Will Du from inside the lab.

Wade, Aaron, and the rest of the group raced across the rooftop after landing there just a few minutes earlier.

"Wade, how's Anthony vitals?"

Wade took a good luck at his watch. "Everybody's fine Maya."

"Get ready." Dr. Director told them, as she placed a plastic explosive on the floor of the roof. After getting a safe distance away, she remotely detonated it. The explosion created a large hole in the roof. "Let's go!"

They jumped into the hole and took a group of scientists by surprise. The fight was brief, as they quickly overpowered the members of The Brotherhood in a matter of minutes.

"Good work guys," said Dr. Director.

Will, Yori, and the other Agents who had been there earlier approached them

"About time," said Will. "They sent a couple of their guys through and then created a huge barricade around the main terminal before they shut it off."

Good thing we got dropped in on them," laughed Reece. He cleared his throat when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"Wade, can you get this working?"

"Already on it Will." Wade had already taken his place in front of the terminal.

"Yes this is a rare opportunity. Watching the master at work" exclaimed Aaron

"I wonder if Anthony's ok"

Aaron turned to Tomas. "He's fine. He's a Possible, those people can do anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?"

The darkness lifted from Janus. Anthony could finally get a good look at his face.

_His face_

It was the same face that was in the pictures in his mother's room. The same face he had seen on the videos that made his mother weep at night. The face of the person he had dreamed of meeting every night when he was a child. He couldn't breathe; it was like a tank had just hit him. He was staring at the face of Ronald Stoppable.

_It can't be, it's an illusion…_

"Imagine this if you can." Ron told him. "You're dying on the ground like an animal staring into the sky. You know nothing can save you. The training you went through to master Tai Shing Pek Kwar is useless. All of the people you've ever saved could do nothing to help. You can feel you're body temperature falling, you stop breathing but you can still hear and feel the only woman you ever loved screaming, pumping on your chest. As the darkness envelops you, she whispers into your ear that she's having your child."

Ron paused. "And then a light penetrates the darkness. You hear a voice offering a second chance, a chance to be reborn with unimaginable power. Would you refuse such a chance?"

Anthony remained silent

"Now imagine you say yes, And then suddenly you understand. You understand that everything happens for a reason, you were chosen for a reason; you see the world through different eyes. The Brotherhood took me in that day because the one day they prayed for had finally arrived, the one who could change the world. The one destined to bring the world love through war."

Ron kneeled down next to his son. "In Roman mythology, the god Janus was frequently used to symbolize change and transitions such as the progression of past to future, of one condition to another, of one vision to another, and of one universe to another."

Ron turned the Lotus into a dagger and placed it in Anthony's hand. He raised his chin showcasing his neck

"You wanted revenge against the one who killed your father. This is your chance. Just know that Ron Stoppable did not die all those years ago. He was reborn!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buggy kicked up a massive amount of dust as it raced around the base. "How close are we, Monique?"

"We should be on him in about thirty seconds."

"That's not soon enough," Kim replied as she increased their speed. "I'm coming Anthony"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dagger was inches from his throat, Anthony's hand trembling violently. He was so close to ending it all. But then he looked into Ron's face. He seemed sincere, under the terrifying specter that was Janus. Maybe there was someone else. Anthony relaxed, as he stared at his reflection in Ron's eyes.

"_Mom, tell me something else about dad."_

"_Well Anthony," she smiled. "He had the most caring and loving eyes. You knew exactly how much he cared by the look he gave you. It always made me feel so special."_

"_Ewww I don't want to know about that girl stuff. Tell me about his fights."_

"I don't understand." Anthony managed to choke out.

"People usually fear what they don't understand."

Ron grabbed his son and embraced him.

"With your mother's brains and your inherited power, we can create a dynasty. You're perfect Anthony, can't you see that. You deserve to rule by my side."

"But mom… you've caused her so much pain."

"No, she refused to understand my position. I tried to talk her. I would have given her the moon and the stars. You have to believe me, I loved her. Just like I love you. Don't go down the same path she did Anthony."

"I can't, you've caused so much pain."

Ron jumped away as a laser blast hit the ground where he stood just moments before.

"Anthony!" Kim yelled as she drove up behind him.

She and Monique exited the buggy; Monique helped Anthony off the floor as Kim got between them and Ron.

"Anthony, are you ok"

"Pretending I'm dead. Did you have to go that far Kim?"

"You're not Ron." She said as she pointed the gun at him.

"I'm getting déjà vu," Ron retorted.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Anthony said weakly as he leaned against Monique.

She turned her back to Ron and walked up to Anthony.

"Why?" He asked again.

She cupped his face with her hand "I'm sorry Anthony… it was better this way, it was better for everyone this way."

"Monique, take him back to the others."

"What?" Anthony protested. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was going to distract Ron as they escaped.

"No, wait. I can help you"

She kissed him on the forehead. "I want you to remember two things. That I love you and, unlike me, you have the power to save him, because anything is Possible for a…"

"Poss…"

She chopped him in the neck before he could finish. He was knocked out instantly.

"Monique, take him back."

"That I can do" Monique replied, she placed Anthony on the passenger side and got behind the wheel. "Take, care Kim."

When they were out of sight she turned to Ron.

"I'll catch up to him eventually."

"I'll never let you get to my son."

"Your son? I believe it takes two to tango," he said as Kim aimed a gun back at his head. "Is this an appropriate greeting for your soul mate?"

"Soul mate? Last time we met I got shot in the arm, by one of your goons."

"Who was disciplined severely, believe me KP."

She closed her eyes and shuddered. "Don't call me that."

"What, I've called you KP for years."

"Janus never called me KP, Ron did."

"Ah, but we can't forget that Ron Stoppable and Janus are the same person." He sighed "It's amazing how relaxed I feel whenever I'm around you."

"You seem really youthful for a man in his upper thirties" she said, it was as if he had never aged.

Ron smiled at her "I was afraid you wouldn't have noticed. With my power I can slow down the aging process. And even though you've aged beautifully I might add, I can do the same for you."

He used the Lotus Blade to trace some symbols along the ground then he began to once again chant softly. Suddenly a tingling sensation came over Kim. She felt her skin tighten and smooth out; she clasped her face as her wrinkles disappeared. She could literally feel eighteen years of her life melt away.

"Now there's the Kim Possible I know and love." He beamed at her; she looked just as she did when this had all started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony opened his eyes and found himself on seat next to Monique. His mother's blow had temporarily paralyzed his body, and it took a large effort for him to even move his lips.

"Why?"

Monique took a quick glance at him. "The truth is rarely ever good and it's never simple. No one knows exactly what happened, but one day Ron he... he just changed," Monique said bitterly.

"That tyrant is my father," Anthony replied, his voice emotionless.

Monique placed her hand on Anthony's shoulder. "No he's not. Ron died a long time ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been so long, how can you treat me this way?"

"Well one usually treats a person they hate with disrespect."

A flash of anger appeared on his face. "Let me refresh your memory. A couple of years ago, you were close enough to kill me, but you couldn't. In fact, you can't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. I know because I can't kill you either. I almost lost everything by letting you run around with my enemies. I went so far as to order my men to avoid using lethal force against you." He laughed. "Even after you destroyed my amulet, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. Ignoring my better judgment I watched, as you led my enemies against me. Many times I thought about just forcing you to love me, but I knew I didn't want your love that way."

"I don't have time for your bull."

"I was given these powers for a reason KP. I was chosen to be a God, but even with all this power, I can't forget you. Why is that?"

She said nothing

"Because we were meant to be together! You've known that from the beginning, yet you continue to ignore your feelings! We can rule together Kim, an equal partnership, like the old days."

She fired at him.

He blocked the laser blast with the Lotus Blade, and with lightning speed he was upon her. He slashed at her, but she managed to block the blade with her gun. She pushed the sword away and kicked him in the face. She fired at him, but he dodged the blast again.

"Tell me you don't love me any more and I'll leave," he shouted at her angrily.

She did a shoulder roll to avoid another swing of the blade. She punched with her left and he caught her arm, she swung with her right and he caught it too.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore!"

They stood there face to face, and she said nothing.

"I knew it Kim, we belong together as a family."

"I can't. There's... Ron, there's too much blood on your hands."

"Yes, but it was all for the better good Kim. Think about it… a perfect world for us to rule over."

She pulled her arm away and a small dagger fell from her sleeve. "No world is perfect if is built on the lives of others."

She thrust the dagger at his chest, but he grabbed her hand forcefully and forced her to drop the dagger.

"Stop it, it's useless to even try. You know you can't kill me."

She attempted to struggle but he was too strong.

"Kim, tell me… has the idea of being with anyone else ever flashed in your mind?" She gave an involuntary shudder as he kissed her palm. "The same for me," he replied.

The scenery around them changed; the desert disappeared they were now at the Middleton High junior prom. The crowd of student's broke out into applause, when they spotted them in the middle of the dance floor.

"What? How?"

"I have the power to do things like this," he said as lead her into a dance. The band began to play a slow tune about two lovers who had been separated.

"Kim," her could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest "the last thing I want to do is hurt you or Anthony. We belong together as a family."

"Ron…I"

He cut her off with a kiss that seemed to go on and on, until it left them breathless.

For a brief moment she considered changing her mind, as her emotions clouded her mind. But the memory of all those who had died brought her back down to earth. Guilt once again flooded her body.

"Ron, you're right we belong together." She reached into her pocket and pulled a small cylinder. "I remember you once said you'd follow me anywhere. Well here's your chance to prove it."

"Kim, don't…"

Before he could say anything else she pulled the pin on the cylinder, and they became enveloped in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large crater had been created where they had once stood.

A few feet away from the corner Ron opened his eyes. He felt unimaginable pain running through his body, but he would survive. He could regenerate from minor injuries like that. He was strong enough to survive, and he was strong enough to protect her.

He pulled himself off of Kim; he had shielded her from the blast. "You see Kim, I saved you. This proves how much I still love you."

She didn't move.

"Come on Kim I've shown you how much I still I care."

Nothing

Then he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He reached and felt the small pieces of metal that had torn through his robe and embedded themselves into his skin.

_Shrapnel _

It was then that that he had noticed the tiny pool of blood that was forming under her body.

He shook her violently. "KP wake up! Kim, I know you're still alive, come on you're stronger then this. You're stronger than this."

Reality finally sank in when he got no reaction once again.

"Why!" he screamed as he punched the earth, creating a good-sized crater of his own.

She slumped in his grasp "Why! Why! Why! Why couldn't you understand? I would have changed the world for you."

He held her bleeding head on his shoulder, as tears dropped down onto her face

Then he chuckled softly to himself _"Gods don't cry."_

Second later he was surprised to find himself laughing out loud. "_Gods never cried."_

He continued to laugh there alone in the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique helped Anthony into the lab. He was still a few seconds away from walking on his own. Everyone quickly surrounded them with a hundred different questions.

Everyone's attention was diverted when a loud beeping noise came from Wade's direction. He looked up from the computer terminal and checked his watch.

"It's Kim… she's gone."

A collection of gasps filled the room.

"No!" Anthony cried.

Everyone else in the room, lowered their head in sadness. One of the greatest heroes ever had just left the world.

Monique grabbed Anthony by the shoulders. "Pull yourself together. I know Kim raised you to be stronger than that."

"But, she's dead." he cried. "Because of him, he killed her."

"I've got it!" shouted Wade. "Everyone stand back"

The portal once again cackled with electricity and reproduced its sonic boom like effect and bright light. There was a loud banging on the metal double doors on one side of the lab. Will Du, Yori and the remaining agents pushed against the door attempting to block the intruders.

"Someone has to stall them while I keep this thing stabilized"

"Everyone, gather at the portal!" ordered Dr. Director, who grabbed Anthony away from Monique.

Monique, Reece, Tomas, Aaron and Maya surrounded Dr. Director in front of the portal.

"I wish I had enough time to give you guys the full details of our mission. But here's the gist. We have to stop the Brotherhood from coming to power."

"I'll try my best to get you guys there at the same time but I can't make any promises." Wade shouted.

"Mom, I don't think we can handle a huge job like this"

"Maya, I believe you kids are ready. In fact I think we're looking at the new Team Possible."

"What Team Possible?" Anthony continued to lean against Dr. Director.

"Sis I think it's a great idea, a chance to show our stuff."

"I can be the hero I always thought I was," Reece remarked.

"I'm in too," Tomas exclaimed.

"Team Possible, I like the sound of that." Maya added finally.

Anthony looked at them incredulously, then he smiled. "Alright, we'll do it."

Dr. Director handed small compass like object "Now that you're a true team leader, you can use this. It's a tracking device for everyone on your team. "Since there might be days of separation between everyone"

"We need some help here," cried Will Du, as the door began to split apart.

"I'm coming," Monique called out.

"Mom, I'll help too."

"No way Aaron. I didn't carry you around for nine months so you can throw your life away. I'm going alone."

"But mom," cried Maya

"Honey I've been preparing for a day like this for a long time." She said gave her daughter a hug. Aaron embraced his mother also. "I love you guys. Aaron you take care of your sister."

She winked at Anthony. "The same goes for you too." Then she left to aid Will and Yori.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Asked Dr. Director

"What about Wade?"

"Sorry Aaron but I've got to stay on this end to keep the portal stabilized." He said while keeping the same hopeful expression. "Oh and here's a tip, try not reveal to your parent's that you're their children. That is a big no no."

It was then that the metal doors burst outward, one would have thought that a grenade had gone off in the room.

"Mother!" Maya screamed.

Aaron grabbed his sister and dragged her screaming into the portal. Reece and Tomas quickly followed.

When the dust settled Ron stood alone his hand wrapped around Monique's throat.

"Anthony, we're not done talking"

Will Du and Yori, picked themselves up from the wreckage scratched and bruised.

"Ron you won't go any further," Will bellowed.

"Don't push your luck, Agent Du! I've generously decided to let you guys live through this, just let me through, let me get my son and this will be all over.

"We cannot allow you to do so," replied Yori.

"Fine!" He turned to Monique. "You were the closest to her. Did she still love me?"

"Yeah, she did" Monique said coughing up blood. "But she blamed herself for all of the chaos you've caused. The guilt she carried, it was awful."

His face remained emotionless as he listened. "Thank you, I'll make this quick" He tightened his grip around her throat and she gasped for her air.

Ron tossed Monique's body at Will Du they crashed together into the nearest wall. Yori attacked but he blocked it and backhanded her across the room.

"You're all I've got left of her Anthony; you're all that's left."

Dr. Director shook Anthony to get his attention. "You wanted to make a difference, this is your chance."

Anthony looked at her puzzled

"I'm sorry that this is how it's turned out. But you have to stop this from happening by any means necessary."

She pushed him through the portal, and then quickly placed a plastic explosive on the side of the passageway before detonating it.

The explosion rocked the laboratory, sending metal flying in all directions.

Wade knew he had been fatally wounded as he crawled into a corner of the room. He pulled himself up and sat upright.

Ron approached his former friend

"Well, it's all up to your son and his friends now." Wade laughed.

Ron shook his head. "He will soon learn that it is impossible to fight fate. It will not end until history has recorded my greatness."

Wade laughed again. "How can a father underestimate his own son?"

"Wade, you're a genius. What do you call it when I person can have anything except what he truly wants."

"Ironic?" Wade coughed before going limp

Ron stood alone in the room. "I can't help but wonder if this time she'll reconsider."

* * *

Well that ends the first act (the future) alright the story is going to change directions slightly. Enter KP and RS (finally) until next time! 


	4. Blame it on the rain

A/N This is the first chapter that takes place in the present. Read and review of course.

* * *

Anthony shivered, it wasn't that he was cold, he just felt sick. A breeze came in carrying the rank smell of the alley he was lying in. He knocked over a trash can and its contents spilled onto the ground. A newspaper caught his eye and he grabbed it, checking the date. The portal had worked, he was in the past. 

He threw up.

"_I'm sorry that this is how it's turned out. But you have to stop this from happening by any means necessary."_

Her words still rang through his mind, the words Dr. Director had told him before she pushed him in the time portal. He remembered the feeling of every cell in his body being stretched, pulled apart and then being put back together again. It had happened in the blink of an eye, instant time travel. Next thing he knew he was drowsily waking up in this dank alley.

"_Any means necessary."_

He still didn't understand. He may never understand. There were just so many questions, and right now, he knew only a few things.

He was in the past, he was confused, he was hurt…

He pulled out the small compass like object that Dr. Director had given him. The screen blinked once, twice, then it shut off. He didn't know where the rest of his team was or if they had already arrived in the present. He was alone.

Anthony slowly pulled himself up. He was still somewhat in a fog. He threw up again, and wiped the filth away from his mouth with his sleeve.

_She was dead, his mother gone, dead, killed by his own father._

He swiftly stumbled out of the alley, his eyes on the sidewalk.

"_Stop this from happening."_

"_Any means necessary."_

He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He just had to keep moving, the night air was bracing.

"_Any means necessary."_

He didn't notice the lumbering buses that passed by or the cabs going in and out of their garages. The few people out on the street passed him by like a blur. He failed to notice and appreciate the lack of tension in the air, or the lack of armed agents patrolling the streets. All of them signs of a peaceful era.

_My mother is dead._

A police car, siren wailing, rushed by him, a limousine blaring loud party music parked across the street. He heard nothing but his feet pounding on the pavement. The sky was dark, but the sun was almost up.

"_Stop this from happening."_

Anthony kept moving, the more he moved the worse he felt. Finally, he dropped to the ground, and he cried. He allowed himself to cry for a few minutes, then got back to his feet.

Anthony finally looked at his surroundings. He was in front of what looked like a restaurant. He stepped back and took a good look at it. It was familiar, very familiar. He'd seen it somewhere before in pictures. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Ron, you know Bueno Nacho doesn't open until six A.M."

Anthony turned quickly towards the voice.

"Whoa…" Ned said, "you're not Ron. But man, you sure look at him."

Anthony blinked at Ned twice.

"Wow, its unreal. Are you related to him by chance?"

"_Any means necessary."_

Anthony licked his lips. "Yes, actually I am, and I'm new to Middleton. I've lost his address, does he live close by?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WEE European Headquarters:

Two henchmen in red and white armor entered the colossal lair and approached their leader Gemini. Gemini sat comfortably in the middle of the room stroking his chihuahua, Pepe, behind his ear. They stopped directly before him and saluted.

"Do you have any new reports from our Global Justice spy?"

"Actually sir," said the henchman on the left, "our spy has been retired by Global Justice."

"What?"

"Yes sir, for a spy he was quite old…"

"That's the genius of it! No one suspects an old man is a spy! Are you telling me that he agreed to this retirement, he doesn't really work for them!"

"Sir, our spy was old, and he also had severe arthritis."

"Arthritis? Please," the henchman on the right sneered, "he should have worked through it, right sir?"

Pepe flashed his teeth at the henchman, then he started to yap furiously at him. Gemini continued to stroke him gently and whispered into Pepe's ears until he calmed down.

Gemini looked at the henchman. "Pepe's mother died of arthritis."

The henchman stepped backwards nervously. "I…uh…I meant another kind of arthritis."

"Agent OmegaDelta please step five inches to the left."

"Sir?"

"To the left."

"Uh…Sir may I compliment you on how fragrant your breath is this morning?"

"To the left!"

"OK." OmegaDelta gulped and moved towards his destination.

"Agent OmegaDelta," he moved his finger just inches from a button on the control panel next to him, "you're fired!" He pushed the button gleefully, a large hole appearing underneath OmegaDelta and he fell screaming into the darkness.

Gemini laughed evilly with his Chihuahua. "Did you hear that Pepe? I said you're fired, just like in that show." Pepe cheerfully yapped along with him.

"Agent BetaGamma, remind me to find out what's on the other side of that hole."

"Certainly." BetaGamma cleared his throat. "Um… sir… I've been going over The WEE's financial…"

"And?" Gemini yawned.

"And we're pretty much flat broke."

There room fell into complete silence. Gemini stared at the Agent as if he didn't understand.

"I don't appreciate practical jokes Agent Be…"

"This is no joke sir. We don't have enough money to last another year."

"That is impossible! We're a criminal organization bent on world domination. We've got hidden bases all over the world. We've got our own black market, we've got corrupt politicians all over the world on the payroll, we've got our own satellite that picks up HBO for free. How can we be out of money?"

"Well due to Global Justice and Kim Poss…"

Pepe yapped furiously, as Gemini covered his ears. "Agent BetaGamma watch your tongue! It's ok my little snookums, go to your happy place."

"Due to certain factors," BetaGamma began again, "we haven't had a successful operation in four years, and we've gone way over the budget on the latest project."

"Get to the point, Agent!"

"The point is, if this last operation fails, The WEE is out of business."

Gemini sank back in his seat as Pepe whimpered on his lap. "I can't believe it, WEE might be finished." He groaned. "What am I going to do? I can't move back in with mom and dad." He clenched his fist. "Yes, you'd love that wouldn't you Betty."

"Sir," said a voice from the intercom on the control panel.

"What is it Dorothy?"

"You've got some visitors sir."

"Visitors? This is a hidden base!"

"They say that they're here for a business deal."

"A what?" Gemini placed his face next to control panel. "Dorothy, I need some alone time right now. So please inform the visitors that I'm in a very important meeting and then have them killed."

"That won't be necessary," replied someone from inside their lair.

Gemini yelped in surprise when he noticed the group of five green robed men in the room.

"What the heck? Who are you?"

One of the men stepped forward. "We're representatives from The Brotherhood of the Snake."

"The Brotherhood of the Snake? Impossible, they're just a fairytale."

"Actually, we're very real, we're just not as active as we used to be. A fact we're hoping will change very soon, with your help of course."

"What do you want from me?"

"We're business men and in the business world there is something called a buyout. We want to merge with The WEE. We want your scientists, your technology, your intelligence, your mercenaries, everything."

Gemini laughed. "You want me to agree to a buyout? How absurd."

The representative shrugged. "It has come to our knowledge that WEE is having financial problems."

"How did that already come to your attention, it just came to my attention a few minutes ago."

"If you agree to the buyout, WEE would become more powerful than ever."

Gemini jumped to his feet "We don't need you, in fact we have an operation going on as we speak, don't we Agent BetaGamma."

"Operation Prometheus is under way sir."

Gemini stood tall with Pepe in his right hand, posing dramatically. "You see, operation Prometheus will deliver us to the Promised Land."

"Sir.'

"Yes Dorothy?"

"We've just received a message from Doctor Ingram of Operation Prometheus. He says that there's a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An uncharted island off the coast of Peru:

The sounds of drums and rhythmic chanting filled the air, disturbing the usually quiet jungle atmosphere. The olive skinned natives danced with a furor around their priestess. She chanted loudly over the drums, grabbing her sacred staff off the ground and shaking it at the prisoners.

Ron and Will Du hung by their hands from a pole that was over a large pit of water. They swung in mid air, side by side, over the pit. "Remind me why I'm here again?" Ron asked.

Will frowned. "You came to save me from the natives while Kim went to steal back the Thyrinium crystal from Dr. Ingram."

"Right" Ron struggled with the rope around his hands. "Well, this part of the plan really took a wrong turn somewhere."

"I told you not to touch that amulet, it's sacred to them!"

"Don't you know when you order somebody not to do something that's just like telling them to do it?"

Will sighed. "If my hands weren't tied up right now, I'd probably hurt you."

"Ron." Rufus squealed. He had also been captured and placed inside a tiny wooden cage.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be fine." Ron turned to Will. "Well, now's the time"

"What?"

"You're one of those type A people like Kim, always striving for perfection. What's the game plan?"

"They took away all of my gear and I haven't been fed in three days. My body is weak and I can barely think straight."

"So what does that mean?"

"That means unless Kim arrives in the next five minutes we're, pardon my French, screwed."

"Hmmm," Ron reflected on the situation, "you really dropped the ball on this one Will."

The natives stopped dancing, as they now took turns bowing to the priestess. She began to chant wildly in her ancient Incan tongue.

"What's she saying?"

"My ancient Incan is kind of rusty but the gist is that they're ready to sacrifice the virgins to the gods by feeding them to the ceremonial crocodile."

"Virgin!" Ron exclaimed. "She can tell that?"

The priestess continued to chant wildly, the other natives lowering them towards the water.

"I mean, yeah, I know we've been dating for like three years but you know we're just not ready for such a leap."

"I find it rather disturbing, that you believe explaining to me why you're still a virgin is more important than the situation at hand!"

The natives cut the rope and they were dropped into waist deep water. They both quickly surfaced and stood up in the water.

"I mean it's not a race," Ron continued.

"Be quiet!"

"It's not like I haven't thought about _it_, who doesn't? God knows how much I've thou…"

"Quiet! There's something in the water."

They saw it. On the other side of the pit was a huge crocodile, ranging from twelve to fifteen feet.

Ron gulped. "Oh crap."

"Oh yeah, now you get it."

They stared at the reptile and it stared back at them. It appeared to be one of those lazy looking crocs you see in the zoos. It acted like it didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly with out warning it sank beneath the waves.

"Oh crap!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the problem, Dr. Ingram?" Gemini asked from the tablet PC in the Doctor's hand.

Dr. Ingram ducked as a henchman flew past his head. "We've got a problem sir, and that problem's name is…" he pointed at the cause of the ensuing chaos, "Kim Possible!"

Kim flipped a henchman over her shoulders onto the floor. "Yes, I know my own name. Thank you"

"That was for Gemini!" Ingram screamed.

Kim smiled, "Gemini, long time, no see." Then she backed kicked another guard.

"Ingram, you fool, run!" Gemini ordered. "Secure the crystal!"

Ingram broke away and Kim soon followed.

In the next room Ingram darted across a narrow bridge that was suspended over a river of molten lava. At the end of the bridge there was a massive metal door with a large glass window on its left side.

The second he crossed the bridge into the next room, the metal door slammed shut behind him. Another group of henchman joined him around a computer screen, as they watched Kim enter the room.

"Well Ms. Possible, let's see how you like this." He pushed a button on the computer.

Halfway across, Kim found that the bridge was beginning to collapse.

She reacted quickly, bolting across the bridge as the floor continued to drop from under her feet. Her heart began to pump as hard as her legs as she ran towards the metal door. She was seconds away from it when the floor completely disappeared and her feet found nothing but air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron could hear his heart pounding in his head and he swore he could hear Will's heart too. Seconds ago, the croc had slipped beneath the waves, and there was nothing but silence. The surface of the water was completely still, no sign of the massive beast. Time stood completely still.

"Wher…"

To Ron's left it exploded out of the water, like a missile welcoming him with an open jaw. Wide eyed with fear, Ron quickly dodged, the croc shooting past him. He dove into the water, kicked off against the wall, and pushed himself forward as the croc made another lighting quick swipe at him.

Ron swam a foot before rising out of the water, turning to see the croc rushing towards Will Du.

"Will, look out!"

Will prepared himself to dodge the beast, but it disappeared under the waves again. Ron began to swim rapidly towards him.

Will looked around the water fearfully, when something hit him hard in the shins. The blow knocked him down into the water, and he quickly attempted to swim away. He could feel the crocodile's leathery skin next to his as it snapped at his arm. He yanked it away but the croc got a piece of his body armor between its teeth. It began to shake wildly. It pulled on Will's armor and dragged him under, just as Ron dove onto its back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was small ledge under the metal door. Kim shot out her arm and caught on to the tip of the ledge. She hung there one handed over a river of lava.

Gemini once again laughed evilly from the tablet computer. "How's it hanging, Ms. Possible?" The room of henchman and Ingram laughed out loud.

Kim reached into her cargo pants and pulled out her grappling gun.

"Ha, that'll never work! All of WEE's secret basses are built with mandatory bullet proof glass on all floors," Gemini laughed.

In dramatic fashion, Kim pushed off the wall, raised the gun, aimed, and fired. Ingram shrieked in horror as the grappling hook broke through the window and attached itself into a nearby wall.

"I though that was bullet proof glass!" Gemini screamed.

"It is… that was a grapple."

I don't even have time to argue that logic, just run you fool!"

Kim crashed through the remaining pieces of the window and entered the room, taking the henchman by surprise.

She jumped kicked one of them in the face. Spun and sent a roundhouse kick to the face of another. She did a handstand and used her hands to twirl along the ground, giving anyone in the vicinity a close up of her outstretched legs.

She stopped, rolled forward, and stood up on her own two feet. "I hate to brag but these moves helped the Middleton High cheerleaders win the regionals."

"Run you fool, secure the crystal."

Dr. Ingram hesitated and then he fled out of the room.

Kim sighed. "That's right, head straight for the crystal that I've been looking for. How can you run a base with the latest in evil technology and be so stupid?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will!"

Ron latched onto the crocodile's back as it went under. He opened his eyes and saw that Will's armor was trapped in the beast's mouth.

It was then that it started its death roll. They were trapped in a centrifuge of darkness. It was like being in a turbo charged tumble dryer.

_It's trying to drown us. _

Ron's head touched the floor of the pit and his head broke the surface. Suddenly it stopped, Ron gasped for air. Just as the croc began its second roll.

_I've got to help Will! _

Although slightly disorientated, Ron stretched forward as he felt around for the croc's eyes.

_No one's dying here today!_

Ron felt a surge of energy. He could sense where its eyes and nose was. He began to beat on the top of its head. They continued to tumble along with its rapid spinning, but Ron could feel it weakening by the second.

_Let him go you slimy reject from the Triassic era!_

He felt the croc slowly open its jaws, giving Will the opportunity to pull away. Ron stayed on the croc and continued to pound away at it.

He was starting to lose his breath. He was feeling dizzy, his vision beginning to blur. But he had to keep fighting. If he let up, it would be all over. Suddenly the great reptile stopped. Confused, Ron let go and slowly drifted away.

He surfaced to the sounds of loud applause.

Someone grabbed him from behind. "Are you ok?"

Ron turned to Agent Du. "What happened?"

Will wiped the mud from his face. "I think you knocked it out."

Ron looked down at the crocodile, as it laid motionless on the surface of the water. "I did what?"

A loud chant came from the priestess and all of the natives bowed at the edge of the pit. Ron turned to Will who just shrugged. He than turned back to the bowing natives. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I don't know about you, but a guy can get used to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a laboratory somewhere on the island, Dr. Ingram frantically ran back and forth from three different computer terminals as the alarm system blared loudly throughout the base.

"Ingram, give me a status report!" Gemini cried.

Ingram placed a disk into one of the computer terminals "I'm downloading all the data we've collected on the crystals right now"

"What about the girl, Ingram? Where is she?"

Dr. Ingram turned on his walkie-talkie. "To all available soldiers, where is the location of the intruder?"

First Voice: We've got her pinned in the west wing. She ducked into a nearby room. It's just a matter of time before we're upon her. Over!

Second Voice: The West Wing? Isn't that where the armory is? Over.

First Voice: …oh no… over.

Explosion

Third voice: Oh man she's in the puma… holy… look out… no, not that… over.

Explosion

Second Voice: Well, I quit! I don't get paid enough for this crap… over.

First Voice: Dr. Ingram, if you're listening, she's headed for the laboratory… I don't know how long we can hold her… oh no… so much destruction………………….over.

Ingram punched in the necessary codes to open the large vault in the lab. He ran into the vault and grabbed the glimmering crystal that sat on top of a large pedestal. The laboratory was rocked by a large explosion the second he stepped out of the vault.

Kim drove an armored vehicle that was mix between a humvee and a dune buggy into the room. She screeched to a stop directly in front of Dr. Ingram. "Four-wheel drive, independent suspension on all wheels, four-wheel steering, radar and anti aircraft weaponry… this is really nice. It's a little too big though, I guess somebody was overcompensating for something."

"No! It takes days to learn how to drive that properly, it's impossible."

"Obviously you haven't checked my name." She clicked a button on the dashboard, and a small robotic arm darted out of the headlights of the vehicle and snatched the crystal from Ingram's hands. The arm retreated back into the headlight, and seconds later, the crystal was deposited in the glove compartment.

Kim smiled. "Now that's convenient!"

"You think you've won," Ingram cried, "well you'll never get out of here alive!"

"Ingram you fool, not that!"

Ingram typed a few things into a computer terminal. A loud robotic voice replaced the blaring alarms.

Attention to all personnel the self destruction sequence has been activated. Please make your way to nearest DNA encrypted escape pods. To all intruders… well, you're screwed.

As Kim listened to the announcement, Ingram slipped away. Kim quickly reached for her Kimmunicator "Wade…"

"They've activated the self destruct sequence, right?"

"Bingo! This place is going up in flames. How's Ron?"

"Oh, he's fine, and so is Agent Du."

"Perfect, tell him to head for the rendezvous point."

"Can do. Alright, I've mapped out the fastest path out of the base so you don't go up in smoke."

"Thanks Wade I appreciate that." She placed the Kimmunicator back in her pockets, before putting the puma in reverse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone turned when they heard the huge explosion. The priestess said a few words to Will Du. "Ron some of their villagers were captured and turned into slaves by WEE. I'm going to help them free their friends and family, you can go catch up with Kim."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm good, but Kim might need your help." Will, looked around sheepishly. "You know, this is kind of hard for me to say, but you were more then impressive back there."

"What? You mean the whole alligator…"

"Crocodile."

"The whole crocodile thing, that was no big."

"No, really, you saved my life back there. I owe you one."

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Well, I'd probably have to weigh the pros and cons first."

Ron laughed. "Ouch, that was harsh Will."

Two natives appeared behind Will. "Ron, from what these men tell me, they've managed to steal a Waverider from the WEE base, although they have no idea how to use it. They'd be honored to take a warrior, such as yourself, to it.

"Warrior!" squealed Rufus, who was now on Ron's shoulder.

"Yes, that does have a nice ring to it." Ron said proudly. "By the way, what's a Waverider?"

"Think of it as a high powered jet ski."

"Ooooh…" Rufus cooed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Puma tore through the dense jungle forest, Kim skillfully maneuvering between the thick trees.

"Wade, where is Ron now?"

"He seems to be traveling down the river."

"So, where's the river?"

"Just keep traveling south."

Suddenly a jeep containing four mercenaries appeared from the darkness of the jungle. It roared out of the tress to left, and slammed into her. The impact almost knocked her out of her seat but she kept up the speed.

"Turnabout is fair play!" Kim smashed the Puma into the jeep. It was no match for the Puma, and the jeep skidded out of control and ran right into a tree.

"It was nice meeting you," she called out to the wreckage.

Kim looked around, and she could now see the river clearly from the drivers side window.

_Ron should be around here._

As she drove, a screen came up in the middle of the steering wheel

"What in the world?"

Thank you for using The Puma, a by-product of WEE industries. This vehicle has been ordered to self-destruct. To continue driving, please insert your registration key in the next twenty seconds.

She grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Wade," she pointed it at the steering wheel, "do something about this."

"I'll try a remote hack."

She listened to him type furiously on his keyboard, before she heard a sound she really didn't want to hear. "Whoops."

"Whoops? What does that mean?"

"Well my shift key got stuck and…"

Key registration incorrect. The Puma will now self-destruct. Have a nice day!

"No way!" Kim slammed on the brakes, but she was no longer in control of the Puma. "This is bad!"

Five seconds until detonation.

She quickly scrambled to the roof of the moving vehicle.

One second until detonation.

She leaped towards the river, just as the Puma exploded into a cloud of sharp metals and glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim surfaced, and the first thing she noticed were the odd looking logs floating towards her.

_Those are not logs, they have eyes!_

She suddenly found herself surrounded by a group of crocodiles, and they were closing the gap between them and her. She stared at the nearest croc intensely before it submerged under the waves.

She started to swim forward. _There might not be a way out of this one. _

Abruptly she was snatched out of the water. She felt a strong hand holding on to her own as the wind and water pounded her face.

"You're hanging with a tough crowd there, KP." Ron screamed over the roaring wind. "Trust me, those guys are miles of bad road."

He pulled her to the seat behind him. "You're timing couldn't have been more perfect."

Ron smiled a broad beaming smile. "I do what I can." Slowly, the smile faded slightly. "You know KP, normally I wouldn't mind having your wet body rubbing against mine, but there is something hard jabbing me in the back."

"That's probably the crystal," she chuckled. "At least now you know what I go through."

"I already told you Kim, every time that happens it's because we're usually on something that is vibrating."

"OK, what about the time we were in that freefall?"

He paused. "That was the wind resistance."

The water around them suddenly exploded under rapid laser fire. Ron zipped across the rivers surface as dozens of laser blasts rained down around them.

"There, look…"

Ron turned and stared at what Kim was pointing at. The laser blasts were coming from a single gun turret that was slowly skimming the surface. Ron put the Waverider into full throttle, trying desperately to keep control as it bounced wildly against the waves.

"What is that?"

The turret began to rise up out of the water, revealing that it was part of something massive. At first, it appeared to be submarine, but as it continued to rise out of the water, it now resembled a warship. Dr. Ingram stood at the bow of the ship laughing menacingly. "Get the vacuum ready."

The front of the ship suddenly began to change shape, morphing itself until it resembled a jet engine. With a large roar, the propellers in the "vacuum" came to life, creating a mini cyclone as tons of water got sucked into the ship as it rapidly surged forward.

"That would cool if it…"

"It wasn't trying to kill us, right? Ron, haven't you noticed that everything you think is cool is usually trying to kill us?"

"Kim, look up."

A global Justice helicopter appeared from above, swooping towards them as low as it possibly could, while it avoided blasts from the laser turret.

"Can your grappling gun reach the wheels?"

"Sure it can, if you can keep this thing steady."

"Call me steady Eddy!"

"Well Eddy, before I do that, I want to give WEE a goodbye present." She removed a small circular object from her pockets. "I picked this up at their armory."

She set the mine for two minutes then attached it to side of the Waverider.

"Alright Ron put her in reverse."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Ron put the Waverider in reverse and it sped towards the "vacuum".

"Hang on to me Ron." He turned and grabbed onto her as she fired the grappling gun at the GJ helicopter, the hook attached itself to one of its wheels with a satisfying click. They were pulled from the Waverider seconds before it disappeared into the vortex of the ship.

They weren't out of danger as they hung in midair, the ship's laser turret aimed itself at them.

"Kim, that looks dangerous."

"Wait for it…"

An explosion set the ship to a grinding halt, flames erupting from the vacuum. The ship tiled when another explosion struck the starboard side. Dr. Ingram panicked on the bow. "What's going on? I had them in my sights."

Team Possible looked back at the river below them as dozens of explosions continued to rock the ship. Finally, it began to sink slowly into the river.

"And so ends another typical day of freak fighting."

"Just another day in the life of Team Possible." Ron smiled at her. "Kim, did I mention how much I like the feeling of your wet body rubbing against mine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Ingram was forced to abandon ship. Operation Prometheus is a failure."

Pepe once again whimpered on Gemini's lap. "Thank you for the update, Dorothy. It's over… it's all over."

"The WEE's reign of terror does not have to end here. Please, defer to the Brotherhood."

"I'd rather eat a bullet," Gemini scowled.

The representative of The Brotherhood removed a checkbook from his robe. He scribbled a few things on the first check and handed it to Gemini.

"No amount of money will…" he glanced at the check "….wow!"

"Dorothy, please fetch our guest some tea." He signaled for the representatives to come closer. "Come everybody, have a seat, we have business to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night:

"Alright mom, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Months ago, Ron would never have given jogging a single thought, but lately he'd been filled with a usual abundance of energy.

He ran past Kim's house and down the street. Having all this energy with nothing to do was driving him nuts, so he'd decided to take up jogging. Anyway he'd spent enough beautiful summer nights in front of the T.V.

As he rounded the corner of the local super market his thoughts returned to what happened at the pit with the crocodile. He had felt something new there, it was a real sense of empowerment.

He felt a drop of rain on his head.

_Man I should have checked the weather before coming out_

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a dark alley.

"Wh…"

A fist struck him hard in the face. The blow seemed to focus him, and he stared at his assailant who wore a dark ski mask over his face.

"Who are you?"

The man remained silent as Ron swung at him. The mugger grabbed him by the wrist, twisted it and pushed him against the wall, then he landed a sharp elbow to Ron's chest.

The rain began to pour

Ron winced with pain because of his wrist. He opened his eyes just as a fist came rushing at him. He dodged the fist and it hit the wall behind him creating a small crater in the brick wall.

_Whoa… that one was lethal! _

"Let's talk about this…"

The mugger caught Ron with a bone crushing right, the blow temporarily dazing him, and Ron staggered backwards. The mugger attacked again, looking to land a killing blow.

Ron instinctively avoided the attack and tripped the mugger with his feet. The mugger fell to the ground but then quickly staggered back to a standing position. He was clearly frustrated now.

He charged at Ron again, Ron parried every attack easily now. He ducked under an uppercut and hit the mugger squarely in the chest. The mugger stepped backwards stunned.

"You're shocked, right?" Ron said smugly. "Yeah, well so am I. I knew I was good but wow!"

It was bluff, Ron could barely stand now. Although he was shocked at how efficient he had been.

They both stood squaring off in the rain.

The mugger's chest began to heave up and down as if he was having a panic attack. His legs suddenly began to shake.

_Is he scared?_

The mugger turned and ran. He ran into the street directly into traffic, cars honked their horn as he stood in the middle of the road, blinded by the headlights of an oncoming eighteen wheeler. The mugger braced for the impact.

Ron lunged at him, tackling him football style he lifted him off his feet sending them both crashing to the curb.

The large truck lumbered past them not even bothering to stop.

"Whoa, that was close," Ron sighed as he got up to his feet. "Are you ok?" He extended his hand.

The mugger stared up him for a few seconds as the rain poured down his face. Ron felt uncomfortable, like the stranger was studying his face. The mugger clasped his hand and let Ron haul him up.

Before he could say another word the mugger embraced him and began to sob gently against his shoulder. The uncomfortable moment Ron had before had increased tenfold. He looked around to see if anyone was gawking at them.

The mugger continued to cry on his shoulder like a small child, when Ron suddenly had the urge to embrace him back.

"Don't worry about it everything's going to be fine."

The mugger backed off.

"_I don't blame you. That was a real awkweird moment for me too."_

The mugger made a motion like he wanted to say something but he ran off again. Ron chased him down the block where he finally lost him.

He stood there in the rain scanning the area. He wiped the blood from his lips. "That had to be the weirdest thing to ever happen."

He fought the urge to keep looking and started the jog back home.

* * *

Well someone's got some emotional problems to work through. The next chapter will be up pretty soon; stay tuned if you dare.  



	5. No more tears

A/N Welcome back folks! The plot begins to thicken (well sort of)

* * *

The cell phone slid across the table into Gemini's awaiting hands. He glanced across the table at the man called Noran, a representative for the Brotherhood. Noran smiled innocently at him, Gemini smiled back. The six other members of The Brotherhood stood a few feet behind Noran, their faces emotionless. 

After reflecting on it a little, Gemini didn't think that the check he was given was enough money. It definitely wasn't enough for a world-class organization like WEE. The negotiations that had followed had been intense, only because Noran knew every little detail about WEE. Gemini had absolutely no leverage, WEE was in trouble and they knew it. Noran knew things that were of utmost secrecy in the organization, secrets that his sister would have killed for. That is, if she didn't have a "no killing policy."

_The Brotherhood was a powerful organization indeed, so what did they need WEE for?_

"I believe this is a sufficient amount" Noran smiled again. It made Gemini's skin crawl. Being in an organization of criminals, he knew the smile of a predator when he saw it.

"I'll be the judge of that," Gemini replied gruffly. It was imperative that he remain intimidating.

"Of course, but this is our final offer."

"Really," Gemini grinned. "What happens if I refuse?"

"I believe this is a sufficient amount. The code is 3464."

Gemini never removed his eyes from Noran's. He calmly lifted the phone to his ear and licked his lips.

To hear the balance on your account please enter your four digit pin

Gemini nodded slightly to his henchman, who stood around the negotiation table. He prepared himself to refuse the amount and for the fight that might ensue. Quickly he punched the code into the phone.

The balance on the account is…

The vision came seconds after hearing the balance. He heard the sounds of marching footsteps as loud as thunderclaps on the streets of Washington D.C. He saw the massive army of androids tearing down the Great Walls of China. He felt the rough limestone that was being used to create the colossal new pyramids in his honor. He tasted the cold biting wind that blew through the official flag of WEE as it stood proudly at the top of Mt. Everest.

Then he saw something better, his sister weeping at his feet. Global Justice's official headquarters being bombarded by fighter pilots as the song Rock You like a Hurricane is being played in the background.

He wiped the drool from his mouth. "I believe this is a sufficient amount."

"Excellent!"

Gemini slapped his cheeks to remove himself from his daze. "What do you want to do first?"

Noran reached into his robe and slid an envelope across the table. "Here are some a few pests that needed to be taken care off. There's no rush though."

Gemini grabbed the envelope and removed the first picture he found in it.

"Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"If you'll excuse me Gemini, we've got other places to be."

Gemini looked at Noran suspiciously. "That's it, this is all you wanted?"

"When the Brotherhood needs your services Gemini, we shall make it known. We've got a few big projects in mind"

_Its like that phony angelic smile never leaves his face._

"In the meantime though, we'd have no problems if you decided to use the money to spread as much chaos around the globe as you could."

Gemini's grin made him resemble the Cheshire cat.

_This Brotherhood is starting to grow on me_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The manager at Bueno Nacho had given him the directions to his father's house. It didn't take long for him to find it. For hours he watched it from afar, never taking his eyes off it. He willed himself to forget everything except for the people that had died.

He needed the rage he had before he knew the truth, the strength he had before he found out that… No Janus was still Janus… Too many had died. He needed rage to complete the mission, rage he understood it was easier to deal with than…

_What's that noise?_

The sounds of helicopter blades disturbed the peaceful tranquility of the neighborhood. From his position he watched as the large helicopter landed in the middle of the street. Two figures jumped out of the copter; Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, his parents.

It took a lot of restraint for him not to run out there and embrace her, seeing her alive in some form eased the pain in his heart. He watched as Ron pulled Kim towards him and kissed her.

_She never lied, he did make her happy, she really did love him._

Anthony pushed those thoughts away. Her happiness, his very existence, they didn't matter any more. He dulled the pain in his heart with rage.

The plan was to strike after midnight, but it changed when Ron exited his house. Anthony soon followed. He slipped the ski mask he had stolen from a nearby store over his face. It wasn't hard for him to sneak up on his father. Yori-Sensei was a great teacher.

He waited until they got to an isolated part of the street, then he grabbed Ron from behind and threw him into a dark alley. That's when is started to rain.

_Do it quick._

He jumped on Ron quickly striking him in the face. Anthony heard Ron mumble a few things but he didn't care, he didn't want to care.

They continued to struggle as the intensity of the rain increased, he knocked his father against a brick wall. He threw a punch….

_This is it _

To Anthony's surprise Ron dodged the attack, his fist hit the wall. His blow created a sizeable crater as tiny brick shards flew at his face. Anthony recovered quickly, and he struck his father in the face gain.

_This ends here _

He gathered all of his strength, the world around him slowed to a crawl. He raised his fist high in the air, his target the top of Ron's skull. He could feel the blow land before it actually made contact. A few thoughts flashed somewhere in the back of his mind. After it was over would he just disappear? How would it feel to fade from existence?

His brought his fist down hard. There was no sickening crack, no scream. He didn't hit anything but air. He suddenly found himself off balance. He landed on the ground hard, splashing water in all directions.

_He tripped me…impossible. I didn't even see his feet._

Anthony staggered back to his feet. He felt like a man who had just returned from the brink of death.

_I had him!_

Hr charged at Ron, who parried his first attack. He attacked again, only to have it parried once again.

_No, not again, this can't be happening._

To his horror, Anthony found that he couldn't land a single hit on his father. He sent blow after blow only to have it deflected away. When he finally found an opening he attempted an uppercut, but it missed completely.

He didn't see the attack until it was too late, Ron's open palm smacked into his chest with tremendous force.

_This isn't happening._

Anthony tried to calculate a new attack scenario but he couldn't stop staring at the man he was trying so hard to kill. Somehow the tables had turned on him.

"You're shocked, right?" Ron said smugly. "Yeah, well so am I. I knew I was good but wow!"

The tension in the air had been completely shattered.

_How could this man become an evil tyrant?_

His bloodlust had evaporated, he suddenly felt like a murderer preying on an innocent victim. Ron wasn't anything like Janus. Janus had filled him fear, Janus was evil, Janus was a murderer! The man before him was neither. His rage was gone, the pain had once again taken its place.

Anthony turned his back to Ron and started to run, he just wanted to get as far away from his father as he could. He darted between two parked cars and raced into the streets. He heard the honking, he saw the blinding lights. His brain screamed at his body to run, but his spirit no longer cared.

Suddenly he was taken off his feet; he watched the large truck rumbled past him before he landed on the ground.

Realizing that he had been holding his breath the whole time he closed his eyes and swallowed a mouthful of air.

"Whoa, that was close. Are you ok?"

Anthony opened his eyes and stared at Ron's outstretched hand, and then he looked up at his face.

_He saved me._

Ron smiled down at him, an uncomfortable smile but a smile nonetheless.

_Janus was evil…Janus was a murderer… Ronald Stoppable was… was his father._

He allowed Ron to help him then he pulled Ron into a tight hug. Before he knew it he was crying. Tears flowed from years of dreaming about embracing a man that no longer existed in his world. That is until now. They stood for a moment there under a streetlight in the pouring rain.

"Don't worry about it, everything's going to be fine."

Ron semi hugged him back but it was enough to send Anthony mentally back eleven years. He wanted to tell Ron that he was his son and Kim was his mother but stopped short of revealing the truth. He had no idea where to go from here. There was just too much confusion. He backed away and ran off again.

_I couldn't have planned that out any better._

Anthony hadn't stopped moving since the night before. He'd wandered off in a random direction in the city not knowing where he was headed. He constantly ran the events of the night before over in his head, overanalyzing every single mistake.

"What a coincidence meeting you here."

Anthony turned his head towards the familiar sounding voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron rolled up his sleeve and checked the athletic taping that was protecting his sprained wrist.

Felix rode along side him in his wheelchair. "So, what you're saying is that this guy jumped you, knocks you around a few times, cries on your shoulders, and then you guys kind of sort of bond?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds kind of weird."

They slowly made their way through Middleton Plaza, heading towards their favorite movie theater.

Felix chuckled to himself. "Weird…… nah. Two guys under a streetlight, embracing in the rain… actually it seems kind of a romantic."

Ron did a double take. "Felix, those are the kind of statements that really make me question our friendship."

"I was never one to hold in my opinions. So why didn't you call the cops?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Besides the attempted murder, he didn't seem like a bad guy. I can usually tell if someone is bad road."

"Once again Ron, your logic is flawless. So what did Kim say about this?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I haven't told her. Recently, she's had this really annoying tendency to worry about my safety."

"Oh poor baby, you've got it so rough."

"She's been getting a tad protective lately during our missions. So I take it upon myself to keep her life stress free."

"How gallant of you."

"You've got to make sacrifices in this game of love, Felix. That's how you keep a relationship together."

"So, are we playing hoops at the park tomorrow?"

Ron groaned. "I can't go to the park, everybody's there's a comedian."

"What do you mean?"

"When I go down to the park this is all I hear." He puffed up his chest and made his best jock like impression "A yo lookie hear boys, it's Ron, aka Mr. Kimberly Possible! Hey yo Ronnie, it's been three years, you got any news for us yet! What's a matter you scared of going all the way! He probably doesn't even know what to do with it! I tell you what Ronnie, you bring her over to my house and I'll show you how it's done."

Felix couldn't help but laugh.

Ron cleared his throat, obviously upset. "Yes, everyone else in the park thought it was quite amusing."

Felix abruptly cut off his laughter. "You shouldn't let stuff like that get to you buddy."

"Please Felix, stuff like that rolls right off my ba…"

Before he could finish his sentence, someone bumped into him roughly, muttering something at Ron, then hurrying down the street. Ron stared at the person a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"Did you hear what that guy just said to me?"

"What?"

"I can't believe he just called me a virginal loser."

"Are you serious?"

"What, do I have a scarlet V on my forehead?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you're not letting it get to you Ron."

Some minutes later they finally arrived at the entrance of the movie theater, where Kim and Monique were already waiting. Ron immediately walked over to Kim and planted a small kiss on her.

"Ugh, why don't you two just get a room?"

Ron gave Felix the evil eye; Felix just shrugged and smiled.

"Ron I've got some pretty good news." Kim brought his attention to the Kimmunicator. Dr. Director's face was on the screen.

"Good afternoon Ron. I've got fantastic news. Global Justice brass has decided to award the both of you with a medal of valor. Intelligence has discovered that this last failure should completely bankrupt Gemini and WEE. We couldn't have done it without your help."

Kim began to blush. "Dr. Director, I've already told you that's it was no big. We're always glad to help."

"Yes but this is a very special victory. WEE has been a constant threat to world peace. This is indeed very, very big.

"It's the least they could do after all the times you've guys have bailed them out."

Kim shot Monique a look to hush her up.

"It's ok Kimberly, the truth is Team Possible has bailed us out many times before and we'd like to repay you in Middleton, in front of all your friends and family."

"That sounds so badical!"

"Oh Ron, Agent Du has informed of your bravery, fighting off a crocodile to save his life is beyond noble."

"You did what?"

Ron looked at Kim nervously. "Oh, the croc… I didn't tell you about that? I could've sworn I…" He turned towards Monique and Felix for help but he got nothing. "Ok, so I wrestled a crocodile to save a casual acquaintance, who hasn't?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Let me get this straight Ron. You beat down a crocodile?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, it was really awesome… I mean it was reckless and dangerous and I swear it'll never happen again."

Kim sighed in defeat and turned back to her Kimmunicator. "We'll happily accept the award, Dr. Director."

"You know where I went wrong?" Ron said to Monique and Felix "I should have turned the croc into a bag and told her it was a birthday gift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaron, is that really you?" Anthony rushed to his longtime best friend. "It's really you! How long have you been here?"

"Oh bro, I've been here for, like, two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

Aaron had a look of jubilation on his face. "It's great to see you Ant, but being here in the past man, I've loved every freaking minute."

"What have you been doing in the meantime?"

Aaron opened his arms up wide. "What have I been doing? I've been enjoying peace in my life, that's what I've been doing. The past is great man, just great. Check out my digs man." He waved his hand over his clothes.

"These jeans went out of production three years after I was born. The sweater four years after, my cap is embroidered with the finest rhinestones."

"I didn't know you were so into fashion."

"Are you kidding, my mom and me…"

He paused and tried to make eye contact with his friend. Anthony avoided his friend's gaze. He looked forward at a group of people that happened to pass by.

"Was it quick?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah, it was pretty quick" Anthony replied quickly

"Good. I didn't want Maya to see, that's why…" the lump in his throat expanded, making it harder for him to speak, "I wanted to help but I didn't want her to… well, unfortunately we got separated in the time stream. Maya I mean, we got separated…"

"But I guess its ok, mom's alive in this time right?"

Silence

Aaron took a deep breath and looking up at the clear blue sky. Finally he looked back down at his feet. "Check out these sneakers Ant," Aaron exclaimed. "Converse All-stars, do you know how rare these things are? Well, they're not rare now but in the future, you have to give up your soul for one of these babies."

Anthony gave an inward smile. "Your upbeat attitude might actually be contagious."

"How can you not be upbeat when you look this good? Dude I'm pimping as I'm walking, It's amazing."

Anthony laughed. It had been a long time, a really long time, since he'd last laughed.

"So where have you being staying?"

"Middleton Plaza hotel, nice, ritzy place."

A flicker of suspicion came over Anthony's face. "How are you paying for all this anyway?"

"How'd I do what? Oh, pay for the stuff. Well, I just… first of all, let me tell you how much easier it is in the past to hack into an ATM."

"No! You did not just say that."

"What! Come on, it's called adapting to the environment."

"It's called stealing!"

"Look, we've got a mission to complete by any means necessary. Do you understand what that means?"

Anthony began to protest but he realized he had no right to argue, remembering the ski mask he had stolen "I understand"

"Ok," Aaron looked Anthony over, "the first thing we've got to do is change your clothes. The futuristic look just makes you look crazy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton Plaza Cinema:

Ron's eyes had never felt any heavier then they were now. He couldn't let his lids close, but things were getting desperate. He reached for his over sized cup of movie soda but that well had run dry.

_Oh god, I need some caffeine, any kind of sugary snackage, but I'm out of cash._

He turned to Kim. She wiped a tear from her eyes. She took one quick glance at him as if to say '_isn't this beautiful'._

_If I fall asleep now I'll never hear the end of it. _

It was now a battle of wills, but he could feel the darkness creeping up on him.

_I have too…_

He woke up abruptly. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had just passed out, for how long he didn't know. He turned to Kim her eyes were still on the screen. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed. He reached for her bag of popcorn, and started to munch.

_God help me this movie needs more action._

"**_I love you, I've always loved you. Just for one night, let me prove my love."_**

Ron choked on his popcorn. The theater was filled with his coughing gasps.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…._whoa… what was that?_

"**_One single night with you, is worth a thousand with anybody."_**

The hero in the movie began to passionately embrace the heroine.

_This movie is taking a left turn on me here._

"**_Oh yes Jonathon, take me now!"_**

"Ron, are you comfortable with this?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm ok… this movie, um, just got a little… intense." He stared into her eyes, unspoken words drifting between them. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"**_Oh yes, I've waited so long… so long for this."_**

Ron let go of her hand. They blushed and quickly turned back to the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton Mall

Aaron and Anthony stood on the escalator, taking it the experience of being in the crowded mall.

"I saw my father," Anthony said suddenly.

It dawned on Anthony that Aaron still had no idea that his father was really Janus, none of his team knew actually. Was it his responsibility to tell them? Could he tell them?

It took a moment for Aaron to register this information. "What? You saw your dad? What's he like?"

"I… uh… really didn't get a chance to talk to him."

They stepped off the escalator, and Aaron rubbed his hand over his lucky cap. "The past week, I've been going over our game plan. We've got no idea who Janus is. We don't know how, when, or where this entire Brotherhood thing started, so we can't stop it. But there is one thing we know about, and that is your father's death. We can at least stop that from happening. We can keep Team Possible together, which will improve the odds of stopping Janus' rise to power.

"Aaron I, uh, don't thin…"

"Don't worry about it, leave the thinking to me. Now, I've gone through your family history and your grandmother has an estranged younger sister, who she hasn't seen in years. Which works out so perfectly for this plan……

Anthony grabbed Aaron by the shoulder and broke him out of his rant. "Aaron, what are you talking about?"

"The plan is for you to be with your pops. You know, because every once awhile you get into the 'I wish my father was around' mode. I thought this plan would be right up your alley."

"Are you insane?"

"Excuse me, you're in our way!"

They cut their argument short and turned to the crowd of teens who stood behind them.

"Yes, I'm talking to you two," said the brunette, who was obviously the leader of the pack. She stared at Anthony's face. "Do I know you?"

Anthony waved his hands in front of his face. "No, I've never seen you in my life."

"Is that right?" she continued to stare at him. "Well, are you going to move out of our way or do we have to go through you?"

"Oh right, sorry." Anthony dragged Aaron out of the clique's way.

The brunette signaled to her group and they followed her past them. Anthony could specifically hear her mutter the word losers under her breath.

Anthony and Aaron watched the clique stroll by and they started to move in the opposite direction.

"Who was that about?"

"I don't know Ant, but she was a thirteen on the ten scale hottie meter."

Suddenly behind them was a loud crash followed by multiple screams.

"Help me!"

A pretzel stand and picture booth had been completely turned over. Dozens of shoppers scattered away, including the brunette's clique. There, in the middle of the chaos, stood a tall man around six-seven. His long thin face was almost buried beneath the collar of his dark black parka. He reached out and seized the brunettes jaw with one hand, and picked her off the ground.

"Let her go!" Anthony screamed.

The man in the parka looked over at them. His live eye dilated and his eyeball opened slightly to reveal a small optical wire.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure humans can't do that."

Aaron stood directly behind Anthony using his body as a shield. "Yeah, and no human walks around with frizzy pink ponytails, I mean look at it, it's like streamers on a chicks bike!"

"Good," Anthony replied. "If it's not human, then I don't have to hold back."

"You just can't turn this hero thing off for a few seconds, can you?"

The android looked at the brunette then forward just in time to see the bottom of Anthony's foot come flying at him. The kick sent the android crashing through the windowpane of a fast food restaurant. A mass of people rushed through the exits to escape the flying glass.

"Ant, I see you're very familiar with the phrase collateral damage!"

"Ok, maybe I should hold back a little." He brought his attention the brunette. "Aaron I'll check on the bot, you take her to safety."

Wasting no time Anthony raced towards the restaurant. Aaron helped the brunette as she massaged her jaw line. "Are you ok Ms…"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Rockwaller"

Aaron's mouth dropped in shock. "You're Bonnie freaking Rockwaller"

She looked at him strangely. "Do you know me?"

"No, I have no idea who you are," Aaron replied with shock still evident on his face. "So complete stranger, why don't we get the hell out of here."

Pieces of scattered glass crunched underneath Anthony's foot as he slowly made his way toward the android. It was now on all fours, the left side of its face was shattered, revealing the artificial skeleton under its fake skin.

"I've got to tell you, normally I try to be a mellow guy. But you've caught me on a bad day." He kicked the android in the face again, sending it sliding across the room.

"I happen to be very emotionally confused right now and it's very draining. So I apologize if it seem like I'm picking on you."

The android rolled on to its back, seemingly defeated. It began to convulse wildly on the floor like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Anthony stood over it. "What's the matter, did you want fries with that butt whupping?"

_Heh that's actually pretty witty._

The androids arm shot out like a rattlesnake, increasing by six feet in a matter of seconds. It grabbed Anthony by the neck and lifted him off the ground. From its back the android whipped Anthony around in the air and brought him crashing down onto a wooden table, shattering it completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron shifted around in his seat uncomfortably as he kept his gaze on the screen

_Why did she have to pick movie like this?_

"_**I need you….please do something……… I'm aching so!"**_

_Is this a hint? Is she hinting at something, is that what this is about? I am the only one in the world who doesn't know the answer to these questions?_

"_**Please…..love me……………love me."**_

_I wonder what she's thinking. I'd give my left hand to be able to read her mind. Oh no! What am I going to say when the movie ends?_

"_**You're the only man I'll ever want. That I'll ever need….."**_

Ron let out a barely audible, nervous chuckle that didn't fall unnoticed. Kim squirmed in her seat nervously.

"_Why did I pick this movie?" she screamed out in her head. "Oh no! What am I going to say when the movie ends?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie stopped running and tugged hard on Aaron's supply bag. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, duh!"

"Who the hell are you and what the hell was that thing? It almost killed me."

"I'm… oh, that's trouble."

She followed his eyes up towards the ceiling and spotted the figure that had just leapt dozens of feet into the air. Their eyes widened in horror as the figure landed with a terrifying crash directly in front of them.

Aaron quickly put himself between the android and Bonnie.

"You really got a thing for this girl huh. I can't really blame you though."

The android stared at him curiously, the optical wire once again appeared in his eye.

Panicking Bonnie frantically dug into her purse. "Here use this." She tossed Aaron what looked like a small handgun. "It fires rubber bullets. Sometimes guys can get a little grabby."

Aaron aimed the gun at the android's heads and fired. The recoil was like that off a shotgun, the rubber bullet penetrated the androids skull and it fell over backwards.

A wave of pain ran through Aaron's wrist, and he looked down at the gun, then at Bonnie.

She shrugged at the confusion on his face. "Sometimes guys can get really grabby."

"Does the army know about this weapon of mass destruction?

Before Aaron could continue his statement, the android jumped to its feet, but instead of attacking it became preoccupied with its left hand.

Aaron and Bonnie took a few steps backwards. "On the count of four, we run for it"

"One…"

Like a Swiss army knife, the androids right hand switched to a mini chain saw.

"FOUR!"

At that exact moment, Anthony hopped onto the android and began to violently beat on its face. The android shambled around in confusion as Anthony continued to rain blows on it.

"That's it bro, show that tin can who's boss!"

Bonnie tapped Aaron on his shoulder, a look of concern on her face. "Aren't you going to help, that thing could kill him."

Aaron smiled confidently. "Don't worry about him, he's a Possi… I mean, uh, he'll be fine."

The android launched itself backwards into a wall; sandwiching Anthony between it and the wall. The crash caused Anthony to release his hold on the android. He groaned in pain as he slid to the ground.

"You're making me look bad in front of the lady, bro!"

Aaron's voice unknowingly kept Anthony from fading into the darkness. "Shut up Aaron, you're not helping," he replied weakly.

The android whirled around and thrust its chainsaw hand at Anthony. He caught the android by the arm while the chainsaw buzzed inches in from his face.

Anthony struggled with all his might as the android slowly pushed certain doom towards his face. "Sorry," he grunted, "I'm not vain enough for plastic surgery." Through the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of electrical wall socket a few inches from his head.

Tightening his grip on the androids arm, he pushed the chainsaw past his head and into the socket. He immediately let go off the arm and rolled away once it made contact with the socket. The android released a low inhuman scream as the electricity coursed through its body. The air was filled with the smell of burning rubber as the android convulsed along the floor, smoke emanating from its body. It shook for a few more seconds, then slumped to the ground motionless.

Anthony got to his feet and stared at its crumpled body, taking a deep breath. "Sorry buddy, but for me, losing does not compute."

"That was kind of weak," Aaron remarked. "You should have gone with something along the lines of 'now that was a shocking development'."

Anthony watched as Bonnie began limping towards them. "Aaron, tape me" Aaron reached into his supply bag and tossed him some athletic tape.

"Stop!" He walked over to Bonnie and kneeled in front of her. "Looks like you got a sprain there." He quickly started to tape up her ankle.

She looked on him in surprise, especially at the blood on his forehead. "What about you?" she said, clearly confused.

"My mother always told me that on any mission, always treat others first, especially the ladies."

She looked at Aaron. "Is he serious?"

Aaron just laughed. "Yeah, he's a mama's boy alright."

She studied Anthony's face as he taped her up. "Ron!"

Anthony dropped the tape and quickly scanned the area around him. "What? Where!"

"That's who you remind me of. Ron! You look just like Ron!"

"Alright, your ankle seems fine, let's move Aaron." Before Bonnie could say another word, Anthony grabbed Aaron by the collar and they ran off together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night:

Team Possible stood on the Possible's porch in an uncomfortable silence.

"You know…" They said in unison.

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx, you owe me a coke." Kim laughed and then she cleared her throat.

"Um it was a good movie I guess," Ron said. "You know, if you like that sort of thing… I'm kind of a sci-fi guy myself.' He laughed.

"Ron, we've known each other for years. I know you're more of a sci-fi kind of guy."

He laughed. "Right… years… yeah."

She looked at the front door. "So, uh, you want to come in?"

Before he could answer, the front swung open and Mrs. Possible appeared. "Oh, it's you two. I heard someone talking on the porch and I wondered who it was. How was the movie?"

"It was quite the moving experience mom," Kim replied.

"Tell me about it," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was it called again?"

"Um, _Again the Magic_ Mrs. P. It was one of those romance in the 1800s type movies."

"Oh it sounds so sweet, maybe James and I should check it out."

"No, it was a bad movie… really bad," they said together. "Really bad movie, not even worth talking about it."

"It was that bad?" Mrs. P frowned. "Oh well. Ron, would you like to come in?"

He looked over to Kim. "Actually, I've got to wake up early, so I'm going to head out."

"Ok." Kim leaned over and gave him a light kiss. "Goodnight."

_Goodnight? Like I'm going to get any sleep after all that._

Ron said goodbye to Kim's mother and stepped off the porch. He was on his way home when James Possible drove into the Possible's driveway.

"Hello Ronald," he called.

"Late night shopping Mr. P?"

James Possible exited his car carrying a bag of groceries in his hand "you know it. So you're back from the movie already?"

"Bingo"

James swiftly slammed the car door short with his free hand. "I've heard about that movie."

Ron gulped. "You have?"

"Yes, I might seem like it but I do try to keep up with the current pop culture" Ron gulped it was as if Mr. Possible's could see into his very soul. "It didn't give you any ideas, did it?"

"No… no ideas in this head… I haven't had an idea since we got cable ha, ha…" Ron paused, "you know Mr. P, Kim and I are nineteen. I'm sure that by now you must know that eventually…"

"Eventually what?"

Beads of sweat appeared on Ron's forehead. "…eventually… uh, you've got to assume that sooner or later… circumstances may arise where… you know… I mean, it's bound to happen someday."

"What's bound to happen?"

Ron glanced at his watch. "Well, will you look at the time? I've got to run!"

James Possible began to laugh. "Oh Ron, you are so easy." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I understand where you're coming from," he put his hand on Ron's shoulders, "just as long as she's got a ring on her finger!"

"What?" Ron hiccupped.

Mr. P started to laugh again as he headed towards his home. "Ron, you're just too much fun."

"Ha... ha… good one Mr. P," Ron chuckled. "Funny… funny stuff…"

Moments later, he found himself at the door of his house. He sighed before pushing it open.

_Ok this was a night to remember._

He walked aimlessly down the hallway.

_But there's no reason to stress myself out. When it happens, it'll be good…… oh man will it be……ok, off I'm off track. Who cares what movies or people say? Things are fine the way they are now. When it happens, it'll happen, there's no reason to be afraid of **it**. **It** is a natural thing. **It** will happen someday and there will be no consequences._

"Ronald," his mother called out, "we have family visiting."

Ron stood in the living room staring at the guest on the couch.

The guest stood up, his eyes on the floor. "Hey, um, I'm… that is to say… my mother named me… uh," he finally looked Ron in the eyes, "Anthony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique skipped along the street, music blaring from her headphones. She turned the street corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw her younger brother sprawled on the front lawn. She rushed to his side.

"Patrice, what happened?"

Her brother coughed. "Monique, run. He's looking for you."

"Who?"

She looked up and there on the front porch stood an ominous looking figure, with a mini chainsaw where his right hand should have been

* * *

A/N There you go folks! Hope it was at least decent :) Read and Review 

Next chapter I'll try to turn Will Du into a badass


	6. Bonding

A/N Here we go again. Now you may say to save to yourself Kim is not getting enough screen time in this fic, but I asuure that will change in future chaptes. So enjoy Read and Review

* * *

Somewhere on a dark forest road: 

Will rolled down his car window so he could catch a whiff of the fresh forest air. He was on his way home, for the first time since the "incident". His house was at least an hour away from any sign of civilization. Sure, a mansion in the middle of the woods wasn't exactly original, but he liked the isolation. He found that, at times, people could get to be annoying, and he really didn't have time to deal with neighbors.

Will checked the time and sighed. A few hours ago, he'd been forcefully removed from the Global Justice training facility. It seemed the staff had problems running the place for forty straight hours. Some of us, they argued, needed to get some sleep.

_Please, they're just not as committed to their jobs as I am. _

There were even rumors going around the agency that ever since Stoppable had saved him from the crocodile, he'd become obsessed with training. It had nothing to do with Stoppable. He'd just been a little off that day. It was all rust, he was just rusty.

_That's why I need a little extra training. _

But then Dr. Director ordered him to take a vacation, in front of all the other agents.

_Maybe she was right; a vacation is exactly what I need to recharge the batteries. Yeah, a good book, some warm milk and………. _

He popped a CD into his player.

_The Beetles, _

"Happiness is a warm gun, happiness is a warm gun, momma. When I hold you in my arms, and I feel my finger on your trigger."

_Yeah, a vacation is exactly what I need…what the hell? _

He hit the brakes. Although it was dark, he could see something huge on the road in front of him. There, in the middle of the road, lay a huge animal carcass. He stepped out of the car, and slowly made his way to the body.

"Ugh it's a bear."

The bear's face had been horrible mutilated. Someone, or something, had really worked it over. He inspected the body a little more.

_Poor guy, who ever did this is sick and powerful. _

Suddenly he heard a soft scuttling behind him, he turned quickly, but there was nothing there but rustling leaves.

_Alright… that's perfectly normal… _

He walked slowly back to the car as his eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area. He slid into the driver's seat, where he noticed the flashing red light in the middle of his steering wheel.

_Crap! _

He swiftly popped the door open and dove out of the car a second before it burst into flames. He rolled along the ground at least a half dozen times before climbing too his feet.

_That was damn close. _

The sound of more rustling leaves caused him to look up. There, on an outstretching branch, stood a man shrouded in darkness.

Will brushed the dirt off his work clothes.

"You're probably wondering what happened. Well my late vehicle was installed with a little warning devise that notices if anyone other then I was in the car. If someone has, it'll warn me."

The man in the tree said nothing.

"It sounds a little paranoid but you know what they say, just because I think everyone's out to get me doesn't mean they're not."

Silence

"Nothing huh? Well, I'm very well known in criminal circles, but that assassination attempt was my first and I'm actually honored…"

The man leapt down from the tree onto the ground with such force that cracks had formed on the road beneath him. Under the moonlight, Will finally got a good look at him.

"Well now, you're not even human." He pulled out a laser pistol from the holster attached to his back. "Alright, I've decided to give you one more chance to do your job, but I won't make it easy for you. Of course, you should already be aware of that."

He sprinted into the woods, and the android quickly followed.

Will rushed forward at full speed. He turned his head just enough to see the android speeding along behind him.

_He's fast; he'll catch up with me in seconds. _

Will, stopped abruptly did a quick 180 turn, and proceed to fire in the android's direction. It jumped into the air over the laser fire, and directly over Will's head. It positioned its hand into a claw, and prepared to come down on him like an eagle on its prey.

Will rolled to the side just as the android came crashing down on the ground. It prepared to strike again when a soft beeping filled the air. The last thing the android saw before the explosion was the large grin on Will's face.

Moments later Will casually approached the flaming crater left by the explosion. It was at that moment, that the androids charred head landed by his feet.

"Sleight of hand my friend," Will, said proudly, "the laser fire was a decoy. The land mine was my real weapon. Of course, if you saw things at least two steps ahead like I do, you might have noticed when I dropped it on the ground."

_So much for rust, that whole Stoppable thing was a fluke. _

He put his foot on the android's head. "That's for the bear, my car, and my Beetles solid gold hits album.

The top of the androids head popped open releasing a massive amount of wires and computer chips. A wave of curiosity instantly washed over him.

_Hmmm… maybe I can use these chips to find out who programmed it, send them a thank you note………… as a side project of course………… well, so much for vacation. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Meanwhile in Middleton

"So was the movie really that bad?" Mrs. Possible asked, as she poured Kim a glass of milk.

"It was an eye opener, that's for sure." She paused as she searched for the words to say next.

"Mom, Ron and I have being seeing each other for awhile and I think that…"

"How are my two favorite ladies?" James Possible said, as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Kim on the forehead and his wife on the lips. "So, what's going on?"

He looked from Kim to his wife; neither of them said a word. He squirmed uncomfortably as the tension in the room hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ok… terrific." he cleared his throat. "If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs doing something." He turned and walked away quickly.

Mrs. Possible smiled. "Smart man, you're father, he catches on quick. So, what were you saying sweetie?"

"Right…" She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking lately, about us… and by us I mean Ron and I… and I think it might be time we took our relationship to the next level…"

Ring

It was her cell phone. She excused herself and quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Kim!" said a panicked voice.

"Monique, is that you?"

"Oh thank god for speed dial. Kim, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you swing by my house and save me from a brutal death?"

"What's wrong, what's happening?"

Monique crawled up into a ball in the backseat of her parent's car, a crowbar from her father's job clutched in one hand, her cell phone in her ear. The android battered at the door outside.

"Well, there's this thing and it's trying to kill me!"

Suddenly the side door was ripped from its hinges and the android peered into the car. She screamed and instinctively swung at the android with crowbar. She hit it on the side of the face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" She recoiled in horror when she saw the metallic skeleton under its skin.

"Oh my god… Kim, hurry now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron, Anthony here is the son of my younger sister Gale."

"Gale." The name sounded familiar. Yes, he remembered a Gale. He'd never seen her, but he had heard enough at family reunions, especially if Uncle Joe brought a case of his "happy juice".

"Isn't she the one Grandma called a wh…?"

His mother cut him off quickly. "She was a little eccentric."

"Ronald, she was hippie," his father announced, as walked into the room. His mother gave him a sharp look. "Well she was!" his father protested, before walking off.

"She was the black sheep of the family. It's been years since I've talked to her."

As Anthony watched his grandmother explain the situation to his father, he adjusted the earpiece in his ear.

"**Alright, they're buying it," said Aaron. "Remember, you're a terrible liar, so don't try improvising unless it's critical." **

"It seems that sometimes his mother leaves him home alone for weeks at a time, when she starts going on a trip of some kind. Which she used do a lot when we were teenagers, so Anthony decided to finally meet the rest of his family."

"Turns out that the closest family member to me is also the most famous" Anthony chuckled nervously. "I mean, I've seen you on TV and stuff, and, um… I think that's cool."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled at him. "Oh, you poor boy, I know living with Gale must be rough, and to come all this way."

"Yes, my mother is irresponsible but I still love her."

Her smile widened.

**"Oh my god, she is eating this up, you are so in. Flash the pearly whites, bat your eyelids, call her auntie and it's a done deal." **

"So, if you don't mind Auntie Freyde, I'd like to spend some time here."

"Oh," she rushed forward and gave him a huge hug, "don't worry, Auntie Freda will take good care of you."

"Uh…" Before Ron could say anything, his phone rang. "What up KP…………what? All right, I'll see you out front.

Ron turned to his father. "Dad, I need your car!"

His father reached into his pockets and tossed him the keys. "Thank you, and excuse me." Ron sprinted through the front door. Kim was already outside, standing in the driveway.

"Let's roll" Ron entered the car, and Kim got into the passengers side.

"Step on it Ron, Monique's in trouble!"

"All righty, we'll be there in less then a minute." He sped out onto the main road.

"Uh… Ron?"

Ron had his eyes on the road as he hit a tight corner. "Yes Kim?"

"Who's in the back seat?"

"What?" Ron whipped his head around.

Anthony just smiled and waved at them. "Hi."

"Anthony… what in the…"

"No, don't stop," Kim said urgently. "Monique's in trouble!"

"Ok." Ron turned his attention back to the road. "That's my cousin Anthony, he's visiting us."

Kim stared at him curiously. "Nice to meet you Anthony, I'm…"

"Kim," Anthony said quickly. "Kim Possible, you…"

_Read me bedtime stories until I was seven… _

"…have been on TV. I've seen you on TV."

"Well Anthony, this might get a little dangerous, so just hang back a little ok?"

"Sure."

**"Daddy behind the wheel, mommy by his side and junior in the back… this must be a dream come true for you, huh? You probably getting a little misty eyed, aren't you?" **

"Shut up Aaron!"

Kim turned around. "Did you say something?"

"Not a thing."

"Are you crying?"

He wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'm fine… no probs here."

Kim stared at him for a moment, before she turned away.

**"Ha, ha, ha, your mother thinks your nuts." **

Anthony quickly turned off the earpiece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique attempted to crawl under the car, but she felt something claw at her ankle. The android's hand clamped down on her leg and picked her off the ground. She hung by the feet in his grasp as she struggled to escape. The android waved its chainsaw hand from the tip of her foot down to her face as if it was taunting her.

A large rock smashed across the androids face.

"Ron!" Monique screamed when she Ron grab another stone from the ground.

He threw it at the android. "Hey, over here! Are you distracted yet?"

The android used its chainsaw hand to batter the stone out of the air, just as Kim appeared from out of the blue and hit the android with a spinning heel kick. It dropped Monique on the ground and crashed a few feet away into a group of trash cans.

"Are you ok Monique?"

"Kim girl, you were kind of cutting it close there."

She got up just as Ron and Anthony caught up to them. "Monique you hang back with Ron's cousin. Ron let's…"

"…take this guy out right?"

"Look at that, we're finishing each other's sentences. "

The android clambered to its feet, stepped forward, and with its chainsaw hand, took a quick swipe at Kim. She ducked under the attack and threw her right forearm to the androids midsection. It didn't budge. It attempted an overhead strike, but she rolled out of the way seconds before the blow could connect. The android's arm shot forward, grabbing her by the wrist, and whipped her a few feet into the air.

"I gotcha KP!" Ron positioned himself under her, stretched out his arm and caught her as she dropped down. "Once again Kim, you fall out of the heavens and into my arms."

"Awww Ron, that is so sweet, but we don't have time for that now. There's a murderous android on the loose." She jumped out of Ron's arms. "Seriously though, that was really, really, sweet, you've been really romantic lat…"

Ron pushed her to the side and jumped away just as the android crash-landed on the same spot he had just been standing. Ron rolled to his feet. "Hey, can't we all just get along?"

The android swung at it him and he instinctively sidestepped the strike. "Come on, some of my best friends are androids." The android attacked again and again from all directions, but it was unable to land a single hit. Ron dropped down on his right side and executed a sidekick to the groin.

The android was not affected.

_Oh right, he's a robot, time for plan B! _

He brought his left leg to the outside of the android's left leg, and his right leg to the inside of its left foot. With one quick pivot to his right, he dropped the android to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

WEE HQ:

The henchman turned away from the satellite feed, a grim look on his face. "Uh sir, we've got a problem!"

Gemini stared angrily at the screen. "Yeah we have problem, we're losing, and that's the problem! And do you know why we're losing?" He addressed every henchman in the room. "Because these androids are pathetic, that's why! They're pathetic, whoever designed them is pathetic and the woman who conceived the designer is pathetic!"

He took a deep breath. "Order the android to terminate the target now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The android jumped to its feet, ignoring Ron and Kim, heading straight for Monique and Anthony. Anthony placed himself directly in front of her.

"Let's get out of here!" Monique told him, as she attempted to pull him away.

"Wait, if I time this right…"

_Five seconds _

"Anthony, Monique, RUN!" Ron screamed.

The android was only a few yards away, thrusting out its chainsaw hand like spear. It was ready to impale him to get to Monique.

_Four seconds _

"We have to move now!"

_Three seconds, two seconds… _

"RUN!"

_Now! _

With his right leg he kicked the arm with the chainsaw away. He stepped down, and continued spinning in a clockwise motion, and followed up with a powerful left leg heel kick to the android's head, knocking it face first into the pavement, cracking its artificial skull.

_Wow, that was really reckless… what was I thinking? _

Anthony looked down at the android's motionless body then at the others who stared back with surprise on their face.

"Whoa, now that was pretty cool," Ron exclaimed.

Kim walked over to Anthony. "You know martial arts?"

He shrugged shyly. "I dabble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WEE HQ

Gemini threw his hands up in the air. "Oh heaven forbid this one might actually get the job done! These androids were programmed to be killing machines, but guess what they're not doing?"

None of the henchmen in the room said a word.

"Killing! How is it the one thing they were programmed to do, they're terrible at it? Can somebody answer that? Here are some more interesting questions… the android that attacked Will Du… why didn't it have the chain saw hand? And why is it that the arm that has the chain saw hand can't extend but the one without it can? Can you wrap your amoebic brains around that one?"

More silence.

"Pathetic, you're all pathetic! Are you trying to make me look bad, in front of the Brotherhood? Is it let's do our best to make Gemini look like a fool week?" Gemini massaged his forehead, grumbling. "Does the android have anything left?"

"Well, it's barely functional," replied a henchman.

"We can't afford having another one being studied. Have it concentrate all its energy on retreating."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was one badical move there, I'm really surprised," exclaimed Ron!

"I just got lucky."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Thanks for helping protect Monique, who knows what might have happened if you weren't here tonight."

"I'm just glad to help."

Suddenly the android picked itself off the floor, loose wiring hung from the cracks in its face. Kim, Ron, and Anthony braced themselves for another attack, but the android jumped backwards, and continued jumping backwards until it was out of sight.

"Well," Ron scratched his head, "that was weird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night: Stoppable home

"Welcome to the guest room."

Ron ushered Anthony into the room, his movements mimicking those of a real estate agent showing off a new home.

"The guest room is… for the guests… and it's clean… that's about it really."

Anthony threw his bags onto the guest bed. The new bags he carried were filled with clothes and phony souvenirs that he had bought before knocking on the Stoppable's door. Besides the clothes the rest of the stuff was useless, but Aaron thought he needed them to keep up the illusion. As he unconsciously unpacked his bags, Anthony was completely unaware that Ron was still in the room, watching him from the doorway.

"So where exactly are you from?"

"Me?"

"Uh, yeah, you"

" California. Alleghany California, that's where I'm from."

"Alleghan, that's my favorite font."

Ron laughed at the puzzled look on Anthony's face.

"It was joke; I read it in a comic somewhere. I don't know why but I've waited a long time to use that line."

"Yeah, it's pretty funny."

They shared a brief moment of spontaneous laughter.

"So, you said your mom likes to take off a lot. Don't you have anyone else back home… dad, brothers, sisters?"

The question caught Anthony off guard. "No, I'm an only child, my dad… uh… passed away, when I very young."

"I'm sorry, that's got to be rough."

Anthony shrugged. "Well, it wasn't that bad, my folks were kind of popular in my neighborhood, so I'd always hear stories about what a good guy he was, but like some people say seeing is believing."

Ron slowly made his way to Anthony. "Can I see your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand," Ron repeated.

Anthony put his hand out, and Ron instantly jabbed his thumb with a needle. Anthony winced as tiny drops of blood fell to the floor. "What was that for?"

Ron grinned. "It's actually a long story. But look on the bright side, at least your not dissolving into a puddle of disgusting goo."

"What?"

"Yeah, never mind all that. Now, you better get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?'

"Yep you get the Ron Stoppable tour of Middleton!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later: Smarty Mart parking lot

"And so ends our tour of Smarty Mart."

"Where smart shoppers shop smart… right?"

Ron gave him the thumbs up. "Hey, you catch on quick. Smarty Mart will always have a special place in my heart. I got my bud Rufus in aisle sixteen."

"Where is Rufus?"

"Oh, he's getting up there in age so he spends most of the day sleeping in my room. Now, I only take him out on really important missions…"

"Yo, Ron!"

Ron groaned when he noticed a large teen in basketball gear loitering across the street.

"Yo!" Ron answered back, then he motioned for Anthony to keep moving. "Old friend of mine, plays ball at the park with me and Felix, he's ok in small doses"

"Hey Mr. Possible, we need a good rebounder tonight. You know a lot about rebounds, right?"

Ron did a fake laugh. "That's hilarious man; I don't think I've ever heard that one. But you know what would have made it funnier? If we hadn't been dating for three years!"

He turned to Anthony again. "Jealousy is an ugly thing; you just got let stuff like that roll right off your back."

"Hey Ron, tell Kim she forgot her pants back at my house!"

"Ha like she…" Ron suddenly realized that he was walking by himself. "Ant?"

The teen was an XL sized individual, tall and wide. But that didn't stop Anthony from lifting him off the ground and pinning against a brick wall. "If you don't take back what you've just said, I'll rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat with my fist!"

It didn't take long for Ron to catch up with him. "Whoa, whoa, Ant, I'm pretty sure this is not how you make friends in a new town."

"He just insulted m… you and Kim," Anthony managed to spit out through heavy breathing and a clenched jaw.

"Yeah and…"

"And… and I look a little crazy, don't I?"

"I would have gone with a little psychotic. Now, can you let my friend down?"

Anthony let the boy down slowly. Before he could apologize, the boy quickly bolted down the street.

"I don't blame him, what part off letting it roll of your back didn't you understand?"

For the first time in a long time Anthony felt a tremendous shame, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Ron's face. "I'm sorry"

Ron put a hand on Anthony's shoulder. "Look, it's all right, just… wow… I'm getting this huge déjà vu feeling."

Ring

Ron answered his cell phone. "Hey KP….you and Monique….uh huh…yeah….uh, uh…no, no, no, no, no, no, fine."

He hung up the phone completely exasperated. "Ok, new plan. We're going to meet Kim and Monique at the mall; we've got no choice on the matter."

"That's ok."

"Hold on, let's get on the same page here. Now, they're most likely going to ask if we want to "help" them shop. Now we don't want to do that."

"We don't?"

"Of course we don't its hell! Now, after a reasonable amount of time, I'll say I have to show you around town and that we should get going. Now, if we stand united on this, we'll make out of there in less than an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later: Stacy's department store

_How did this happen? _

Ron tapped his foot three times on the ground because it was now asleep. He adjusted the heavy shopping bag that was now on his lap, as he shifted back and forth on the store's uncomfortable wooden bench. To his left sat Anthony who held bags of his own, Monique's contribution to the shopping. They yawned and stretched at the same time.

"It's that puppy dog pout, there's got to be away around it, something has to be able to counter its power!"

Anthony smiled, he knew all about the pout. Even in the distant future it was still an unstoppable force.

"Its situation like these that sometimes make me kind of sort of miss the 'just a friend' days. I mean when we were just friends, I could just flake out on these adventures, no harm, no foul. And the trick questions I never had to deal with those when everything was platonic."

"Trick questions?"

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"I, well, I don't… maybe… I know a girl who's a friend."

Ron laughed. "You're kind of weird Ant."

"Is that bad?" Anthony said softly.

"Actually it's great. Never be normal, that's my motto! Now, about the trick questions, I don't know if she asks them on purpose or if it's just a girl thing, but I do know one thing for sure… she'll ask when I'm not paying attention."

Ron took a quick look to make sure Kim wasn't around. "There are the obvious trick questions like, let's say if you're playing your favorite video game, empty soda cans on the floor, pizza's in the microwave and then boom… she bursts in with a physics textbook in her hand and she says 'what do you think you're doing?'"

"That's not a trick question," Anthony remarked.

"Yes it is young padawan, because no matter how you answer it, the game's going off, the pizza's going to cool, and you'll be reacquainted with Niels Bohr. Then, there's the advanced questions, stuff that'll make superman sweat. Let's take the classic 'do I look fat?' No equals yes, yes equals YES, I don't know equals yes. It doesn't matter equals yes but I don't care. Oh, and god help you if you pause for even a second… that just screams yes. I learned that one the hard way!"

"Here's another gem… 'Notice anything different about me?' Easy enough, huh? Well, not if you've just spent the previous night playing games and watching movies with Felix and you've only gotten fifteen minutes of sleep. That's when it gets hard."

Anthony roared with laughter.

"Yeah, it's funny because you don't have to deal with it. Luckily, I've trained my mind like a steel trap. You have to be quick like a cobra. I've done research and I've got answers to everything. 'Where do you see this relationship going?' Where do **you** see this relationship going? 'Do you think she's attractive?' **Who? **'What if I were pregnant' What if **I **werepregnant? You see I'm ready for anything."

"Ron, I need your help. Which pair of shoes looks better?" Kim pointed to the shoes on her feet and held up a pair of shoes in her hand.

Ron leaned over to Anthony and whispered into his ear. "She knows I don't know which shoes look better, and she knows I don't care. So why even ask? Now, the right way to do this is to ask her to try on the other pair, and then just say the first one was better, but there's a less diplomatic approach."

Ron studied the two pairs carefully, and then he nodded to himself as if he came to a conclusion. "Beats me Kim."

"You are no help," she said in huff.

"Um…" Anthony muttered before she could walk off. "I think you should go with the dark orange, it goes well with the cargo pants."

She smiled. "Thank you Anthony, and now that I think about it I really like this color."

"So why did you even bother asking me?" Ron cried out.

She ignored him, thanked Anthony again and walked away.

Ron turned to Anthony. "What was that all about?"

"My mother has similar tastes in clothing."

"You're mother… has similar tastes in clothing… with Kim?"

"Yes."

Ron leaned back on the wooden bench. "Hmm… that's a little peculiar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno Nacho:

Anthony swallowed the last bit of his meal and wiped his mouth. Across the table, Ron eagerly awaited a verdict.

"Well… how was it? How'd your first naco taste?"

"It was… good."

"Good?" Ron said incredulously. "The naco is fantastic! That's two times better than good. And I should know I invented it."

"Yes, when Ron's not wrestling giant lizards, he's a really good cook." Kim said flatly.

Ron stared at her for a moment. "Monique can we switch places?"

"Certainly," she said with an amused look on her face. They switched places, Monique now sat next to Anthony and Team Possible sat together.

Ron continued to stare at her. "What are you doing?" he said softly.

She nonchalantly took a sip from of soda. "Am I doing something?"

"Are you still mad about the crocodile thing, I thought we talked about it?"

"No, actually we haven't. You've practically avoided the subject…"

"Obviously I avoided it, because I didn't want to talk about it, yet here I am…"

"Well excuse me for worrying about your safety."

"No, this is beyond worrying about safety. Lately on the missions, you've been…" He put his hands up in surrender. "Let's just drop this."

"What, what have I been doing, huh? Tell me, I want to know."

"You want to know? Ok, I'll tell you. KP, on some missions you baby me! There, I said it."

Kim looked at him in shock. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! When did being cautious become 'babying'?"

"It becomes 'babying' when your helping me put on my own backpack."

"It's not my fault you're always doing something reckless."

"Everything we do is reckless!" he countered.

"What about when we were flying over that volcano and you just suddenly jumped out of the plane."

"I fell out of the plane!"

Anthony became concerned. He turned to Monique, who was busy enjoying a yogurt parfait.

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it," she said, "they're like an old married couple, give them a few minutes. Man, you really should try some of this."

"Maybe I should also give you a call when I need to use the potty. Would that be ok mommy?"

"You are such a child!"

"Wait, you're not going to spank me for misbehaving are you?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry, the mood is going change soon," Monique remarked.

Fifteen minutes later, the mood did change… drastically. And to his horror, Anthony had a front row seat to an impromptu makeup/make out session.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Kim said, as she nuzzled into Ron neck.

"I know you meant well." He nibbled lightly on her ear.

"Whoa…" Anthony looked around the restaurant, "uh… are they supposed to be doing this in public?"

Monique shrugged. "Bueno Nacho is like a second home."

"Hey KP, when I asked if you were going spank me, did you get turned on a little because I know I did."

"Ron!" she giggled playfully. "But truthfully, yeah I did." She whispered into his ear but not low enough for Anthony to avoid hearing.

"I'm feeling a little uncomfortable."

"It does take some getting used to," Monique chimed in.

"How about when I called you mommy?" Ron asked sensually.

"Ok! I'm going to step outside for some fresh air." Anthony brushed past Monique and headed for the exit.

In front of the Bueno Nacho entrance, he took a deep breath. "Oh man that is wrongsick!" But he couldn't help smiling as he said it. He looked up at the beautiful crystal clear night sky. Aaron was right, it was much better here in the past.

"Hey Mr. Hero."

Anthony immediately recognized the one who called to him. " Bonn… I mean… Ms Rockwaller… hi."

She giggled. "The name's Bonnie, not Ms. Rockwaller." She wore a tight fitting Jersey wrap dress that really, really shoved off her curves.

_It's casual and yet incredibly freaking hot! _

He stammered as she sauntered closer to him. "Ok Bonnie, uh… I'm Anthony."

"Anthony, isn't it rude for the hero to leave the scene before he's properly thanked?"

Anthony shook his head furiously. "There's no need to thank me, anyone would have done it."

She tapped her finger on his nose. "That's where you're wrong. My so called friends deserted me."

"Oh, they probably went for help."

She smiled at him, a beautiful smile. "You're cute, in a naïve sort of way. So, what are you doing out here alone anyway"

"Well I was just with…" he turned and looked back through the window of the restaurant.

"Kim and Ron," she interrupted. "So, you are related to him?"

"You could say that. Do you want me to go back in with me?"

"There's no need for that, we're not the best of friends. But, I'm sure if you ask them, they'll tell you that." She leaned in closer to him. "I have no problem dating younger guys."

Anthony began hyperventilating "I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I…"

Before he realized what was going on, she had already written her phone number on the palm of his hand.

"Now don't lose that."

"I, I, I, I, I, I, I"

"So cute, now don't leave a girl waiting Mr. Hero… I mean Anthony." She blew him a kiss and walked away.

"I, I, I, I, I, bye…"

It took a full minute before he managed to get his feet moving and his heart rate back to a normal level. But the shock was still with him when decided to head back inside.

"Ah young love it's so……lovely isn't that right young scion."

For the first time, Anthony noticed that there was man out in the darkness standing a few feet away, staring directly at him. The stranger smiled an innocent smile that went well with his clean-shaven face, long hair, and boyish looks. He looked no less then twenty five but no more then thirty. Despite his charming demeanor, Anthony instantly felt a large amount of distrust for the man. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend, although I'm dressed in casual wear. I'm actually part of an exclusive group…"

"The Brotherhood," Anthony surmised quickly. "How do you know about me?"

"Well now, you're a curious one aren't you? I just came to give you a chance to avoid future heartaches. It's a good opportunity to get in on the ground floor of something great."

"I won't let you corrupt my father!"

The man whistled happily. "Corrupt, enlighten, it's all in the eyes of the beholder. I really don't have to be here, things have already been set in motion, much earlier then you probably expected."

Anthony quickly grabbed the stranger by the collar. "If any member of the Brotherhood comes near my family, I will kill them myself."

The man kicked up his heels and laughed. "Interesting, you're serious! I can see it in your eyes… the anger, and the oooooh… hatred, so much hatred. You're not as 'pure', yes that's the word I'm looking for, as your old man. If only the roles were reversed, it would make things so much easier."

Anthony shook him furiously. "I'll never let you get your hands on him, do you understand me?"

"Understand this young scion," He brushed Anthony's hands off, and then began to wave his finger back and forth in front of Anthony's face "you… can't… fight… destiny! But you can be a part of it. "

Suddenly, a wave of darkness washed over them both. "Think about it young scion."

Anthony batted at the darkness as it surrounded him, and then, instantly, it was gone, taking the stranger with it.

XXXXXXXXX

Minutes later back at the Stoppable home, Ron and Anthony walked wearily up the stairs towards their respective rooms.

"Sorry about today, it just couldn't be helped," Ron told him. He stopped mid yawn when he noticed Anthony looking at him. "Is there something on your mind?"

Anthony stayed quiet.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Um… the truth is that I'm… I… I got this girls phone number," he said quickly, before he revealed the phone number on his palm.

"Wow, you do quick work, let me see that." Ron looked at the number. "Is this… no it can't… is this from Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Yeah."

"Bonnie, BonBon, THE Bonnie Rockwaller. Man, I guess we've got babe magnets in our blood."

"What! What's in my blood?" Anthony hiccupped.

"Huh?"

"What?"

They blinked at each in confusion.

"Well, that was something… we'll finish talking in the morning."

"Sure… in the morning."

They nodded to each other, and then slowly made their ways down opposite ends of the hallway.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned the next couple of chapters will be worth the wait. 


	7. Date

A/N Well I'm back after taking a break and writing a few one shots. After writing those I realized I am seriously underachieving with this story. So I'm trying to kick it up a notch. I hope I've managed to pick up the quality with thischapter. But of course it's up to you to tell me if I have.Read and review_

* * *

_

_Archeologists in Egypt have unearthed two 1,000-year-old golden tablets, engraved with, mysteriously enough, an ancient unknown language. The artifacts were unearthed in the remains of an ancient city that was buried under the sands not far from the Great Pyramids of Egypt. The city appeared to have been destroyed either by a natural disaster or by invading enemies. The unusual thing about this discovery is that there are no records of the city in any Egyptian records. _

_Chief archaeologist Krzysztof Malakowski and his team will be the ones attempting to translate the tablets._

"_Yes, we would have never found the ancient city without the monetary and historical resources of some anonymous philanthropists; with our financial status we should have the tablets translated by…_

Agent Epsilon immediately changed the channel of the only television in the henchman lounge. There was nothing he hated worse then educational television. Unfortunately Gemini had put a V chip on every T.V except his, so there was rarely anything worth watching in the lair.

…_Thanks to enormous support from financial sponsors, scientists using nanotechnology have broken new ground on self-replicating robo…_

"Nothing but crap." Epsilon changed the channel again.

"_And now for our crackpot of the week… a homeless man who seems to of Brazilian descent has been harassing the locals of a small Texas town spouting nonsense about the coming of a new Go…"_

"Agent Epsilon…"

Epsilon waved his hand dismissively. "Leave me alone I'm on break."

"Break?"

Suddenly the loveseat that Epsilon was resting on was lifted off the ground and heaved toward the wall.

"How can I take over the world when I have henchman taking two hour lunch breaks?" Gemini roared.

A group of henchman who were also in the lounge scattered like roaches back to their workstations.

"I'm surrounded by incompetents."

"Uh, excuse me sir?"

Gemini scowled menacingly at Agent Iota. "What is it and it better be good?"

Iota smiled nervously. "There is a representative from the Brotherhood in the waiting room."

Gemini began to massage his forehead. "Oh, this is not my day."

XXXXXXX

Gemini entered the waiting room and immediately spotted the representative. He wore the typical Brotherhood clothing, the green hooded robes embroidered with ancient symbols and snake images.

But this representative acted differently from the others, he had a happy-go-lucky- look to him, not the 'we're all business' image the other representatives had greeted Gemini with. This one was, embarrassingly enough, scanning through a "gentleman's" magazine in the waiting room. His eyes were practically glued to the pages; it was if he had no shame

"Ahem."

The representative looked up, smiling happily. "Gemini I suppose."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

The representative stood, stretched and took a deep breath. "Things with the Brotherhood are going great, but all this success is kind of boring. When everything comes so easily it gets so a little boring. So the council has decided that I be reassigned as your consultant, how does that sound?"

"Consultant?" Gemini said indignantly. "I don't need any…"

The representative slapped him on the back. "Don't worry about it big guy, you're still in charge. I'm just here to make sure you're on the right track. So, how are those assassinations coming along?"

The question caught Gemini by surprise; so far their attempts had become huge failures. "Well… uh… we've…"

The representative laughed. "Oh man, that look on your face is priceless." He playfully jabbed Gemini in the ribs with his elbow. "Just between me and you, the Brotherhood isn't too worried about the people on the list. In fact, as of right now, we could care less about them. But the truth is, W.E.E has been a great help to us. Your spy satellites, the U.S senators and U.N. officials on the payroll, its lovely, everything is just lovely."

"Really… well of course we have, I'm running a tight ship around here," Gemini replied, hoping to hide how relieved he felt.

The representative eyed him curiously. "So Gemini, what are you working on now?"

"Well first and foremost uh… we're working on plan to eliminate Global Justice."

"Of course."

"And we've created the prototype of android with genuine human like qualities."

"Ooooh, that sounds interesting."The representative rubbed the tiny stubble of hair under his chin. "Which reminds me, I met an interesting young man the other day."

"We can have him eliminated if you want."

"Oh that won't be necessary… yet. But this android gives me a splediferic idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later.

Kim flipped through the magazine doing her best to read while ignoring the loud and frantic tapping that echoed throughout the Stoppable's living room. She sat on an armchair adjacent to the couch where Ron and Anthony were going through another round of Pleasure kill, Ron's newest fighting game.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this," Ron huffed, drops of sweat appeared on his head. "Do you play a lot of video games back home?"

Anthony's remained completely focused. "Video games have been found to improve spatial abilities, the ability to create and apply multiple strategies, and may even help develop critical analyzing techniques. All of which are vital for survival on the battlefield."

"Ok…" Ron did a quick glance at Kim, then he turned back to the game, "and they're also fun!"

"Come on… yes… yes… yes!" Ron stood up and raised his hand in victory. "Victory from the jaws of defeat. Wow, even Felix couldn't take me to the limit in this game."

"Good game," Anthony said, when he noticed the empty bottle of soda on the coffee table. "I'll go get us some more soda."

"Hold on… in the end there, you didn't just let me win, right?"

Anthony paused for a second. "No."

"Alright, I just had to know for self esteem purposes." Ron dropped down on the couch as Anthony headed for the kitchen.

"You know he let you win," Kim said without looking up from her magazine.

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, "and the fact that you noticed that makes it so much worse. Did you see how bad a liar he is?"

Kim put the magazine down on her lap. "Speaking off lying, how much do you know about your cousin?"

Ron picked up his controller and started a quick single player game. "Not much really, but he's pretty cool."

"So…"

_Oh jeez she's not going drop it, oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later._

He was actually surprised she had taken so long to bring it up.

"…he's your mother's youngest sister's son, right?"

_Well at least she's not being blunt about it_

"Yes, that is true, seeing that being the son of my mother's youngest sister is kind of _the _definition of cousin."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, your mother hasn't seen her sister in years."

"Almost on two decades," Ron answered.

"And she still hasn't heard from her?"

Ron shifted on the couch. "Right."

"And you've never heard or seen any evidence of your cousin's existence before he arrived a week ago?"

"Can't deny that."

"And you don't find anything suspicious about this?"

Ron sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions. "Kim, he's not a synthodrone."

Her eyebrow arched. "And you know this how?"

"Well for one thing, I poked him with a needle and he didn't spill green goo all over the expensive carpet in the guest room."

"Ok, maybe he's not a synthodrone but he could be something else. Are you forgetting how many enemies we have?"

"Have you forgotten how he helped us with Monique?"

"Maybe that's all part of his plan. Some people will do anything to get back at us."

"Paranoia does not look good on KP. All I know for sure is that Anthony is a good guy."

Kim looked at him incredulously. "Come on, that's probably part of the act to fool you and your family. Don't tell me are actually falling for this long lost cousin story?"

Ron shrugged. "Look, I didn't say that. I'm not sure why he's here, maybe he needs our help. Whatever it is, he's not ready to tell us for some reason, but I don't think he's a villain and I trust him. I'd appreciate it if you did too."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "You know we can have Wade scan his DNA."

"KP!"

"Fine… you know, you might be a little too trusting."

Ron pointed to himself. "I'm too trusting? I don't remember going to the junior prom with a synth…"

A couch pillow flew at his face before he could finish.

"Don't you dare!" Kim threatened.

"You know, what was its name… oh right, _Eric_" he said in a fasellto voice, he put his hand to his heart and batted his eyelashes. "How could I forget such a smoking hottie. Remember the cute way he oozed all over the floor when Rufus bit him? Why'd you two ever breakup anyway?"

Kim tackled him to the ground, she slid on top of him and pinned him by the wrists. "You know perfectly well what happened."

Ron flashed a mischievous smile. "No really, you guys were a great couple. If you looked past the fact that he wasn't real I think you guys could have gone far."

"What kind of boyfriend brings up his girlfriend's biggest mistake?"

"I'm sorry," he pretended to cry, "it's just so hard to forget that I was almost replaced by inanimate object. I don't think I'll ever get over it."

She placed her palm on the side of his face and kissed him tenderly. "Are you over it now?"

"I think that's probably enough too… wait, I'm remembering something else. It's coming to me in pieces. I'm trapped somewhere… I think… yes… I'm trapped in a closest… does the name Mankey mean anything to you?"

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

He shook his head. "I just need something to help me… forget."

She brushed her hair back and kissed him again. They closed their eyes as the kiss deepened, Ron's hands instinctively reached under her shirt…"

Just as Anthony walked back into the living room. "Uh Ron, there's no more drinks… uh whoa!"

They opened their eyes to see Anthony standing just a few feet away. His face was now bright red, he did a quick 180 degree turn and turned his back too them.

"Oh crap I'm sorry… I… wow, that is awkward."

The phone rang, and Kim jumped to her feet, smoothing out her shirt. "I'll get that." She quickly rushed out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Ron said from the floor. "Sometimes we forget there are other people in the immediate area. But we really need to talk about something called timing."

"I can leave when she comes back?"

Ron waved his hand. "No it's fine, the mood has passed. Well actually, the mood has passed for her. I on the other hand always have time for a lit…"

"Okay," Anthony interrupted; he took a deep breath, "I get the idea"

It was around the fourth time that Anthony had walked in on a similar scene. With the way they acted, he was now beginning to wonder why he didn't have at least two older siblings.

Ron picked himself off the ground and brushed some dust off the back of his shirt. "Ok, so shall we play again?"

_Play? I think I need some more time to recover. _

"Sure," Anthony answered.

They sat down on the couch when Kim returned to the living room. Her face seemed paler than usual.

"Is it for me?" Ron inquired.

"No, it's for Anthony."

"Me?" Anthony said in complete shock

"Is it his mom?"

"No actually, it's Bonnie."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How'd she get this number?" Anthony asked.

Ron put his hand up. "I may have given it to her when I signed her yearbook."

"Why would you do that?" Kim and Anthony asked at the same time.

"I did it for everybody! You know, keep in touch and all that garbage. I never thought she'd ever call my house!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim lowered head. "Well anyway, she's waiting on the phone."

Anthony looked at Kim like she was crazy. "What do you want to me to do about it?"

"Uh, go talk to her! She already knows you're here."

Anthony shook his head aggressively. "I can't talk to her."

They looked at him puzzled. "Why not?"

"Why not… I…can barely talk to any girls socially… and Bonnie she's on a whole different level."

"I thought you had a friend who was a girl back at home."

"Yeah I do, we've known each other for years and eighty percent of the time, I've no idea what she's thinking. It's like everything she does and says to me is completely random."

Ron shot a glance at Kim. "Weeeellllllllll…"

"Don't say another word smart guy," Kim told him.

Ron quickly turned back to Anthony. "Look, it's not that big of a deal, it's just a phone call."

Anthony shook his head again. "Look, let me make this as simple and clear as possible… I can't do it."

"Wait a minute, Alright, Bonnie and I aren't the best of friends, but she went out of her way to call, so she deserves at least to hear from your own mouth that you're not interested. You can't be rude about this."

Anthony blinked at his Kim, than at his father. "Right, I can't be rude… ok I'll do it." He got up and walked out of the living room.

Ron waited until Anthony was out of earshot. "Yes! Bonbon is going to get shot down by a member of my family. It could only be better if I was doing it myself," he laughed.

"What is going on?"

"KP, I totally forgot to tell you. You remember last week when we were at Bueno Nacho. When Anthony went outside, he ran into Bonnie and it looks like now she's crushing on him."

"No way… I'm surprised that he's Bonnie type."

"What's that supposed mean? Anthony's a fine looking young man."

"You're just being defensive because he sort of looks like you."

XXXXXX

Around five minutes later Anthony walked slowly into the living with a dazed look on his face.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"What happened? We're going out this weekend, that's what happened!"

"What?" Ron cried. "What did you say?"

Anthony continued in a monotonous voice. "What did I say? I said jkfhjgggllkkfklLFkefkkkgkklgkglkmju…. uh OK. That's what I said."

Kim gave him a funny look. "That's what you really said?"

"Verbatim."

"Wow," Ron sighed. "Well, Bonnie couldn't be all that bad, nobody is."

"She comes closest," Kim remarked, as she started to once again flip through her magazine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening

Ron was staring out of the kitchen window as Kim approached. Something outside had apparently captured his attention.

"What are you doing?"

"This guy is outside on the front lawn doing sit ups. He must have at least two hundred already."

"Who, Anthony?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone just casually get up and start exercising, it's insane. It's got to be some kind of mental disorder."

"Maybe you can learn something from your cousin. You could probably benefit from a few sit-ups yourself."

"Are trying to say I'm fat because…" He stopped mid sentence to rethink the consequences of his words.

_There's a joke here and it's a pretty good but can I take such a ris?. We've been best friends forever and we've been a couple for three years. She should be able to handle some playfully teasing about her weight. She'll probably think it's funny too I mean it's only a joke, right?_

Kim glared at him almost daring him to finish the sentence. "Because what?"

Ron quickly weighed the pros and cons again. "Because… you're absolutely right, it wouldn't hurt me to do a few sit-ups."

She smiled at him. "Very good, you avoided temptation. That's a sign of maturity and wisdom."

Ron turned back to the window. "I'm not an artist Kim, but sometimes I know exactly when to draw the line."

XXX

Aaron chimed in from Anthony's earpiece. **"So you're telling me that in two days you have a date with Bonnie Rockwaller?" **

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"**What about Maya?"**

Anthony lay down on his back. "What about her?"

"**Well, I'm not so sure your girlfriend would approve you going out with another gal."**

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend, and second of all, I didn't have choice. I was ambushed I didn't know what to do…"

"**Dude, calm down, what are you getting all excited about?"**

"… I still don't know what to do, you should have seen the way she walks… talks… her body moves like, whoa. What am I going to do man? It's like, I've just learned how to add and now someone is tossing me a few Calculus problems."

"**I don't get you man, when we're in a life threatening situation and you've got a gun to your head, you turn into the freaking Terminator, but a chick wiggles her way towards you and all of a sudden it's Revenge of the Nerds."**

"I'm a fighter Aaron, not a lover. Ask me to infiltrate an enemy base and I'm right there with you. Ask me what how to talk to a girl and I'm at a loss."

"**You can't back out of it now."**

"No, I guess not."

Anthony heard Aaron sigh.** "I guess if you're going to cheat on my sister, it might as well be with a smoking hottie like Bonnie."**

"You know what… you're not… helping…" Anthony sputtered a few incomprehensible words before regaining his composure. "Any new info on The Brotherhood?"

"Not really, and I've been really searching the net. I've combed through some C.I.A files but the government doesn't even believe they exist."

"What… C.I.A files? Are you insane, that is illegal!"

Aaron sounded a bit irritated. **"Illegal? We're trying to win a war here, how the am I supposed to find info when I'm restricted to where I can hack?"**

Aaron was right, they had to do whatever was necessary to come out on top.

"**By the way do you want to know who killed…?"**

"No I don't, just stop." Anthony looked up into the sky, the sun was beginning to set. The entire landscape took on a surreal saffron hue as the clouds reflected the fading sun's red and orange glow.

"Sometimes, I stay up thinking about this war. Not what would happen if we lose, but what would happen when we win? Everything will change, our future will disappear, all of our experiences, no matter how good or bad, will be erased, and we'll be totally different people."

"**Well, you'll be a total different person anyway."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, yeah those two hooking up is pretty much set in stone."**

Anthony's heart skipped a beat when he realized where Aaron was headed with this.

"**The chances of you being born are pretty good. It's a different story for me and Maya, we were born because of the war."**

"Your dad, he was a refugee from a destroyed city right."

"**No… the truth is that he was a former member of the Brotherhood."**

Anthony sat upright. "What?"

"**My mom told me about him on my last birthday. Even Maya doesn't know the truth. Story goes like this… my mother got captured and was taken to one of the many prison camps that existed. My dad was a Brotherhood Lieutenant who just happened to stop by the camp to get more supplies for his troops. I don't know, maybe he was tired of the war, or he was just a love struck fool, but he helped her escape. She lied and told everyone he was an escaped prisoner like her, and well, they stayed together until, you know… he was killed. The point is, the war brought them together. Without the war, the chances of them finding each other are slim. Just like the thousands of other kids who are products of a terrible tragedy, no war equals… no us."**

"Aaron I'm…"

"**Don't worry about, I'm not worried. I've already comes to terms with it, and I'm sure Maya would too. That's why I'm enjoying the past as much as I can. Anyway, it's all for a better future right? So I'll follow my team captain to heaven, hell, or nonexistence."**

Anthony sat in complete silence he wiped away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Aaron you're…"

"**Oh don't get all girly on me."**

"… a good friend!"

"**Please, I'm your only friend."**

Anthony laughed. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't bother me at all."

XXXXXXXXX

Two day later.

"Mo… uh Kim, just do me a huge favor? When Bonnie comes, tell her I went back home."

Kim rolled her eyes as she leaned against the bathroom door. "You're being ridiculous about this. Now get out of the bathroom, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't!" Anthony said from behind the door. "I'm a loser, ok, fine, there, I admit it… social skills are not my part of my deal. I can't be social with people, especially with girls."

_Where is Ron, this is his cousin, it should be his problem?_

"Look Anthony, I need to use the bathroom. Now you're either going to walk out of there peacefully or I'm going to break the door down."

"Fine," Anthony said a moment later, "I'm coming out."

"Whoa," Kim cried when he opened the door. Her nostrils suddenly felt like they were on fire, "did you bathe in Ron's cologne?"

Anthony sniffed the air. "Is that a problem?"

Kim brought her hands to her face. "Ok, since your Ron's family, I'm going to help you out."

XXXXXXX

Ron sat on the porch and watched as the Mercedes convertible, slowly entered the driveway to his house.

_Wow… _

Then the driver stepped out of the expensive looking vehicle.

_Double wow…_

He didn't want to think that but he couldn't help it. Wow was the only word that popped into his head when he got a good look at her. The brunette wore a curve flattering silk blouse over a tight straight shirt, dark stockings, and black suede high heel sandals.

_She means business!_

"That's not the first time I've caught you staring at me Stoppable. I guess old habits never die."

"Oh Bonbon," he finally managed to say, "how many times do I have to tell you we can't be together? Don't make get a restraining order."

She smiled at him. "Why Ron, have you become even more delusional over the years?"

"What?" Ron looked around feigning confusion. "How can you deny the latent sexual tension we've had between us all these years. I know you've wanted a piece of the Ron man for a long time."

"Oh please, keep your wet dreams to yourself. You don't think I'd come here dressed like this…" she did a little spin to show off, "…for you, now that would be an obvious waste of my talents."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, Anthony and I do look alike. I think that means something."

She looked him over and chuckled softly. "I'll admit there are some similarities but your cousin, unlike you, is two steps above gorgeous and one notch below delicious."

"Hey, I'm delicious!" he protested. "But something bugs me. You're really going out of your way to get at my cousin. Don't you prefer being chased then chasing?"

She walked over to him. "You might not realize it but good looking people like me attract a lot of phonies with only one thing on their mind. Your cousin is different, he's hot, he's a gentleman, he's brave, strong, and his innocence is just so cute and refreshing. It's not everyday you meet a guy like that."

She brought her face down until it was only a few inches from him. "So, in short, in my search for the perfect guy for me, I'm being really…" She licked the top of her lip slowly and seductively, "… aggressive."

Ron wiped his forehead. "Alright, I can't deny that was a pretty hot moment there. If anybody can say anything good about you BonBon, it's that you really know how to turn the heat up on a guy."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

Abruptly Ron's facial expression changed from playful to one of doubt and suspicion.

"What's with the dirty look?"

"You can play me Bonnie, that's fine, I'm used to it, but my family is off limits. If you're trying to hurt me or Kim by using my cousin, then we're going to have a personal problem."

They stared at each other for a moment. This was the first time Bonnie had ever heard Ron talk this way. She wasn't sure if he was entirely serious, but after studying his face for a moment, she was able to confirm just how serious he was.

"Aren't we overprotective, I didn't know you were Anthony's father?"

"I'm just making sure no one gets hurt."

"I can't guarantee no one will get hurt. But if you really want to know this is legitimate date."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kim asked as she stepped onto the front porch.

"Kim, Bonnie's trying to seduce me away from you."

"Right," Bonnie laughed, "don't worry Kim I'd never try to steal your favorite pet from you."

Kim glared angrily at her, Bonnie glared back. They shot daggers at each from their eyes. The atmosphere around them was heavy with tension.

_Man if look could kill… _Ron thought, _Bonnie's right though, some things will never change. They should just fight and get it over. Yeah, fight it out… in a tub filled with nacho cheese… with nothing but bikinis on… itsy bitsy tinnie weenie yellow poka dot bikinis…_

"Ron!"

"What?

"You're drooling in public again," Kim told him.

Ron wiped the spittle of his mouth with his sleeve. "Sorry, I was thinking about something uh… tasty." He casually and nonchalantly crossed his legs.

_God please, don't let anyone ask me to stand up._

Bonnie had a disgusted look on her face, as she stared at the drool puddle on the floor. "I really hope that weirdness doesn't run in the family."

Someone coughed and all eyes fell on Anthony as he appeared from behind the front door Bonnie smiled as she waved at him.

His eyes fell on her, all over her. "H… Ha… Hijba… Hiaaha…"

Kim gently smacked him in the back of his head. "Breathe."

"Hello," Anthony said after taking a deep breath.

"You are such a cutie. So shall we go?"

"Sure," he squealed. He walked down the stairs with his hands swaying stiffly by his side. "Where are we going?"

"A place called Velocity."

That name was sounded familiar to Ron.

_Velocity is a dance club and lounge, I think we've been there before;_ _yeah Monique dragged us there for a party once_.

"Well, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." She turned to Ron. "I'll be sure to bring your boy home safely," she laughed.

Anthony failed to hear the comment as he was doing his best to keep from hyperventilating.

He followed her to the car but he couldn't help notice how much her hips swayed suggestively as she walked. Anthony turned to Ron who nodded to him as if to say 'I know'.

Kim noticed the exchange and smacked Ron in the back of his head.

A few moments later, they watched as Bonnie drove off. Ron suddenly rushed into his house without a word, leaving Kim alone on the porch. A minute later he came out wearing a hooded parka.

He kissed Kim on the cheek. "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… to the store"

"You want me to come with?"

"Naww… I'll be back in a jiff."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony to a quick look in Bonnie's direction, he wondered if it was a bad thing that he hadn't said a thing since she started driving.

"**Say something you idiot," Aaron remarked.**

_Why did I ask Aaron for help?_

"Um you look beautiful today… I mean tonight… no evening…"

"**You are such a loser."**

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Oh my god, you are the just the sweetest thing aren't you? Most guys would be playing such stupid games right now. Talking about their cars or jobs they don't really have, or their package. Sometimes, a girl can get tired of that."

_Package? What does that mean… oh package… I'm in way over my head here._

"**Man, do you see what she's wearing?"**

Thanks to Anthony's specially made contact lens, Aaron could see whatever Anthony saw, perhaps even more.

Bonnie gave him a frosty smile. "So where are you from?"

Anthony smiled. "I'm going to you the truth. Right now I don't even remember my name."

Bonnie laughed again.

"**Good, good, lay down the charm." **

"Is this the first date you've ever been on?"

"**Say no… no wait, laugh at her a little… then tell her this isn't your first trip around the block, but in a smooth way."**

"Yes it is," Anthony replied honestly.

"Well," she powered the Mercedes forward, "let's make sure your first time is one you'll never forget."

"**Oh jeez did you hear that… I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!"**

I wasn't long before she brought the car to a screeching halt in front a building with a huge sign neon sign displaying the word Velocity for the whole world to see.

Bonnie turned off the engine. "Coming?" she asked.

"**Tell her not until you do. But in a smooth, nonchalant way" **

Anthony wondered again why he'd ask for Aaron's help.

XXXXX

Anthony followed her to the large double door in front of the club where a hulking giant of a bouncer stood. He took one glance at Bonnie and he let them pass. Once through the door, they were bombarded with throbbing rock/slash techno music, and neon lights glittering overhead. A strobe light flickered over the dozens of bodies on the dance floor.

"You know how to dance right?"

Anthony replied as if he was reading through a textbook. "Dancing can raise the heart rate anywhere from 80 to 120 beats per minute. That is the equivalent of any strength training or aerobic program. Sustained in 2 minute bursts over a 45 minute period will build not only your heart's strength, but its endurance too."

"Ok… that's good to know." She pulled him close, really, really close. "Dance with me." She soon had his body swaying with hers.

Anthony gulped. _I'm not just in over my head. I'm drowning._

XXXXXXXXX

Ron signaled for the taxicab to come to a stop in front of the club. It wasn't like he didn't trust Bonnie… ok, it was that he didn't trust Bonnie. But there was another factor here. Every since Anthony had come to visit, he always had a 'deer in the headlights' look on him. And you don't throw a deer in a cage with a lion and expect it to come out unharmed.

Alright, maybe he was being too protective but it somehow felt like that was how it should be, they had formed some kind of bond. He also got a strange vibe from Anthony; it was the same kind of vibe he had gotten once from a lost child he had met at the mall a few years ago.

The bouncer stopped him in front of the door. "You're not getting in dressed like that."

"Ok," Ron pulled his wallet, "maybe my old friend Lincoln will change your mind?" The bouncer continued to look forward ignoring Ron.

"Fine how about Hamilton… Jackson… look, I don't have a real job, I can't afford anymore."

The bouncer kept on ignoring him.

"Alright, is Ulysses S. Grant too cool for the room?"

The Bouncer opened up his hand as he continued to look forward. Ron placed the fifty in his open palm and watched as the bouncer stepped aside.

He walked though the door and was instantly blasted by the loud music. "This place is rocking more than I remember."

Ron pulled the hood over his head and the collar over his face. He moved through the dance floor slowly scanning the area until he spotted Bonnie and Anthony. He scouted a corner of the dance floor where he could keep an eye on them and stay out of their field of vision at the same time.

XXXXXXXXX

After awhile, Anthony wasn't feeling scared at all, in fact he was feeling pretty good. It was like nothing he had ever experienced in his lifetime. His senses were constantly being bombarded on all sides. The music was getting faster and more overwhelming, and overpowering. Through the corner of his eye, he saw people sweating and pressing against each other as the neon lights made the world around them seem more exciting and surreal. And last, but definitely not least, Bonnie was rubbing her body all over him, just grinding away at him.

_This has got to be the single greatest moment of my life. I wouldn't mind doing this two, hell, ten times a week. _

That's when he felt it, the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and his skin tingled slightly. He instantly broke out of the hypnotic trance of the club, his senses were now on high alert. Someone was watching them, someone dangerous.

It wasn't just paranoia; his training under Yori had thought him the difference between paranoia and sensing danger.

And he was definitely sensing danger.

XXXXXXX

Ron continued to watch them as he hid in the corner of the dance floor.

_Good lord Bonnie is freak… if I asked nicely I wonder if Kim would… _

"Oh my god!" someone shrieked.

Ron turned to a girl who was now in hysterics. She stared right at him.

"You're Ron Stoppable."

"What… no I'm not, you're mistaken." Ron tried to walk away.

"Yes you are! I saw you on TV!"

_Yes on Oprah's heroes of the year celebration. That was me and yes I am famous and I am that good looking._

"No, you haven't," he told her quickly.

The girls signaled to a group of her girl friends. "Look, it's Ron Stoppable!"

As Ron attempted to sneak away, his cell phone rang. He instinctively picked it up and he immediately regretted doing so.

"Hello Ron, are you there?"

He smacked himself in the forehead. "Idiot… oh hey KP. Where am I?" There was no way in the world she couldn't hear the loud music.

"I'm at the store, it's a really long line. Oh you're at the store… well, you caught me I'm actually at Bueno Nacho. Music? What music? Oh, the loud music I was wondering about that myself."

"Oh my god it is him… I love you so much!" another girl squealed.

Ron tried to wave them away.

More girls appeared. "He looks cuter here than on TV!"

"Dance with me!" another shouted.

"What was what?" Ron said into the phone. "What did that sound like to you… a pack of teenaged groupies throwing themselves at me? Kim, you've got a whacky imagination… ok, I'm coming into a tunnel, I love you, bye."

He hung up the phone and turned it off; he realized then that he should have done that earlier.

"Oh, I'm going to pay for this one."

XXXXXXXX

As much as he didn't want to, Anthony had to stop Bonnie from rubbing up against him for a moment. There was someone dangerous watching, he was sure of it. He had to figure out who it was quickly. He asked Bonnie where the bathroom was and he excused himself. He made his way along the dance floor in the direction of the bathroom, when he suddenly felt that he was indeed being followed.

Anthony entered the bathroom and positioned him in a corner of the room so when the door opened, he could easily hide behind it and get a good look at his pursuer. If the guy did anything funny, he'd get the first attack in.

He waited for a few minutes and then just as expected, the door opened, and in walked a smooth looking businessman. He was tall and tan, but other that, he was just a normal looking man. Suddenly, he stumbled forward, like he was in a drunken stupor. Anthony rushed to his side and grabbed him before he could drop. "Are you ok sir?"

The man turned abruptly and backhanded Anthony in the face. The attack dazed Anthony, putting the man in perfect position to circle behind him and put on a sleeper hold with his right arm. He tightened his arm around Anthony's neck and forced him to his knees.

Anthony struggled mightily to free himself.

"Good evening young scion."

Anthony stopped, that voice, it was familiar, it was coming from the man in the suit's watch. The man made sure his watch was positioned right next to Anthony's ear.

"You!" Anthony seethed.

A laugh came from the watch. "'You' is such an informal term. Call me Uncle Judah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron found himself surround by dozens of admirers. Although it was very flattering, all this accolades would blow his cover.

That's when he spotted Anthony walking towards the bathrooms with a serious look on his face.

_What happened?_

"Excuse me ladies I've got…"

"Ladies and Gentleman," it was the club's DJ, "we've got a celebrity in the house. A spotlight fell on Ron. "Middleton's own Ron Stoppable!"

_Well, so much for my cover. _

"And since he's here tonight we're going do something special. You guys are lucky, you're going get an exclusive test run tonight of an unreleased track The Naked Mole Rap Remix."

What? Someone sampled my song?"

SIREN sounds

_**"Yeeeeeahhhhh! There are a lotta losers in the club tonight. But its gonna be aight, (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Here's an exclusive to get you all crunk. Big John, Ron Stoppable, this is the remix. Peace up M town down, lets Gooooo!"**_

"_**Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron. 'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Yeeeeeaaaahhhh!) Here's a story in all it's glory. Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus"**_

The crowd went crazy; it was like everyone in the club hit the dance floor at the same time. The came together and crowded around him, dozens of dancers pressed and writhed against each other in mass frenzy with Ron trapped in the middle.

He tried to make his way through the mass of people to no avail, they seemed hell bent at keeping him in the center.

"_**Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"**_

_**"No, I'll keep him in my pocket (YEEEEEAAAAHHH!)"**_

By then, he had already lost sight of Anthony.

XXXXXXXXX

"On second thought, Uncle Judah just doesn't roll off the tongue as I thought it would. Plain and simple Judah will be fine. You know, it took you along time to notice us, I mean, it's not like we've been watching you for the past twenty four hours or anything."

Anthony continued to struggle against the man in the suit, but he abnormally strong.

"Don't struggle, he'll just tighten his hold. I wouldn't him to snap your neck. Now my dear scion, have you thought over what we talked about? Will you continue to fight the inevitable or will you stand by your father's side with the Brotherhood?"

"I'll never let you have him"

"Tsk, tsk, you're not really in the position to argue. Look at that mirror."

The man adjusted his position just slightly to point Anthony's face toward the mirror over the sink. "Do you see that person? That is the face of a person who doesn't really know who he is, a person who can't see the big picture. A person who doesn't realize he's not even supposed to be here and he is insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

The man applied more pressure to Anthony's neck. "Did you see that… he's in pain. And that's all he'll get if he keeps fighting; pain, emotional and physical."

"I'll kill you," Anthony cried his face was getting redder and redder.

"Kill me? Have you ever killed anyone before? I doubt you have it in you, you're all talk. Me though, I've killed, annihilated, asphyxiated, assassinated, bumped off, butchered, chilled, creamed, dispatched, done in, dumped, eradicated, erased, executed exterminated, iced, murdered, neutralized, obliterated, polished off, rubbed out, and snuffed out many people. Oh wait, I may have possibly wasted someone too. In fact I can order this guy to snap your neck right now. I could have killed you the night we met. But I'm… we're being generous. We're offering you the chance to join the winning side, the side your father will eventually lead…"

As Judah rambled on Anthony positioned his chin into the crook of the choking arm. Then he raised his shoulder while pressing down with his chin to relieve some of the choking pressure, but it wasn't nearly enough He cursed himself for being trapped like this. He could hear Yori-sensei's scolding voice.

"_Shame on you for letting him sneak up on you, always protect your airway, you could never be a Ninja."_

_Always protect your airway…_

Those were the last words Anthony usually heard before he blacked out in Yori's arms

The man in the suit forced Anthony to his feet, and leaned backwards. Applying more pressure to Anthony's neck, his face was becoming redder by the second.

_Ok Sensei how about this?_

"Judah, if you're going to have some one put a choke hold on me, make sure they know how to put it on right!"

Anthony reached up with both hands and grabbed the back of the man's head and dropped to the ground, smashing the attacker's face off his head. Blood gushed from the attacker's broken nose, his hold on Anthony loosened.

Anthony quickly smashed his elbow into his attacker's ribs, breaking free from the hold completely. Then he angrily side kicked the man into a nearby stall. The man landed perfectly on the toilet seat. From that sitting position he growled at Anthony and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Well, well," said Judah from the watch, "You've finally made this interesting."

XXXXXX

"_**We've heard of Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco. Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it, don't drop it, you might just pop it!"**_

Ron attempted to make his way through the crowd of dancing fanatics, but he wasn't making any leeway.

"There you are!"

Ron turned to face Bonnie.

"Where's Anthony?" they both said at the same time. Then they stared at each other in confusion.

Something was wrong.

XXXXXX

The man in the suit shot out of the stall like a torpedo. He forcefully pushed Anthony into the bathroom wall, then, showing amazing strength, he ripped a faucet from its sink. He swung at Anthony who dodged the blow, and it smashed into the wall, sending large pieces of tile to the floor.

The man lifted the faucet up and the air, intent on bringing it down on Anthony's skull. Anthony sidestepped to his left and grabbed the man's with both of his hands. Then Anthony guided his right arm downward, smacking his hand against the sink. The faucet fell to the ground but the man didn't flinch. He elbowed Anthony in the face with his left arm. The powerful blow stunned Anthony again. The man football tackled Anthony into the wall and pinned him there.

Anthony heard Judah laugh. "Nice job Scion, you're not bad. But really, what's all this trash about killing me huh? You can't even handle a simple henchman. You'd think the son of the future ruler of the world would be a bit stronger. How can you expect to change anything when you're so weak?"

Anthony felt his blood boil, in a fit of rage he pushed the man off. He began a bombardment of straight jabs to the man's face.

"I mean, is that really the best you can do?"

The man kicked with his right foot Anthony caught his foot and wrapped his right arm around it. He stepped forward and, using his left foot, he forcefully kicked the man in his left knee, dislocating his kneecap

"You'll never be able to live up to your father's name like that…"

"Shut up!" Anthony screamed as he smashed his forearm into the man's face, sending him flying to the ground. Anthony leaped on top of him and started to pound on the man's face.

He forgot about dating and girls and all that irrelevant nonsense, this was what he was born for. This was what he was really good at and it was all that mattered right now.

"Shame really. How can you expect to make your father proud when this is all you can do?"

Blinded by an intense rage Anthony picked the man up from the floor "I'll show what I can do! I'll show you what will happen if any of you come near my family!"

Anthony's heart sped up uncontrollably, pumping adrenaline into his system. Using all of the natural strength he could muster he hurled the man's body towards the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXX

_**Mwuah! Buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...**_

The song was finally over and Ron had managed to squeeze his way through the now dispersing crowd. He was heading quickly towards the bathroom. He was a few feet from the wooden bathroom door, when it burst open and he watched as body flew through it and slid across the ground.

The music came to an instant stop and everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared in silence.

Ron watched as Anthony emerged from the bathroom a look of rage on his bruised face.

"Anthony!"

Anthony couldn't hear him he was lost in his own world of rage and vengeance. He rushed over to the man in the suit body and lifted his leg.

"Anthony what are you doing!"

It was too late, in his mind Anthony had already decided to cross the point of no return. He brought foot down with a sickening thud on the man's neck.

There was an eerie silence in the club. A second or two passed liked that, nothing but complete silence. Anthony stepped awkwardly away from the body his head and heart throbbing wildly. His rage gone, he was now drained, completely numb from the horror of his own actions. He wanted nothing more than to be at home in his mother's arms while she sang a lullaby, she always did have a beautiful voice.

Ron rushed over to them, and Anthony looked at him like he was ghost.

"What did you do?" Ron screamed at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Anthony felt a sharp pain in his heart. "… he was evil!"

"That doesn't give you the right to just take someone's life. You had him down on the ground, it was over. Killing when it isn't necessary makes you nothing but an inhuman monster!" Every word out Ron's mouth was like a knife into Anthony's heart. Ron kneeled over the body to check the man's pulse.

Anthony closed his eyes; this was the way it had to be. This was extreme reality of the world.

"Acccckk"

Anthony opened his eyes to see an arm reach out and grab Ron by the throat. He watched in horror as the man picked himself off the floor.

_He's an android. _

The android stood up straight with its head still hanging at a ninety degree angle. Someone screamed at the sight of him and a panic started. A swarm of people rushed towards the exits. It glanced at Ron and flung him indiscriminately into the remaining onlookers.

The android grabbed its head and with a disturbing crack popped it back into place. Finally it turned towards to Anthony.

Someone laughed heartily.

_Judah _

"You probably thought you just killed a man in cold blood didn't you. My young Scion, you've just been punked. But look at it this way, now we both know that you've got that killer instinct."

The android suddenly turned away from Anthony. "Well, isn't this a surprise, another interesting person is still here."

Anthony spotted Bonne who was standing over Ron's motionless body.

"Bonnie, run!"

She heard his shout and she attempted to rush towards the exit. But you can't run that fast in high heels. The android intercepted her halfway to the exit. It grabbed her forcefully by the neck.

"Let her go!" Anthony charged at the android.

Just as he was closing in the android slapped Bonnie away and rushed at him. Before he could put on the brakes the android hit him with a running clothesline. Anthony was knocked off his feet and landed roughly on his back.

"Fool," laughed Judah, "I don't a give crap about the girl. I only want to play with you, she means nothing."

The android removed a pocket knife from its suit. "How about we take this game up a notch? Let's see if can stand the sight of your own blood."

As the knife rushed down towards him at an amazing speed Anthony closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

It never came.

Anthony opened his eyes to see the knife hovering over his shoulder blade. The android was still holding the knife but now someone was holding its hand tight keeping it from moving another inch.

It was Ron.

"If you think I'm going to lie there and let you hurt my family you're wrong."

The android struggled to remove its hand from Ron's grasp but it wouldn't budge. Ron leaned forward and punched the android in the chest with such force that he caused it to slide a few feet backwards on its heels.

Alarms began to ring out in its head, the impact of the blow had caused it severe damage to its system; it would barely be able to function now. It diverted all of its resources and energy to its feet just to remain standing.

Retreat, yes, it had been programmed to retreat if it needed critical repairs. Anymore damage and it would cease functioning.

It turned away from Ron and Anthony, but now someone else was in its way.

"No one touches my face like that!" Bonnie lifted her high heel shoe over and brought it down on the android's face. The heel of the shoe impaled the android in the eye. It convulsed in front of her slightly and then slumped to the ground motionless.

Ron gulped and took in lungful of air and then he stared at his fist in amazement. He caught Anthony looking at it from the floor, amazement on his face too.

"Hey tell me the truth… did you know that guy was android from the beginning?"

"Yeah," Anthony lied, "I did."

Ron stared into Anthony's eye for a moment and then he smiled. "Good." He looked up at Bonnie who was still beating on the Android's lifeless body.

"I wonder if she would have done that if it was human?" he laughed before passing out over his son's body.

"**That was insane!"**

Anthony groaned. "Now you say something, where were you a few minutes ago?"

"**I'm sorry, things were happening so fast I was overwhelmed."**

Anthony rolled Ron's body off his. "You and me both."

XXXXXXX

Judah pushed his seat away from the monitor; the android was out of commission. He brought his hands together and reflected on the situation. He had managed to get a very interesting emotional reaction from a very interesting new friend. In addition he got a brief glimpse of the potential power of the Chosen, the other members will be so jealous.

A smile came to his face, long story short he had a really good time. His meetings with Anthony had been nothing but entertaining both times.

"I look forward to our next meeting Scion."

"Excuse me?"

Judah pirouetted to face Gemini. "Yes?"

"Yes… uh…" Gemini immediately noticed the way Judah was glowing with happiness and found it quite disturbing, "we've worked out a plan to hit Global Justice where it hurts. I wonder if you'd like to look it over."

Judah's eyes lit up. "I'd love too but, with your permission of course, I have a few ideas of mine own I'd like to incorporate into your plans."

Gemini frowned.

Judah smacked him on the back for a second time. "Oh don't worry about it big man. You're still in charge, I just have a few minor additions that will help WEE make a really big impact."

"Fine, I'm all ears."

"There you go! The minute I walked into this lair I said to myself, I'm going to enjoy working with a man like Gemini."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie turned to Anthony who sat in the passenger seat. "You sure you don't want to me to drop you guys off at the hospital?"

"No its fine, we just want to go home and get to bed," he replied.

"You know BonBon, there is heck of a lot of room back here," Ron remarked from the back seats. "And it's so comfy too."

She smiled at him. "Well enjoy it while you can, because this is the last and only time you'll get to see it."

"Well, a man can dream, can't he?" Ron replied as he stepped through the back door.

Bonnie turned to Anthony. "How was your first time?"

"Uh, it's certainly was a date to remember."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, Anthony's face instantly turned bright red.

"Good, since it was fun we should do it again"

"I we… I muh… wuh… ya… ok…"

Anthony clumsily stumbled out of the door and waved goodbye as Bonnie drove away.

He turned to Ron. "She's on a completely different universe than me." He looked at the bouquet of white roses in Ron's hand. Ron had insisted that they stop and picked some up flowers before he got home.

"Why did you get those anyway?"

"Because my battle's just beginning." He motioned for Anthony to look forward. There was Kim still standing on the porch, waiting for them.

She gave them a look that could peel paint.

Ron sighed. "If looks could kill"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night

The light of a full moon shone through the blinds on the windows of the guest room and illuminated Anthony's face as lay in bed under the covers.

"**If you think about it, today was a pretty good day. You basically got fondled by a hot chick and you saw your dad lay the smack down on an android. Can anyone really ask for anything more?"**

"Right," Anthony answered half heartedly, as he shifted under the bedcovers. "Aaron, if you knew that Android was human, would you have killed him?"

There was a pause. "Ideally I would like to say no. But in reality… I probably would have done the same thing. That's probably why I didn't try and stop you. Your parent's ideology is great but we're fighting a war here. I'm not saying we need to go on a rampage, what I'm saying is can you win a war without killing someone?"

"No, I don't think so." He thought some more about Aaron's question. His objective and how to achieve it; had always been clear to him. But now…

"Hey Aaron, I need some bedtime music."

"Sure what do you want to hear?"

"Something mellow."

* * *

A/N Alright I need feedback on two things the OC villain Judah and my take on Bonnie. I'd really like to hear what you guys think. Anyway the next two chapters are going to be huge and I promise more Mother/Son time. 


	8. Party

So I was set on kicking this story up a notch but apparently I failed to do that, well you know what they say if you fall off the horse you've got to get back on. Read and Review of course.

* * *

Global Justice North American Defense Command

No sooner had Agent Du stepped out of the elevator when a massive steel door a few feet in front of it rumbled open. Out stepped a stereotypical nerdy looking scientist; white lab coat, thick glasses, thin neck, big honking nose.

"Welcome Agent DU." He extended his hand out to greet Will.

Will looked down at the scientist's hand and then he looked him straight the eye as if to say 'what are you doing'.

The scientist awkwardly put his hand to his side. "I see you're as friendly as ever. I heard that you congratulated Ron Stoppable, so I had assumed you'd have a change of heart."

Will checked to see if he had any dirt under his fingernails. "Todd, I show respect to people who earn my respect. You have yet to earn any from me. Now do you have good news or not?"

"Well Will, since you failed to trace the androids signal," he let his words dig in, "we've actually made significant progress on it." He motioned for Will to follow him. "Come on bubby, walk with me, talk with me."

So Todd led the way through the massively modern facility. As they walked through the security complex, Will Du glanced through the multiple observation windows where Global Justice scientists in large rooms tested out various equipment.

"Check this out," Todd said, as he pointed through one of the glass windows. "This is some high tech stuff."

Will watched as a Global Justice agent pointed a gun at a lone scientist. He stood a few feet away and aimed directly at the scientist's head, and fired. Will winced, he expected the scientist's brain to be splattered along the observation window, but that was not the case.

"He missed."

"No, he didn't," replied Todd, with a smile on his face. "Watch again and this time focus."

The Agent aimed again and fired. Will focused, and what he saw amazed him. The bullet sped forward towards the scientist's forehead and then briefly stopped in mid air before it suddenly veered to the left and downward, dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Todd pointed to the scientist. "You see that belt on him? Well it uses electromagnetic waves to create a magnetic field the blocks most metallic object…"

Will put his hand up. "Please spare me the technobabble, all I want to know is how soon can I get one?"

"Well it's a prototype but we should be mass producing it soon." He motioned again for Will to follow him. "Speaking of electromagnets…" They entered a hall-like laboratory room. The room was surprisingly warm, bright sunlight shone through the windows. Three other scientists milled around their respective desks working on various experiments, none of them seemed to mind the heat.

Todd reached into his desk and tossed Will an ammunition clip. Will eyed the clip. "What's this?"

"Field Agents usually use specially made rubber bullets right?"

He looked the clip over. "Unless we're facing a rare class S enemy, yes we do use rubber bullets."

"Well ever since your recent robotic adventure, Dr. Director has requested that the bullets now have electromagnetic cores."

"Which means?"

"They kill androids dead and it still break a couple of ribs if its target's a human."

Will opened his overcoat to reveal a weapon similar to a 9MM pistol, replacing his old clip with a new one.

"You don't mind if keep this for you?"

"Bubby, why would I deny GJ's number one agent. Think of it as a gift."

Will smiled. "Todd, you're starting to gain my respect."

"Starting to? Wait till you see this!" He introduced another weapon to Will. "Looks like an ordinary glue gun right? Wrong, it's actually a mine thrower and it'll stick to any surface. Pull the trigger to fire a mine, than push this button on the side to activate it. Works great against tanks or if a steel door is in your way."

"That's pretty impre…"

"Hey brain we've got something!" Someone called out in the room.

Todd turned to Will. "They call me The Brain around here, it's a term of endearment."

Another scientist approached them and handed him a sheet of paper. It was a map of the Atlantic Ocean. There was a large red circle around a tiny island off the Florida Keys "we've checked those android parts and the last signal it received came from this island."

Will recognized the island immediately it was one of W.E.E's private islands. "Goddamn, Gemini's got some huge balls to try and take me out," he said angrily.

"Gemini," Todd said skeptically. "That android didn't have the most advance A.I in the world but it was pretty sophisticated. Sophistication costs money last I heard W.E.E was broke."

Will shook his head. "I don't know how but that is definitely one of Gemini's islands."

He looked up just in time to see two figures burst through the windows of the laboratory.

"Get down!" Will throw his coat open, quickly removing his non-lethal pistol. Two quick shots to the head and the figures where down. They shook violently on the ground before lying perfectly still.

Will placed his pistol back in his coat as he leaned over their bodies; they wore black battle uniforms and light black body armor. W.E.E was printed in black and white on their chest. He checked the pulse of the closest body to him.

"Well I've got news for you Todd. Your bullets are one hundred percent effective."

_How the hell did they get past our security? _

He stood up and his eyes spotted something else through the window.

_Jesus _

"Run!" he screamed to the scientist. Just as every window in the room shattered into multiple fragments as, from a quick count, more than two dozen androids burst through them.

Alarms rang loudly throughout the base.

Will fired at the androids as they approached. "Todd, toss me the MT."

Todd threw the weapon to Will and quickly made his way to the exit.

"Tell everyone on this floor to get behind the steel doors, and into the elevators."

Will ducked behind Todd's desk and fired off a few more shots to keep the androids at bay, he managed to take down a few but there was too many to fight off. He took a deep breath before racing for the doorway himself.

The door slammed shut behind him, and he turned around, hoping to see that everyone on the floor had made it past the steel doors he gone through earlier.

_God, I hope everyone made it. _

He rushed down the hallway towards the elevators, but as he ran he fired off a mine into both sides of the wall. He looked back just in time to see a swarm of now around thirty plus androids chasing after him.

Will looked forward; he spotted Todd standing at the edge of the steel doorway waving him on. "Close the door!" Will screamed to the scientist.

The door began to rumble as it steadily came to a close; Will continued to fire the mines in all directions, until he heard a click.

_Out of mines _

The door was only a few feet away from slamming shut sealing him away with the androids.

He smiled

_This is why I joined Global Justice._

He pushed the activation button on the Mine thrower. Nanoseconds later the first mine he fired off ignited into a ball of fire, then as if part of a chain reaction every other mine after that ignited one after the other, creating a onrushing wall of fire and destruction that consumed everything in its path including the androids.

Will felt the heat on the flames on the back of his neck; the mines eruptions were catching up to him, and the door was almost inches away from closing. With the trail of flames at his heels he leapt forward, somersaulting as he hit the ground, and rolled through the tight gap of the closing door seconds before it snapped shut, stopping the walls of flames from moving any further.

Everyone looked at him in amazement, as Will got to his feet.

He stared back at them. "And that's why I'm number one!" he told them defiantly. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, some of us already got on the elevator, the rest of us stayed to see if you need any help."

"Senior Agent Du." The Agent who had performed helped during the magnetic field experiment came forward. "We've got a serious problem." He handed Will a communicator. Another Agent was on the screen.

"To all available Agents the complex is completely surrounded. We've got reports of hostiles in the armory, and in north, south, and east wings of building A, B, C. We are at Code Velvet for safety reasons, all Agents are ordered to evacuate"

_The armory; oh crap now they're armed._

"One more warning, do not exit from the north wing; I repeat do not exit from the north wing! Unless you are prepared to deal with these!" The screen changed to show a scene with a group of twenty feet tall cockroach inspired robots tearing down the walls of the facility. Their claw like antennas whipped back and forth smacking into the walls like wrecking balls.

_This is bad. _

Blam

They jumped back when the steel door erupted with domelike welts; something or some things were trying to get in.

Todd gulped. "We need to get the hell out of here pronto!"

XXXXXXXXX

Middleton's elite were out in force tonight because of the award ceremony. And they were being joined by many high profiled celebrities. The Oh Boyz and they're entourage, Britina, Mr. Nakasumi and his translator Yoshiko; all of them gathered together at Middleton's biggest dining hall to pay their respects to the heroes who had at one time or another helped them greatly. While some bronzed themselves in camera flashes or dodged the shooters, Team Possible chatted with the party goers.

"Now back in my day, that's when they were real heroes"

Ron nodded to the crotchety old man who had managed to capture his ear.

"I mean, what are you dealing with now, evil geneticists? Please, we had to deal with real evil back then. Nazi's, Commies, Hippies, but did we bat an eyelash? No! Truth, justice and the American way, that's what we stood for. And that's why we're the greatest generation."

Ron continued to nod. "Aren't you the same generation that told people they could survive a nuke blast by hiding under a desk? A desk is practically kindling, you've got to admit that's a bit ridiculous. Who's stupid enough to believe that?"

The old man smacked Ron in the leg with his cane. "Don't sass me boy, I'm talking about days when men could be men."

"Men could always be men," Ron cried as he massaged his knee. "Look, it was great reminiscing with you but I've got to go." Ron slowly limped away as he began his search for Kim.

Meanwhile, Anthony secretly disabled the alarm on the emergency exit in a secluded part of the dining hall, and a moment later, Aaron stepped through the doorway.

"I never crashed such a swanky party before."

"Alright, just keep low profile," Anthony whispered.

"Keep a low profile? Excuse me but I'm a Global Justice Agent, just like you. I know how to keep a low profile."

Anthony nodded. "Fine."

"Oh my god, look at all the rich people!" Aaron called out loudly, managing to turn a few heads.

"Aaron, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Aaron laughed for a moment when something caught his eye. "Look, there goes my mom."

Anthony stared at Monique in the crowd. She was talking up a storm with some guy, seemingly having a good time.

"You know Maya really takes after her," Aaron said softly.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Nah, that's all right." He paused for moment, then he snapped out of his trance. "Besides, what if I go over there and she falls in love with me or something. The last thing I want to do is break my own mother's heart."

Anthony sighed. "I didn't need to hear that. But that guy there is making a big push on your mom. I'd be kind of pissed if I saw that."

"What are you, a broken pencil?"

"What?"

"You don't get the point," Aaron answered. "It doesn't matter to me what my mother does at this point, because it won't affect my non future. Now let's go grab some food."

XX

"So," the man said to Monique, as he slithered closer to her, "guess what, I make more money than you can spend."

"What?" she exclaimed.

He got as close to her as possible and he stared down at her lips. "Can you feel it? There is some kind of sexual attraction. Can you feel it, too?"

Monique looked around. "Are you serious?"

The man put his hands up. "Alright, hold on, let me start over." He took a deep breath. "Hi, my name is Milk, I'll do your body good."

"Oh," Monique tried to keep herself from laughing her butt off, "oh milk, do you know where to find good milk? In BRAZIL!"

She said the last word loudly and the code was sent.

"Oh my god Monique, you look fabulous in that dress," said a voice from out of nowhere.

"No Kim, you look great in that dress."

"Thanks Mo! Monique, my mom has been asking for you all night." Kim turned to the man. "Can I borrow her for a moment? I promise I'll bring her back, thank you."

The man reluctantly agreed, so Kim grabbed Monique by the arm and pulled her away. Once they were out of earshot they started to laugh

"That was the worst," Monique groaned.

That's when Ron walked into their fleeing path. "That was so cold."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh please, hey why are you limping?"

"I unfortunately ran into the greatest generation."

Monique finally stopped her laughing. "Ron I hear you and your cousin had some brawl at Velocity a couple of days ago."

"It wasn't a brawl Monique, it was a just a minor scuffle."

"Really, that's not what I heard. So who sent the android anyway, Dementor, Drakken, some other freak?"

"We don't know," Kim answered. "The android's body was stolen from the police evidence room. Now, counting the one that attacked you, that's two androids in just a couple of days."

A hush fell over them just as waiter brushed past Ron briskly. "Do the workers here seem weird to you? I saw one bump into someone rudely earlier, didn't even bother to apologize."

"Enjoying your party?" Dr. Director asked.

"Oh yeah I'm digging this fiesta," Ron told her and Kim nodded in agreement.

Dr. Director checked her watch. "I think it's just about time you guys took the stage. So the party can get started officially."

XXXXXXXX

Will Du and his party braced themselves against the walls of the vent and slowly made their way down. A few minutes ago, Will had decided to stop the elevator short before it reached its destination, just in case the androids had taken over the top floors. From the roof of the elevator they had access to the many vents in the elevator shaft.

"We've got to get in touch with Dr. Director and let her know the base is being invaded," Will told them.

A second later he came up to the end of the vent. He smashed trough the grille with his foot and dropped down to the floor below.

Will watched carefully as the three scientists and one Agent dropped down behind him.

"All right we should be safe here."

Boom

Will had spoken too soon, as the door of the room burst open and a squadron of androids rushed into the room with their Global Justice brand machine guns blazing.

The machine guns, equipped with rubber bullets, were an effective use of crowd control, if used correctly. They were used by Global Justice to restrain unruly criminals but if they are fired from close range and aimed too poorly (or too accurately) they can often maim or kill.

"Scatter now!" Rubber bullets raked and ricocheted off the floor around Will's as he ran.

The machine guns buzzed as they unleashed wave after wave of bullets after them. Will's group rushed into a nearby fire escape. The fire door slammed shut behind them.

"Down, go down," Will screamed.

Suddenly, the roof above them collapsed. Will dove down to the ground he looked up to see a rope drop through the hole in the roof.

The top floors have been completely overrun.

"Go down the stairs now!" Will fired a few shots up at the hole to keep the androids at bay.

_Click _

He had run out of ammo. He looked up to see the three machine guns aiming at him.

_Oh shi…_

He rolled a second before a deluge of bullets smacked hard onto the concrete of the staircase, creating a small crater.

Unfortunately, by rolling away, he tumbled right down the stairs. Somehow, by the grace of god, his fall had not broken his neck. He leaned against the wall to pick himself up. He felt blood on his face, he had a large gash on his forehead and he was pretty sure he had broken a few ribs.

The base alarms continued to blare.

"To all Agents, evacuate the building immediately, do not bother fighting back, the base has fallen. Evacuate immediately," cried a voice over the PA system.

The sound of heavy boots on concrete focused Will's mind.

_I've got get out of here. The underground hanger, yes I've got to make it to the hangar. _

He ran quickly down the stairs, it didn't take long for him to catch up with the rest of the group. The scientists had gathered around as the unnamed Agent drastically pulled at a fire door. They were trying to access the sky bridge that led to the east wing of the complex.

"Wait!" Will cried.

The Agent yanked the door open, a heartbeat later he was screaming in horror. Will watched as a clawed tentacle grabbed the Agent and pulled him through the door.

"No!" Will screamed as he rushed to the door.

But what he saw behind it shocked him even further. Not only had was the sky bridge gone but the entire east wing, the largest part of the building was gone, completely destroyed.

A cold breeze hit Will in the face as he watched dozens of the large cockroach robots continue to trample down on the crumpled remains of the east wing. One of them had grabbed his fellow Agent, using their antennas.

As if they were following a trail of his thoughts, two of the robots turned and looked directly at Will.

"What do we do?" Todd asked nervously.

Will laughed; now he was sure they had noticed him. "We run."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd clapped as the montage of Team Possible's greatest achievements came to an end. The video had had been featured on a large screen in the middle of the stage.

Anthony clapped along, not even trying to hide the pride that he was now feeling. He looked around the table, at the rest of his immediate family, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, the twins and the Stoppables. They were enjoying the moment as much as he was, that was when he decided to find a way to spend more time for them.

His grandparent's on his father's side he had never met. He was told that after his father's death, they had just disappeared. For years he had accepted that as fact, who knew what the truth was. Now on his mother's side, James Possible, being one of the few scientists who had not pledged allegiance to Janus, was practically forced by what remained of the U.S Army to create weapons for the 'war effort', and since they couldn't a afford him falling into enemy hands, he was pretty much under lock and key. Of course, his wife had joined them. Jim and Tim, well their genius also made them a valuable 'resource'. Anthony was sure he hadn't talked with them face to face more than ten times since he was born.

_Yes, I've got to spend time with everyone. _

"Excuse me are you done with that plate?"

Anthony looked at the waiter. "Yes I am."

The waiter picked up the plate and walked away. He couldn't help but feel there was something odd about the waiter. He had a weird look in his eyes.

Anthony's chain of thought were broken as Dr. Director took the stage and approached the podium. "Tonight we're here to honor two very special people." She called Team Possible to the stage. "These two have…"

She felt a vibration coming from her watch; she looked down at her arm to see it flashing red.

_The emergency signal._

She clicked a few buttons and spoke into the watch. "Talk to me."

The crowd began to murmur as they watched Dr. Director talking to her watch.

"No… but how?"

Abruptly the big screen came to life, on the face of the screen was a very happy man.

"Sheldon," Dr. Director seethed

"People of Middleton, and of course my dear little sister Betty, there comes a time in every era where a great man makes him mark upon the world, Genghis Khan, Alexander the Great, Napoleon. These men did not wait for the world to hand them anything, they reached out and took the world itself. Today, the world shall add a new name to the list of greatness. That name is Gemini!"

"You're a fool if you think I'll let…"

"Please dear sister, don't be rude," he said smugly. "I'm not finished… as of today, W.E.E declares war on the war on the world. And Middleton, you should be honored, you will be the first to witness our display of power, starting with this little party."

It was then that Dr. Director saw some of the waiter's line up in the room, ten of them standing in a straight line.

"Now," Gemini ordered.

The crowd gasped as the waiters tore off their uniforms, revealing the dark clothing underneath.

"Oh, by the way Betty, if you're still alive when this is all over, I have a little surprise for you outside."

Downtown Middleton, the people at the party were missing a terrific sight. A massive airship appeared overhead. Some would say it came from above the clouds, other would say it materialized out of nowhere. But they would agree that it looked anything but friendly.

On top of that very airship Judah stood with an air of regality, as the wind caused his robe to flap furiously around him. Tonight, he was very pleased. It took some pleading but the council had allowed him to make first contact. He had been given the privilege of initiating part one of the awakening.

He shivered. "Oooh, I'm getting goose bumps."

Two androids stood behind him, the most advanced ones that Gemini had managed to create in his rush to destroy Global Justice. They weren't exactly high quality but they would be good enough for him.

The android on the left held up a small amulet with a snake image in the middle.

"You remember how to use it?"

The android nodded.

"Then please go get them."

In a whirlwind of darkness, the android was gone. The other android spoke up. "Gemini has ordered us to begin."

Judah smiled at the landscape of Middleton below him. "Let's get this started off on the right note."

A row of speakers came up from the floor.

"You know, the bad thing about being an Android is you can't appreciate music." The faint sounds of music flowed through the speakers.

"Music, like Mozart's Requiem; Mozart wrote the Requiem mass in 1791. It was perhaps one of his most powerful and recognized works."

Judah closed his eyes and swayed to the music. He raised his hands up as the opening movement began. "The least we can do is bring these people some culture as they die in a blazing glory."

The vocals and violins hit and he began to move his hands around rapidly like he was the maestro of an orchestra. Smoke rose from the airship as dozens of missiles screeched through the air, hitting various buildings.

Judah continued his imaginary opera. "Isn't it beautiful, more missiles, more destruction, more music, and more beauty."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once, when he was young, Will Du had a nightmare where he was stuck in a claw game, and hideous monsters were trying to win him as a tasty prize. Years later he would never have guessed that his nightmare would become a reality.

The claw antennae ripped through the roof as he ran down the stairs. Luckily the claw missed its mark and grabbed nothing but air, then retreated back through the roof.

"Keep moving, don't stop!" Will screamed to the scientists ahead of him. Another claw burst through wall in front of him, he rolled under and then continued rolling until he was back on his feet.

You never knew exactly where the next one was coming from, up, down, left, right, the antennae's came from all directions.

From the left an antenna came at Will like a torpedo. He managed to dodge it by inches as it tore through the back of his coat.

"Agent Du, are you…"

Before the scientist could finish a claw blasted through the wall, clamped down him, and pulled him through the walls.

"Frank!" Todd called out to his fellow scientist.

"I said don't stop!" Will grabbed Todd almost lifting him off his feet. "There's nothing we can do."

There were only three of them left, and Will was determined to protect the other two with his life. A moment later, they finally reached the entrance to the lower levels. Will pushed them through the door and they spilled into the room.

For a brief moment, they thought that was all it would take for the enemy to be upon them. But nothing happened. They picked themselves up in silence, their emotions running on high.

"We need to get out of here," said Todd, "as soon as possible!"

"Why?" Asked the other scientist. "Maybe we can hide out here."

"No," Will replied, "the self destruct sequence will start soon, that's if it hasn't started already."

"Self destruct sequence?"

"We have a lot of secrets here. Things our enemies don't need to know. If the base becomes compromised, then it's triggered to explode."

"Oh jeez…"

"My thoughts exactly," said Todd.

"We've got to get to the underground hangar, there's a secret tunnel there that leads outside. The hanger is on the lower level, so if we're lucky, maybe we can get there without running in…"

H stopped talking when the wall beside him exploded into hundreds of pieces, and the force of the explosion knocked them into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandemonium

That's what happened when the androids began to attack random people at the party. People ran in terror only to find that most of the main doors had been locked.

Dr. Director was the only real Agent there, and she cursed herself for not adding more security.

"Dr. Director, are you alright?"

She broke out of her daze and looked at Kim. "I'm fine luckily…" she reached into her purse and pulled out her own pistol, she winked at Kim "…I always remember to bring protection."

She jumped off stage just as an Android leapt at her. She picked it off in midair, the android's body crashed to the floor as it slowly convulsed.

"I'll get everyone out," Ron told Kim before he jumped off the stage.

Kim spotted Mr. Nakasumi being attacked; she kicked off her high heel shoes, jumped off the stage and landed on the nearest table. She leaped from table to table until she reached Nakasumi's. The android took its eyes off Nakasumi and his translator and swiped at Kim with his hands. She blocked the attack with a swift movement of her right foot, and then kicked the android in the face with his left foot. She dropped down on the table and kicked it in the face again, this time with both feet.

"Mr. Nakasumi, please hurry towards the exits." Nakasumi and Yoshiko bowed to Kim before running away. Kim turned towards the android just as another joined it. "You guys ruined a beautiful night, now I'm pissed."

XXX

"The front doors locked," Britina screamed at Ron, as he pushed through the crowd.

"Alright everyone, back away." Ron put some distance between himself and the double doors of the entrance. He took a deep breath. "Here we go… Flying kick!"

Thump

He jumped kicked the door but it didn't budge. "Ow… my leg!" He fell to the ground, clutching his knee. "Stupid do…"

From the floor, he watched in amazement as the door slowly slid open. "…alright, I did it!"

The mass of people didn't bother thanking him as they rushed out the door. They also missed the fragments of metal on the floor, the pieces of the steel pipes that had been used to keep the doors shut. They were now in shattered pieces on the floor.

"Oh yeah, the Ron man representing with the kung fu skills." That's when he heard the explosions. He stepped outside to see a wave of people fleeing in the streets, some of them were pointing to the sky. He looked up to see the massive airship continue the bombing of downtown Middleton.

"Oh this is really bad."

XXX

Monique peeked from underneath the table to check and see if everything was clear. Suddenly a fist broke through the table, scaring the living daylights out of her. She screamed as the android lifted the table off the floor, and proceeded to throw it over its shoulder. It made a move for her.

Aaron tackled the android away from his mother. He jumped on top of it and pounded away at it.

"You stay away from her."

Abruptly it grabbed him by the throat.

_Damn I should have thought this out more!_

XXXX

The android lifted Anthony up and dropped him down hard on the table. Its hands reached out to strangle him.

Anthony heard Ron's mother call out his name. The Possible and Stoppable family were still here.

"Run!" Anthony screamed at them as he continued to struggle with the android. "Mr. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I'll hold him off, please just leave." The two men quickly escorted their respective families toward the exit.

With his family gone, Anthony could concentrate on the android. He reached along the table until his hands fell on a fork. He gripped the fork in his hand and jabbed it the androids eye. It immediately released its grip on Anthony. Before it could remove the fork, Anthony punched it in further and it broke through the other side of its artificial skull. Anthony pulled the fork from its eye socket as it slumped against the ground.

XXXXXXXX

Android #1 threw a punch at Kim, but she caught it by the wrist and twisted it. Android #2 tried to attack with a kick, but she blocked that with a kick of her own. She pulled #1 by the arm and sent it crashing into #2.

"It is really hard to fight in a dress so I hope you appreciate all this attention."

#1 charged at her with a flurry of punches she blocked and dodged them as best she could then she countered with a flip kick, knocking # 1 backwards.

"Now that was especially hard to do in dress."

The androids began to regroup when Kim heard two shots being fired. They stopped moving and dropped to the floor.

Kim turned around. "I could have handled them."

Dr. Director smiled. "I know but these bullets are new." She replaced her clip with a new one, seven shots, seven androids down. "I just wanted to test them out."

XXXXXXX

The android pinned Aaron beneath his foot.

"Hey jerk. You might want to look behind you."

The android turned just in time to see Anthony's foot make contact with its face. The blow sent it spinning into the wall. Before it could recover, Anthony was already on top of it. It swung at him, and he ducked under it. Coming back up, he smashed the fork into its eye. With his open palm he pushed the fork further into head, and knocking it back to the wall.

It slid down the wall motionless; stabbing them in the eye seemed like an effective way of destroying them.

"Aaron, you ok?" Anthony called out as he caught his breath.

"Yeah man, you know dude you have to teach me some of those moves."

"You should probably check on your mother."

Aaron nodded and left without another word. That's when Anthony caught a movement through the sides of his eye, it was the final android.

He took a fighting stance as it charged at him.

_Ok if it comes with a left I block with my left and counter with my right, but if it comes with the right I can either block with the right or duck underneath and either come up with a…_

Bang.

The androids head shifted unnaturally to the side and its momentum carried it forward for a few more steps before it collapsed to the ground.

Anthony turned to Dr. Director as she pretended to blow the smoke off the barrel of her pistol.

"KP!" Ron rushed into the room.

"Ron, where did you go?" she asked.

"I escorted our folks to their cars just in case… you know. But we've got a serious problem here. W.E.E is bombing Middleton to the ground."

"What?"

The group was unaware of the small cylinder as it rolled into the dining hall. It rolled across the floor and came to stop before exploding loudly, releasing a bright light followed by a powerful shockwave.

A second later, from the ground, Dr. Director opened her eyes just in time to see a whirlwind of darkness disappear from the room.

She rubbed her eyes and scanned the room. Team Possible was gone.

XXXXXXXX

The sonic canon, Will wasn't sure exactly how it worked but he knew that it packed a huge punch. He'd seen a fully charged canon fire a sonic ball that created a huge crater on a tank while simultaneously disabling its electronic equipment. Now, there were sonic rifles that could knock an average man out for days, and break all his ribs. The sonic canon was almost five times as powerful as a sonic rifle. Needless to say, no man can survive being a hit by a sonic canon.

As they flew backwards along with the fragments of the wall, he knew that only a sonic rifle could have packed such a punch. They landed hard on the ground. Will got up on all fours and coughed up blood into his hands. He looked through the wreckage for the two scientists. They were further away from the wall, so they should be all right.

Through all the dust, he saw the two men get to their feet. He picked himself too; he turned to the android that held up the cannon on its shoulder. It stared at them no emotion on its face.

"Move," he called out and they ran, it seemed like that's all they did tonight.

The main weakness of the cannon was that it took awhile to charge. That's all they had going for them.

The came up to an intersection. "To the right," Will screamed.

A noise similar to a sonic boom filled the air. They turned the corner of the intersection just as the sonic ball sped past, smashing into the nearby wall, blowing it outward.

"We're almost to the hangar."

They pushed through the door into the massive hangar. Hundreds of vehicles, ranging from helicopters to dune buggies, lay before them. Agent Du stopped for a moment and pointed to the far end of the cavernous hangar.

"The secret tunnel is behind that wall."

The air around them became awash with swishing bullets. They ducked behind a large van, it bounced left and right as it was pelted with hundreds of bullets.

"This just gets better and better, they've got a rail gun."

The rail gun fired hundreds of rounds of bullets at once, it was only to be used in extra dangerous missions.

"Tim shut up," cried Todd with his head in his hands. Then his eyes opened wide. "There, that humvee over there."

"What about it?"

"Will, that's our ticket out of here."

XX

The two androids scanned the area as they held up there rail guns. The last thing they saw when they turned the corner around a dune buggy was a large stinger missile that exploded on impact.

"Whoo," Todd screamed, "now that's what I'm taking about!" From the passenger seat, Todd high-fived Tim, the other scientist. "Thank god for my genius, missiles in every vehicle, that's my motto."

Will, who was now in the drivers seat, turned to Todd. "You designed this humvee?"

"Hell yes! This baby is packed with all kind of features…"

"Uh… guys do you hear that?" Tim asked.

Will Du adjusted the rearview mirror. "Crap, it just won't end."

Todd turned around in the seat to see a Black Hawk helicopter rushing towards them. It didn't take long for the helicopter to open fire.

Will hit the gas and the humvee shot off, the squealing tires echoed throughout the large hangar. The helicopter, as expected, followed them and opened fire again. The back and side of the humvee were pummeled under the heavy fire.

"Oh god, I swear I'll stop smoking if you let me live," Todd cried, as the rear window exploded into million of pieces.

Will gripped the steering wheel. "Todd, I'm trying to concentrate here, so shut the hell up!"

"Oh no, look!" Tim pointed forward.

"I see him," replied Will.

About a hundred yards away stood the android with the sonic canon on its shoulder. It stood directly in their path. It aimed and fired. The sonic ball came at them with incredible speed.

Will reacted quickly and pulled the steering wheel hard to the left. The humvee swerved, leaning to the left so much that it almost rose up on two wheels. The very air rippled as the sonic ball passed right by the driver's side window and continued forward, before smacking into the Blackhawk helicopter. The impact blasted the helicopter into a shower of broken glass and twisted metal.

Will positioned the vehicle at the android with the sonic canon. "Take this you son of bi…"

The humvee smacked right into the android sending it flying across the hangar.

Will drove the humvee through the phony wall of the hangar, and they were finally on their way out.

XXXXXX

Ron was awakened by the pulsating sounds of some kind of symphony. He sat up, thinking that he had fallen asleep at the opera again. But he soon realized that he was not at a concert, in fact, he was no longer on the ground. He was on the top of the airship, and someone was up here with him. The man in the green robe didn't seem to notice that Ron was there. He continued to sway to the symphony.

Ron got up to his feet. "Hey, where I am?"

Judah kept his eyes closed. "Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Te decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem. Exaudi orationem meam, ad te omnis care veniet. Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine,

et lux perpetua luceat eis" he sang.

"What are you saying?"

Judah opened his eyes. "Those are the lyrics to the first movement. Grant them eternal rest, Lord, and let perpetual light shine on them. You are praised, God, in Zion, and homage will be paid to you in Jerusalem. Hear my prayer; to you all flesh will come. Grant them eternal rest, Lord, and let perpetual light shine on them." He smiled at Ron. "It seems that you are not familiar with the works of Mozart."

Ron put up his fists. "Are you with W.E.E, because if you are, I'm about to lay a serious beat down on you, for what you've done to Middleton."

Judah turned his back to Ron. "They say lions push their cubs off cliffs so as to foster independence." He bowed slightly. "I hope in time you will forgive my actions."

Judah disappeared before Ron's very eyes. "Where did he go…"

Suddenly an elbow struck him in the face knocking him backwards. Before Ron could react, there was a knee crashing into a gut, causing Ron to spit up blood.

Judah performed a jump kick; Ron blocked the attack with his elbow. His arm screamed in pain, it dazed him long enough for Judah to uppercut him in the face. The punch knocked Ron upwards; Judah snatched him out of the air and brought him crashing down to the ground.

Judah stood over him. "Here's the deal, if you beat me, I'll stop the bombings."

XXXX

Anthony awoke in half a daze, but he was coherent enough to realize that he was in what looked like a storage room.

_Judah didn't bother even tying me up. He's still playing games with me, Judah you bastard. _

Anthony found a sword lying next to him. "Is that what you want Judah? Fine, I'll give you what you want."

He broke the door to the storage room down with his foot as he gripped the sword in his hand. Then he heard banging from another door besides the room he was in. Anthony broke the door down, to come face to face with his mother.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I've got a bad feeling about Ron."

XXXXX

Ron could taste the blood in his mouth as he put his hands up to block Judah's attack. Judah punched Ron in the arm, and the punch broke through his guard, hitting Ron in the mouth. Judah pounded on him with a combo of rights and left. Then he snapped kicked Ron in the chest.

Ron groaned from the pain.

"What's wrong, you're the only one who can save Middleton; the bombing won't stop unless you win."

Ron threw up a weak punch that Judah batted it away easily. "That's not good enough!"

Ron gritted his teeth and punched again, Judah caught the punch with his right hand. Ron strained as he pushed the punch forward. Judah tightened his grip around Ron's fist, pushing it back as Ron pushed forward.

It was a test of strength.

Suddenly, with no warning, Judah smashed his knee into Ron's face.

Ron flew backwards, his body spinning in the air in the air for a moment before he landed on the ground.

Judah winced as he checked his palm; it was now bright red and badly bruised.

"Amazing," he said he walked over to Ron, "and you've had no training whatsoever."

He paused as he stood over Ron's body. "But unfortunately, you don't have what it takes to save Middleton. Plus, your beloved red head is trapped in the bowels of this very airship, and I'm afraid I may have to kill her."

Ron began to stir slightly.

"Oh well, that's how the world is I guess, it's so cruel and uncaring. Don't you just wish that you had the power to just change the world and make it just like you wanted?"

He grabbed Ron by the back of his hair. "Too bad no one has that kind of power." He shrugged. "This is what's going to happen, you're going to die and so will everyone you know."

"No," Ron said weakly.

Judah shook his head. "I'm sorry this is how it has to be, because, well… you kind of suck at fighting."

A small hatch opened in the middle of the roof of the airship. Kim pulled herself up from the hole, Anthony followed.

Judah smiled when he saw them. "Listen closely my little cub, to attain the power to protect or to destroy. The first thing you have to learn is how to survive.

Without batting an eye Judah grabbed Ron by the shirt and flung him off the side of the airship.

_If fate has designated you as the chosen then you will not disappoint._

"Ron!" Kim screamed madly she rushed to the side of the airship and jumped off without thinking twice.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Judah. "I did not see that coming, she just jumped right off, now that is love." Judah turned to Anthony who had his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. "Aren't you worried?"

"They'll be fine," Anthony said between breaths, as he fought back the tears in his eyes.

"I think you're in denial."

"No! They'll be fine, they… my family… we can do the impossible."

"Really?" Judah snapped his fingers and his two assistant androids appeared. "Make sure it's not too easy for them."

The androids dove off the side of the ship.

"Damn you Judah," Anthony said through his teeth.

That's when Judah noticed the sword in Anthony's hand. "Oh, you got my gift?" He put his right hand to his side, and a dagger instantly fell out of his robe into his awaiting palm. "Good, I wanted to play with you a little more."

"No, this isn't a game Judah, my objectives are clear and if I have to send you screaming into hell to send the Brotherhood a message, then I'll do it."

"Let's make this interesting, I'll give you the same deal I gave your pops. If you beat me…" He disappeared.

Anthony used the sword to block his left side. Blade struck blade and sparks flew into the air.

"…I'll stop the bombing." Judah tried to impose his strength on Anthony's sword, but it wouldn't budge.

_What the hell?_

Anthony body began to glow with a blue aura. "I'm done playing your games Judah. I've already made peace with myself… I will kill you."

XXXXXX

Kim straightened out her body vertically, noting she was catching up to Ron's unconscious body. She extended out her hand to grab him when two objects caught her eye.

Android # 1 and #2 had caught up with her. They were now parallel to her as they all fell rapidly towards the earth. Android #1 was on her left and # 2 was on her right.

Android #1 kicked her towards #2 who punched her in the stomach. He jabbed at her face but she blocked his attack, and sent an open palm attack to its face. The attack didn't faze the android, again it swung at her, and she deflected this one too. They traded blows upside down in the air until the android grabbed her by the waist in a vice like grip.

Suddenly she realized that were moving away from Ron. She looked down to see android's plan. They were rapidly approaching the Middleton tower, one of the town's tallest sky scrappers. At this rate, they would smack right into the top of the building.

Kim tried to break free from the android but it wouldn't let go. She punched it in the face again and again but it kept its grip on tight. She looked down as the roof of the building rushed up towards them with shocking speed.

She gathered all the strength she could muster and continued to hammer at the android's face until finally, with her knuckles bleeding, she managed to shatter its skull, its face dented inward and it automatically let Kim go.

They were seconds away from hitting the roof.

She grabbed it by the shoulder, placed her feet on its chest and she pushed off the android, she spun through the air as she slowly turned her body back to a vertical position.

She overshot the ledge of the roof by mere inches, android #2 however wasn't too lucky its body exploded upon impact with the roof. Back in a vertical position Kim was soon catching up to Ron's body. She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled herself to him.

"Ron!" She stopped herself. Maybe it was better if he didn't wake him up, they were at a point of no return. She had no idea how they could be saved. She cradled him against her body and laced her fingers between his.

It was the end for them; there was nothing anyone could do about it now. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder as tears leaked from her closed eyes.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you Ron."

At least they would be going together.

"Kim?" The words trickled softly from Ron's mouth and his eyes snapped open. Suddenly a blue aura began to emanate from Ron's body that grew and grew until it enveloped them both.

Android #1, seeing a brand new turn of events, positioned itself beside them. It reeled back and threw a vicious punch at Ron's face. But its punch was stopped short, as the blue aura wrapped itself around the android's fist. Then the aura shot forward pushing the android away with an unbelievable force. The android struggled against the unknown force to no avail. The aura pushed it into the wall of a nearby skyscraper, and then it retracted back to Ron and Kim and encircled them.

They now resembled a giant blue meteor rocketing down towards the earth. They hit the ground with a loud explosion.

XXXX

Judah swung at Anthony; the attack would have taken off Anthony's head but he rolled under it until he rolled to his feet. Anthony attacked furiously, he parried, cut, thrust, slashed and blocked. He used everything he had but Judah wouldn't give him an opening. Judah swiftly swiped at him, cutting him lightly on the shoulder. Anthony pushed the pain away and continued to fight with everything he had.

Their blades connected again, creating a hiss in the air. Judah backed away, spun and swung his dagger at Anthony again. Anthony blocked but the blow knocked him backwards.

Judah shifted to an engarde position. "I thought you were going to kill me. I guess you can only go so far with diluted blood."

Judah attacked, and Anthony switched to the defense, relying on his foot work to dodge Judah's thrusts.

"You are so lucky you inherited power just by being born. You were given something you did not deserve."

Judah swiped at him again; Anthony did a back flip to avoid the edge the blade. "Now your father he was the power to change the world, what do you have?"

Anthony tried to force the offensive, Judah blocked his attack. "Wrong move Scion." He used his free hand to smack Anthony hard. Anthony flew backwards and landed on his back, he opened his eyes suddenly to see Judah coming down at him from above his dagger pointed downward.

Anthony rolled sideways a split-second before Judah's dagger impaled into the ground. Seizing the opportunity and using everything he had Anthony swung his sword in a blinding arc directly at Judah's body.

The sword made contact.

Anthony griped the sword tightly and pushed it through Judah's body. He could feel the sword cutting through bone and flesh.

"I have the power to change history, remember that that when you're burning." Judah's body was split in half, the top half dropped to the ground.

But something was wrong… there was no blood.

Judah's body exploded into grains of sand.

"What?"

Someone started to clap, and Anthony turned to see Judah walking towards him.

"Beautiful, I really underestimated your strength; you really took out that sand clone."

"Sand clone?"

"Yeah, sand clone, I got tired of getting the stench of blood on **my** body."

Anthony felt like he was going to faint, he fell to his knees.

"Members of the Brotherhood dabble in a little thing called magic." Judah stopped walking a few feet away from Anthony. "Why do you look so glum, you beat the clone? Yes, it contains only half my power, but it fights exactly as I would. So take that for what its worth. Now, I'm a man of my word, I'll stop the bombings. There's an escape pod at the far end of the ship. You might want to use that because the ship is going to explode any minute now."

He pulled the sleeve of his robe up to check his watch. "Three minutes to be exact. End the night with a BANG, you know what I'm saying? Well, it's been a BLAST, but if I don't get eight hours, I'm just going to be cranky all night."

He turned his back to Anthony and started to walk away. "Oh, and speaking of sleeping, things are being set in motion that you couldn't possibly comprehend. But things aren't going to happen the way you think they are. The Brotherhood learns from its **future **mistakes. But don't let that keep you up at night."

Judah howled with laughter as he disappeared in his whirlwind of darkness. Anthony picked himself and silently made his back to the open hatch.

Three minutes later he watched the ship explode from the safety of the escape pod.

XXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes after Agent Du and his party entered the secret escape tunnel, the Global Justice base self-destructed, creating an explosion that vaporized everything in a two hundred yard radius of the base. Obliterating W.E.E's entire invading force, and any unfortunate Agent that could not escape in time.

Four hundreds yards away, Will Du rested by the side of the road as Todd Smith attended to his wounds.

"Todd, did you hear that? The base just self destructed."

"Will, we need to get you to a hospital."

Will's mind flashed back to the first sonic canon attack, he was the closest one to the wall. All that flying debris, it made sense that he would be nicked up pretty badly.

"How bad is it?"

Todd looked up at him. "You've lost some blood, but I think you'll be ok."

Will laughed. "You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying… I can see it on your face. I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Nah its not so ba…"

Will interrupted. "We've got to get in touch with Dr. Director."

"Yeah, Tim's contacting her right now. Luckily, I was enough of a genius to have the humvee come with a satellite phone."

"Good." Will was starting to zone out, why had it gotten so cold all of a sudden.

"Will, you saved us back there. You know that, right?"

"Please, I was just doing my job. Nothing personal, but if I didn't take my job seriously, I wouldn't be Global Justice's number one Agent."

Todd smiled. "You are one arrogant ass, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I know," he replied, before his head slumped to the side and his body went limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later; Middleton General hospital;

Staring out of the hospital window, Kim watched the moon fade into the horizon, it looked like the sun would be coming up soon. She popped a couple of pain killers into her mouth and washed them down with a cup of water.

Her mind recalled her fall off the airship. Common sense said she should be dead, but she was very much alive. The doctors said that she and Ron had been found in a large crater downtown, her body lying on top of his. She didn't really remember exactly what had happened, there was this blue light and then…

Beep

The steady beeping of Ron's heart monitor continued, and every beep just fueled her anger. She couldn't bear to see him this way, bandaged all over his body and breathing through a tube.

Kim put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out loud, she didn't want to wake up his folks, who were asleep in the room.

Be-beep…

She answered the Kimmunicator before it could finish beeping.

"Do you have it Wade?"

He looked at her with concern on his face. "Are you sure you shouldn't be getting a little rest? What about your injuries?"

"I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine, unlike Ron."

Wade sighed. "Alright, the island is off the coast of the Florida Keys, your ride will meet you on the roof in two minutes."

"Thank you Wade."

"Be careful Kim."

"I will."

She put the Kimmunicator back into her pocket and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Kim silently moved over to Ron's bed and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Someone's going to pay for what happened to you Ron. I'll make sure of it!"

A minute later Kim stepped onto the roof of the hospital.

"How is he?"

Kim turned to see Anthony sitting on the ground his back leaning on the ledge of the roof.

"How is he?" she repeated. Certain words and phrases the doctor had said popped into her head. Phrases like medical induced coma, stable condition, and possible brain damage.

"He'll be fine… Ron, he's a lot stronger than he looks." She changed the subject. "Thanks for stopping the airship, you saved Middleton."

"You don't need to thank me, just let me go with you."

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"Ron, he's my family and I'd like some payback just as much as you do."

Kim stayed silent.

"I can help."

She reflected on the situation as the sounds of an approaching helicopter filled the air, the wind from its blades kicked up dust all around them.

"Fine… Ron asked me to trust you, so I will. Just don't get in my way."

"Works for me." He reached behind him, revealing a very large backpack of his own.

"What's in there?"

"In here? Just a gift I'm dying to return."

* * *

Yeah that was pretty long, but I was kind of on a mission. Next chapter should be really good, so stay tuned. R&R 


	9. Team Possible

A/N Well I'm back. The recent chapters of the story have focused a lot on the action. After this chapter, the story will relax a little. Moreover, for all of you who are worried about Maya and the rest they will be back soon trust me

_

* * *

_

_The future: _

_Anthony lined his toys along the living room floor. He picked up an army man off the ground._

"_Oh no, what are we going to do, Team Possible has been captured and Janus is on his way. What are we going to do?" _

_Anthony snatched up another army man. "We're doomed, doomed I tell you." _

_He put both toys back on the ground. He wrapped a towel around his neck, creating a cape for himself. He put the ceiling fan on high and quickly climbed the living room bookcase. Once at the top he looked over the living room, as his cape blew in the breeze from the ceiling fan. _

_Anthony looked down at the toys. "Don't worry everyone, I may be six but I'm a hero. Rest assured, I will save the world. So leave it to me----" He cried out in the surprise as the bookcase began to rock back and forth. _

"_No---" The bookcase tipped forward. "Mommy!" Anthony screamed as he fell. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact._

"_Gotcha!" _

_Anthony opened his eyes to find himself in his mother's arms._

"_Are you ok?" she asked._

"_When, how?"_

_She smiled at the surprise in Anthony's eyes. "Well, you called for me didn't you? Just say the world and I'll be there." _

"_Say the word?" _

_She tickled him in the stomach. "Say the word. Make a call and I'll be there_

_Anytime, anywhere, have you heard. That I'm all about savin' your world. All you have to do is say the word." _

_Anthony placed his head on his mother's shoulder. "I like that song." _

_She laughed. "I know you do" She glanced at the grandfather clock in the room "l__ooks like it's just about bedtime for all little heroes."_

"_Ok," Anthony yawned, "Just… sing that song one more time." _

"_Sure; day or night, it's all I need, say the word. 'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world." _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Ron slowly opened his eyes, it took him a minute or two to find that he was on the floor, and for some reason, he was in a straight jacket.

"Hey, what's going on?" he cried out, as he struggled to release himself from the jacket. Then he realized that he wasn't alone, dozens of others, also in straight jackets, roamed the padded room he was in.

"Is this somebody's idea of a joke?"

Suddenly, someone jumped at Ron, startling him. "Hello lad!" The man yelled at him.

"Who are you?" Ron stammered as he rose to his feet.

"I am Napoleon," the man said proudly. "I am Napoleon and power is my mistress. I have worked too hard at her conquest to allow anyone to take her away from me."

"Riiiiiiiight," Ron said, "can you explain why you aren't speaking in French?"

Napoleon stared into Ron's eyes. "Yes, I see, you're just like me."

"No I'm not… I'm quite sure I'm sane," Ron replied, as he slowly began to walk away.

Napoleon jumped up and down. "Yes, you're just like but you lack my ambition!"

"I also lack your craziness. Catch you later Nap," Ron said, as he broke away from Napoleon.

"Ambition boy, that's all you need. Great ambition is the passion of a great character. Those endowed with it may perform very good or very bad acts. It all depends on the principals which direct them!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Ron said sarcastically. He looked around the room, it was filled with more stumbling, mumbling, crazies. "What's going on? One minute I'm falling through the air, the next I'm in the nut house."

"Sorry buddy,"

The face of the man who bumped him twitched sporadically. "JJJJJJJ…. Justice and power must be BBBBB….Brought together, so that whatever is just may be PPPP…powerful, and whatever is powerful may be JJJJJJJ….JA…JA…..Just."

The man pushed past him.

"Alright, thanks for the wisdom Socrates." Ron's eyes fell on the only door to the padded cell.

He rushed to the door and banged his body against it. "Someone help me, I don't belong in here!"

A slot in the middle of the door snapped opened. A pair of dark eyes stared at Ron intently.

"Hey, you've got to let me out of here man," Ron pleaded. "I'm not like these guys."

"You're right," said the voice behind the door. "You're not like them. You're different."

The door popped open and Ron stared at the impossibly tall man dressed as an orderly.

"Wow, why are you not in the NBA?"

"Just follow the snake," the tall man said.

"Follow the snake?" Ron looked down towards the ground, just as a large green snake slithered past his foot. "Right… follow the snake. Like things aren't weird enough."

Ron turned back towards the room. "Aren't you going to close the door, they might escape?"

The tall man just shrugged. "Don't worry about them. They had their chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Atlantic

"This is close enough," Kim said as Gemini's island came into view. "If we get any closer to the island, they're sure to spot us. Thanks for the ride Mr. Sparks."

Hal Sparks brought the boat to a complete stop. "No problemo Ms. Possible, it's the least I can do after you saved my daughter from those mutant catfish"

"I never heard about any mutant catfish."

Kim turned to Anthony. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? No I was just talking to myself" He quickly placed an Aqua Lung regulator into his mouth.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Anthony just nodded; Kim noticed the look of excitement in his eyes before he dived into the ocean.

"I guess that was a yes," she said, before following after him into the dark water

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enough!" Gemini pounded his fist onto the table. The celebrating henchman froze in place. The party music came to an abrupt stop as confetti continued to rain down in the room.

"Need I remind you idiots that our main army was destroyed when GJ HQ self destructed, which means two things. One, we didn't get any of their secret technology, and two, we're vulnerable to any form of counterattack. But you may ask who would attack us. Well there's a) my sister Betty she's still alive and b) Kim Possible is also currently still alive. And why are they alive? Because our attack on Middleton failed miserably"

Gemini heard the pop of champagne cork and turned towards the sound.

"Gemini, as the hip kids say, chillax ok. We lost the battle but trust me; we're winning the war big man." He poured the champagne into two glasses and handed one to Gemini.

"Let me guide you towards this particular computer screen." He ushered Gemini towards his laptop "Have you seen the W.E.E message boards. Yeah I know what you're thinking; yes I actually do work on my laptop sometimes" He nudged Gemini's ribs "you know what I'm saying, 'LOL'. You spend a lot of time locked in the old office."

"Just get to the point" Gemini seethed

"Let me read a little of the messages to you."

Gemini I always thought you were an incompetent jackass but bombing a U.S city and attacking Global Justice. I've had a change of heart, where do I sign up; Sincerely Gunpowder Gadwin former member of the Red Army faction.

_OMG GEMINI YOU ARE TEH COOL. W.E.E FTW; AFAIK GJ IS SO FUBAR. RON STOPPABLE BRAIN DAMAGE? ROFLMAO KIM POSSIBLE IS SOL. IMHO W.E.E IS MY KIND OF PLACE IYKWIM. WE NEED A F2F…. HAND _

_نا تلاقيت معا ومطر نار على ال إينفيدلس. سيركض النهور سوفت أحمر مع دمهم. مجنونة إيسلميك أصوليّة" _

_"What did that last one mean?" _

"I have no idea, but the point is, because of your declaration of war against the world, thousands of ruthless, cutthroat, evil villains, and terrorists are begging to sign up… Gemini, bubby, you're like a rock star of the villain community. Life is good, so enjoy it."

Gemini reflected on it for a moment and then a smile crept to his face "I guess you're right Judah, I should enjoy our success."

"You hear that lads! The boss says let's party!"

A roar of approval went up among the henchman.

Judah raised his champagne glass. "Ain't no part like a W.E.E party…"

"Cuz W.E.E parties don't stop," the henchman roared back at him.

When the music returned, an email alert popped up Judah's laptop

_The bosses are calling._

Gemini and his henchman continued to party as Judah slipped away unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I tell you I was this close to quitting," said ZetaEta, "but now we are going to be huge. I can totally feel it."

"Yeah totally," replied LamandaPi, "I wish I was a fly on the wall when Dr. Director… hey what's that?" He pointed towards the floor.

"Look like lip gloss."

LamandaPi picked it up off the floor. "Well, don't mind if I do."

"Oh man, you're not going to use that are you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Dude, someone else was using it. That is so gorchy?"

"Gorchy? What are you twelve?" He opened the lip-gloss releasing a cloud of knockout gas. It only took one sniff of the gas to drop both them.

As soon as their body hit the floor, Kim and Anthony dropped down from the ceiling.

"That was easy enough," Anthony quipped.

"It's always this easy," Kim replied. "Now according to Wade, there should be a vent around here somewhere. We can go through the vent and crawl deeper into the facility until we find Gemini."

"Or…" Anthony was barely able to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Or…now I don't normally do this, but we can searchfor Geminiby foot."

"That's going to lead to a lot of fights."

"Yeah."

"A lot of fights mean a lot of collateral damage."

"Actually, I believe the dictionary defines collateral damage as the unintentional harm to persons or property as the result of military action."

This is one of the greatest moments of my life. "I'm ok with that if you are."

"Good just stay close to me and if you get in trouble just---"

"Call your name. Gotcha." Anthony caught the puzzled look on her face. "This is for Ron."

"Right, for Ron," Kim said solemnly, before kicking down the nearest door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Judah, we gave you permission to make contact with him, not to throw him off an airship!"

Judah stood alone in the center room surrounded by six large screens that went up from the ceiling to the floor. "With all do respect Adder; I don't really see the problem."

"He's in coma!"

Judah put his hand up. "Urutu, please look at the big picture. I threw him off the airship and he survived without any help. Am I the only one that finds that fact pretty darn exciting?"

"You impudent young---"

"Now hold on Mamba. Judah, you are a favored member of The Brotherhood, but your methods at this time seem a bit too brash. You were allowed to make first contact with Stoppable, not turn him into a vegetable."

"Brothers," exclaimed Judah, "are we experiencing a lack of faith. I assure you gentlemen that things will work for the best. Fate is on our side."

The six members sighed. " Judah, please try to contain your 'enthusiasm' unless you are given specific orders."

Judah lowered his head. "I understand sir. Now, may I bring up the subject of Kim Possible and the Scion?"

The six members became eerily silent. Judah could feel the anxiety pouring out of the computer screens.

"Krait, in my humble opinion, although I have been having fun it would be best to eliminate the----"

Krait put his hand up. "We appreciate your sentiment but…" he cleared his throat, "it has been decided," he looked at the other members, "that at this time, their elimination is not necessary."

"Is that so?"

"But that does not mean that lessons are not to be given. For them to eventually understand, they need to first learn their place."

"Exactly what I was thinking sir. May I ask about our other projects?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned. You should just concentrate on getting W.E.E to where it needs to be."

"Leave everything to me."

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the area. Alarms began to scream throughout the facility.

**WARNING, WARNING, INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDERT ALERT. INTRUDERS IN THE COMMISERY **

"What in the world is that?"

"That?" Judah smiled. "That can only be the Delilah to our Samson." The initial explosion was followed by another "And apparently the whelp has come along with her."

"As of now, no harm shall come to Gemini. Judah. He is to be considered a valuable partner; you have permission to deal with this situation as you please."

"I'll get right on it sir!" Judah turned away.

"Judah, have fun with it, but no deaths."

"I'll try Krait, I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen henchmen on the left, eighteen on the right, anyway you look at it they were completely surrounded. Thirty-three against two, the odds weren't good.

For the henchman

"You're a pretty good fighter," Kim told him, as they stood back to back, moving in a small circle.

Anthony huffed and wiped the sweat for his forehead. "I should be, I spent most of my childhood learning at least eighteen different forms of kung fu"

"Impressive, were they self taught."

"Most of them, I learned the first five from my mother."

"Your mother knows kung fu?"

"Yeah she knows sixtee… I mean six different forms of it. So are you ready for round two?"

"I was waiting for you," Kim replied.

Anthony stepped forward and the nearest henchman charged. He blocked his punch with his forearm and quickly jabbed him quickly three times in the chest. Anthony ducked and a split later Kim flew over him with a flying roundhouse kick into the henchman sending him crashing into a group of more henchmen.

All the remaining henchmen attacked at once.

Kim grabbed one henchman by the neck and sent her knee crashing into his gut. Then she shoved him into the path of another charging henchman, causing them to collide. She side kicked another, setting him up for an elbow to the back of the head from Anthony.

XXXX

"Wow, they are really kicking ass!" said Judah as he watched from the security room.

"Why don't you send some androids after them?" Gemini screamed.

Judah didn't take his eyes off the screen. "We've only got two left."

"That Possible roach, she is the bane of my existence."

"I thought your sister was the bane of your existence."

"A man can have two banes of his existence! I have more grim news. The radar has also picked up a few Global Justice airships. Just as I thought, Betty has managed to scrape up a few people for a counter attack. So my question to you is what do we do now?"

Judah pointed. "Gemini be cool."

"What?"

"Just be cool, everything's under control. The two remaining androids are going to be escorting you to a nearby helicopter. I want you to wait there until I get there."

"Alright, what have about the rest of them?"

Judah pointed to the screen. "Oh, you mean the henchman? They're screwed! We're leaving without them."

Gemini groaned. "God, I'm going to get a call from the union."

XXXXX

Kim attacked a henchman with a flurry of punches; she stopped mid-attack when three more charged her, two from the sides and one from the back. Thinking quickly, she leaped into split, kicking the two attacking from the side in their faces. She landed back on the ground, grabbed the first henchman by the shoulders, and flipped over him. Once her feet touched the ground she back-kicked him into his oncoming partner knocking them both into a nearby wall.

A henchman grabbed Anthony from behind. Instinctively, Anthony elbowed him in the gut, turned, and backhanded him away. Another attacked with a punch, Anthony caught his arm and using his enemy's own momentum flipped him over his shoulder. He hit another in the gut and finished him off with an uppercut. One more jumped at him, Anthony kicked him while he was still in the air. The henchman landed on his feet holding onto his stomach, before he collapsed from the pain.

Anthony felt another presence behind him he spun quickly, thrusting his elbow out intending to plant it into his enemy's face. He cut his attack short when he realized he was attacking his own mother. He stopped his elbow a mere inch from her face.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Same here," she replied. Anthony looked down to notice that she was in a kicking position and her right foot had stopped inches away from his groin.

"Wow…" he gulped, "that would have hurt a lot more than an elbow to the face."

They relaxed and surveyed the handiwork; bodies covered the floor, dozens of W.E.E henchmen writhed on the ground and crying out in pain. The entire room had been completely been cleaned out.

Anthony cracked his knuckles. "That was a nice warm-up."

"It's not over yet there's always one more---"

She was interrupted when an entire wall suddenly came crashing down. From the wreckage emerged an eleven-foot tall robot, with a glass dome. Behind the glass dome, another henchman could be seen piloting the machine.

"---Distraction," Kim continued. "We don't have time for this, they're obviously buying time for Gemini."

"So lets end this quick!"

They both charged at the same time, Anthony on the right and Kim to the left. The robot targeted Anthony first, bringing its fist down on him, but he rolled under the attack and slid between the robot's legs. Mustering all the strength he could, he attacked the back of the bots knee area. His punch significantly damaged the robot leg enough to drop it down to one knee. The henchman inside the machine scrambled frantically at the controls, when he saw a shadow beginning to form over the cockpit. He looked up just in time to see Kim Possible's foot break through the glass dome and head straight for his face. It was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

Kim landed with a roll; she continued rolling away as the robot came crashing down after her. She stopped as the bot collapsed behind her, kicking up a wake of dust.

"That was awesome!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Thank you," she replied, while picking pieces of glass off her clothes. "But we really don't have time to be complimenting each other. We need to find away out here."

Anthony pointed towards the collapsed wall. "Is that a good enough exit for you?"

XXXXXXX

Judah typed furiously into the main computer terminal.

"What's going on?" Gemini inquired

"I'm just making some preparations." After a minute of rapid typing, he stopped. "Alright big man, get to the copter and await my arrival. The remaining androids will protect you until then."

"What are you going to be doing?"

Judah smiled. "Gemini, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't greet my guests."

XXXXXX

Kim and Anthony and stared at the fork in the hallway. "You take the left and I'll take the right." Anthony responded quickly, making a move to rush down the right hallway.

Kim pulled him back. "Hold on, are you going to be alright on your own?"

"Didn't you see me back there? I'll be fine."

She stared at him silently.

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

She nodded. "Fine, but only because Ron asked me to." She let him go and ran down the left hallway.

Anthony stayed back for a moment before heading down the right path. He reached for his ear as he ran.

"Aaron, are you there?"

"**It's about time. I thought you had forgotten all about me." **

"How could I forget anyone as annoying as you Aaron." Anthony rammed his shoulder into a door at the end of the hallway. He found himself in a room of complete darkness.

"**By the way, what happened to that sword you had that you fought Judah with? I could have sworn you intended to shove it up his---"**

"I had to leave it, my mother… Kim has this thing about killing and the sword kind of screamed 'I'm ready to hack someone's head off'."

Aaron laughed. **"She made you leave the sword! What did she do, threaten to ground you? Give you a timeout?"**

"No she didn't," Anthony sighed, "but I just can't say no to her, I never could."

Abruptly the overhead lights came on. Anthony watched as the lights came on one after another in a straight line leading down another long hallway, illuminating a pathway to a door at the far end of the hallway. Excluding the pathway, everything else remained in darkness.

"**I'm guessing someone wants you to go through that door." **

"It's probably a trap," Anthony said.

"You're probably right, but I guess that fact doesn't concern you since you're already running towards the door."

"Ah Aaron, you know me so well."

XXXXXXX

It's probably a trap, Kim thought, but that fact didn't concern now. She was already racing down the illuminated hallway. She burst through the doorway, and was surprised to find that it led outside.

She stepped through the doorway and found herself stepping onto the beach. Apparently, she had just gone through a secret exit that led to the other side of the island. The exit was probably meant for Gemini, he'd most likely have had an escape boat waiting for him. She scanned the area but she couldn't find any sign of a boat or Gemini.

"Ah Helen…or should I say Kimberly of Troy," Judah exclaimed, as he stepped into her field of vision. "The woman who's beauty destroyed an empire."

Kim clenched his fist. "You're the one who threw Ron off the airship."

"Now, I can explain that---"

Before he could finish Kim struck him hard in the face. Judah stumbled backwards clutching his nose.

He wiped the blood from his nose, took a deep and exhaled. "Congratulations, you've surprised me."

XXXXXXXX

"Follow the snake? Why am I following a snake? Where is the snake taking me? And why I am a walking through an area of perpetual darkness." Ron whispered to himself as he continued following the snake. "This has to be a dream. On the other hand, maybe I'm dead; I do remember rapidly plummeting towards the earth."

Do not worry I will not allow you to die.

Ron stopped. "What was that?" He looked around, but of course he couldn't see anything in the darkness, except for the snake. His current situation was quite peculiar.

"Hello… Mr. Disembodied voice are you still there?"

I have waited a long time for you SSSSStoppable. I've waited a long time for sssssomeone with your boldnessssss.

"Boldness?"

"Yes boldnesssssss! Boldnessssss has geniusssss, power, and magic in it."

Ron recognized the quote. "Johann Wolfgang von Goethe… wait a minute… why do I know who Johann Wolfgang von Goethe is?"

You know what I want you to know.

"And who do I thank for the vital piece of trivial knowledge?"

You are following him.

Ron looked at the snake. "You're the snake. The snake is talking to me. Actually, the snake is not really talking to me since I hear its voice in my head. I'm thinking I should go back to that padded cell."

Follow me! The snake slithered forward.

Ron shrugged. "Why not."

They walked on for another moment or so until the environment around them changed completely. The darkness had given way to a bright blue skyline. A gentle breeze blew through his hair as Ron looked off into the horizon.

"Wow, where are we?"

This should be a familiar area.

"Hey we're on the roof of Middleton Towers." He ran to the edge. "What are we doing up here---"

That's when he noticed the destroyed city. Destroyed buildings, raging fires, Middleton lay in ruins.

"What happened?"

The more rapidly a civilization progresses, the sooner it dies for another to rise in its place. That is what happens to a civilization without proper leadership.

" Havelock Ellis," Ron replied absentmindedly, as he stared in horror at the destroyed downtown area of his hometown. "Is this the future?"

The only way to predict the future is to have power to shape it. The snake suddenly began to cough up, a translucent slimy mucus.

"Ewww, what are you doing?"

An egg emerged from the snake's mouth, and rolled towards Ron's feet.

"Ugh, you can't imagine how wrongsick that is"

Eat it

"Excuse me?"

Eat and return to your world.

"So… what you are saying is… that if I eat this, I'll go back to my world?"

Yes, this is my first gift to you.

"So… I have to eat that?"

Yes

"That thing that just came out of your mouth, and is making my stomach do back flips just by staring at it?"

Yes

Ron picked the egg up. "Oh God…" He cringed as he popped the egg in his mouth and slowly began to chew.

He gasped, his throat clenched short, his brain felt like it was on fire. Ron dropped to the floor in pain.

"Doctor come quickly!" the nurse called out. She grabbed Ron by the arms and held him down as he trashed violently against the hospital bed.

XXXXXX

Anthony cautiously entered the empty communication room. His head swiveled back and forth, as he searched for any traps or surprise ambushes.

"**Nothing here." **

"Are you positive?"

"**Yeah, I've already done a deep scan. No one is around, but there is some interesting stuff in that toolbox in the corner of the room." **

Anthony walked over to the toolbox. He removed two round objects from the box. "They look grenades."

"Finally, we meet young one."

"**What the hell?" **

Anthony turned around as six large screens lowered from the ceiling, and they began to revolve around him. Six hooded figures appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?"

"We are the head council of the Brotherhood."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Normally I wouldn't bring myself to hit a woman---"

Kim attempted to jump back but Judah was already upon her. He backhanded her with such force that she slid across the floor.

Kim braced herself against the wooden door she came through; she stepped to the side just as Judah's fist smashed through, shattering it into tiny splinters.

"--- but in your case, I'll make an exception."

Kim scrambled away from Judah and took another fighting stance.

Judah shook his head. "Alright, I'm sorry, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"You think so huh?" Kim charged at him and attacked with a kick.

Judah blocked the attack with his forearm. He smiled at her. "Nice boots."

Kim kept her leg in the air. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"These boots were made for stomping." She brought her leg down hard, smashing her heel into Judah's right foot.

"OW!" Before Judah could react to the initial pain, Kim jabbed him in the throat.

Judah grabbed his throat and stumbled backwards again. "Why you little b—" he rasped. He continued to back away before regaining his composure.

"Witty, beautiful, and dangerous, you're a triple threat," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm starting to see why you've caused so much trouble."

He rolled his neck back and forth. "I guess I'm going to have to get a bit serious here." He took a fighting stance of his own. "Alright red, start showin how funky and strong is your fight."

XXXXXXXX

"**The Brotherhood! I can't believe it" **

"Young one, we're here to offer you a truce."

Confusion flashed across Anthony's face. "A truce?"

"Yes, a truce. We at The Brotherhood are a family, and we consider you and your mother extensions to this family. We urge you to yield and join us in creating a better world."

"Better world?" Anthony scoffed. "I've seen this better world and its nothing but chaos."

"Yes, mistakes have been made in the past or in the future as the case may be."

The council members chuckled to themselves. "Ah time travel... it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. We at The Brotherhood will be taking a different route, a more efficient one, which will lead to a promising new future. The only question that remains is whether you and your mother will be part of the future; your fate is in our hands."

Anthony hurled the toolbox at the screen of the council member who was speaking to him. The box collided with the screen, creating massive cracks that pulsated with electricity.

"I swear that as long as I'm alive, I'll never let The Brotherhood come to power, and I'll never let you lay a hand on my father!"

"Brave words from a powerless boy," replied another member.

"You forget, I'm not supposed to exist in this world. I'll gladly give my life to bring you all down. I've got nothing to lose."

"We seem to find ourselves at an interesting impasse, think about our offer for awhile, we hope you reconsider" The members began to sign off. One by one their screens began to go dark until only one remained.

"You'll learn soon," the last one said, "how absurd it is to try and fight fate." The council member signed off a moment later.

"Fate only takes you so far, you jerk. I'll decide the final outcome."

XXXXXXXX

"Well what an interesting turn of events." Judah held Kim up by the throat, as she struggled against his grasp. "Judah one, women's lib zero."

He let her go and planted a well-placed kick to her chest. "Wha…what happened to all that grrrrllll power?"

Kim pulled herself up to her feet; her body had been badly bruised. "I'm going get you for what you did to Ron."

She charged at him again and attempted a jump kick, but Judah batted her out of the air. She landed on her feet and went right back on the offensive, with a series of quick punches. Judah effortlessly dodged them all. She punched him and countered with a block of her own. He ducked underneath it and attempted an uppercut, but she crossed her arms and trapped his hand between them. Momentarily surprising him, Kim took an opportunity to head butt him in the face.

"Ow," Judah cried, "you fight dirty, you dirty, dirty girl! You just continue to surprise" He changed his fighting stance again "Well here I come agai… ooofff." Judah got the wind knocked out of him when Anthony's foot connected with his stomach, knocking him away.

"Where have you been?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, I got lost," Anthony, answered. "So, did you have a hard time with him?"

"Actually, I was just getting serious."

Judah picked himself off the ground. "I've been taking a lot of unnecessary hits tonight, I must be slipping."

The sound of an approaching helicopter diverted everyone's attention away from the fight. The winds from its spinning rotor blades blew sand all around them, before it safely landed a few yards away.

"Gemini," Kim stated angrily, "you're next."

"Judah, we've waited too long, Global Justice is on their way. We need to get off this rock!"

"Be cool Gemini, be cool," He turned to Anthony. "You don't how much will power it's taking for me not to kill you. But I'm done playing around, this time somebody is going to get hurt."

"That's fine with us," Anthony and Kim rushed at Judah.

He deflected their initial attack. Anthony positioned himself behind Judah, dropped to the ground and lashed out his leg for a sweep kick. Kim jumped up for a spinning kick. Judah reacted a split second after both attacks started. He performed a standing back flip. Kim's kicked sailed right over his face as he body twisted in the air. Anthony's kick missed his legs by inches once he got them off the ground.

Judah landed on the heels of his feet and recovered quickly. He clotheslined Kim into the sand, then clasped his large hand around Anthony's face, lifting him off the ground, and hurling him into the shallow end of the sea.

Judah laughed through his heavy breathing. "Do you see that? Have you noticed the difference in power? HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD YET?"

He inhaled and exhaled. "Made me get sand in my mouth." He briskly walked towards the helicopter.

"She still alive," Gemini said, as Judah approached. Judah turned back to see Kim crawling along the ground.

"So?"

"So this" Gemini signaled for one of the two androids. The android pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at Kim's body.

Hmmmm… they said no deaths, but if Gemini kills her out of "self defense" then there's nothing I can do about it. This is an interesting situation

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck is going on?" stammered the doctor, as he watched Ron's body float inches above the hospital bed.

"I don't know," cried the nurse.

A shockwave emanated from Ron's body, knocking the nurse and the doctor unconscious and blowing the windows outwards.

Ron slowly floated back to the bed, a look of contentment on his face. He would rest peacefully for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lets see what fate has in store for Ms Possible.

The missile screeched through the air, as it closed in on its intended target, the world's greatest teen hero.

Kim looked up to see impeding death screaming towards her. "I can't move in time."

As she prepared herself for oblivion, she felt someone grab her body and lift her off the ground.

"Yes," Gemini exclaimed as a portion of the beach exploding into a rain of sand.

"Oh crap, something feels different." Judah turned towards the robot pilot. "Get this plane off the ground now!"

Kim strained to see through her blurring vision. "Anthony," she said weakly. She could swear he was glowing.

"Yeah?"

"Get them for Ron, please and thank you," she said before passing out.

"Can do"

Judah could feel a panic rising in body. "How is this possible?" He began to relax when the helicopter lifted off the ground. He looked back down at the beach. The rain of sand continued to drift back towards the earth, making it hard to scan the beach area.

"Where the hell is he?"

The sound of a person exhaling alerted Judah's to the human presence hanging onto to the helicopter's skids.

Anthony pulled himself up like a chimpanzee and lunged himself into the open doorway of the helicopter.

"You persistent little rat."

"Shut up." Anthony slammed his fist into Judah's chest. He had never felt so confident in his life or so powerful. The power he was getting from his Monkey Power now was greater than it had ever been.

Anthony and Judah traded blows in the helicopter as Gemini watched helplessly. Finally Anthony found an opening and connected with a haymaker to Judah's face.

It might have been the fact that it had been a long day, and he hadn't eaten breakfast, or maybe it had something to do with seeing his tooth flying past Gemini's face followed by a spray of blood and spittle that enraged Judah to no end.

With rattlesnake like quickness, he snatched Anthony by the throat with his right hand and hit him with an open palm attack in the chest with his left. Anthony's body immediately went limp, the monkey power quickly faded away. Judah hung his body over the ocean.

Anthony could see the veins appearing on Judah's face. "You better praise your father's name that I'm not ripping out your throat right now with my bare hands!"

Anthony chuckled softly. "I win."

"Yeah," Judah said sarcastically, "you delusional jackass. I hope you know how to swim."

Judah let Anthony go and watched as his body slowly fell towards the ocean. That's when he heard the tiny beep. He looked down to see the tiny grenade rolling across the floor.

"Damn!" He reached for Gemini.

Anthony fell towards the earth; he slowly counted the seconds away in his head. "One, two, three, boom!"

The helicopter erupted with a powerful explosion. The shockwave from it hit Anthony like a truck and sent him flailing into the ocean.

I can't move a muscle, Anthony thought as he began to sink into water, I'm going to drown. It's funny dying before you've even been conceived.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he sank.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dial the number, call my name, day or night, it's all I need, say the word."

Anthony awoke instantly at the sound of her voice. He suddenly found himself back at the beach.

"I'm alive?" He tried to move but it was still too painful to do so.

Kim sat next to his prone body. "Yeah, I had to drag your body at out of the ocean."

"Thank you, that must have been hard to do."

"That's an understatement," she replied. "But you gotta do what you gotta do"

"I broke your no killing policy, I'm sorry."

She moved the hair from her face; she was obviously thinking about Ron. "Right now, I'm not that upset about it. Maybe I will be later."

Anthony inhaled some of the salty air "Were you singing just now?"

"Yeah singing sometimes helps me relieve some stress. I'm sorry if it disturbed you."

"No, actually I find it very soothing. Can you sing again?"

She leaned back and began to sing. "Have you heard, that I'm all about savin' your world. All you have to do is say the word

* * *

A/N There you go folks hope you enjoyed it, as always feedback is appreciated. And yes before anyone barks at me a certain scene in the chapter was somewhatbased on a great scene from Cowboy Bebop 


End file.
